Double Tranchant
by Aurelie Zerah
Summary: L'été a passé. Les Nettoyeurs et les Protecteurs sont partis de Beacon Hills mais la ville sera bientôt de nouveau un lieu d'affrontement. Mais l'ennemi est-il bien celui qu'on attend ? Une réussite est parfois à double tranchant. Cette fois-ci, nos héros réussiront-ils à triompher sans que personne ne soit blessé ? [A L'Ombre de la Lune : Partie 3]
1. Introduction

A L'Ombre de la Lune

Arc 3 : Double tranchant

Disclaimer : Teen Wolf, son univers, ses personnages, tout appartient à Jeff Davis. Je me suis toutefois permise, encore une fois, d'ajouter, supprimer, modifier quelques éléments pour le déroulement de cette troisième partie. Afin de ne pas dévoiler l'intrigue dès l'intro, je vous laisse le soin de noter quels sont ces éléments.

Spoiler : Cette fic est la suite directe de Le Reflet de tes Yeux et de La Fragilité de l'Equilibre. Si vous ne les avez pas lu, vous pouvez quand même lire le troisième arc (le premier chapitre est un très long résumé de ce qu'il s'est passé avant) mais c'est quand même bien d'avoir lu les deux autres fics pour être sûr de bien tout suivre.

Rating : M : pour la violence, le langage et les allusions sexuelles.

Résumé :

L'été a passé. La meute s'est remise des récents événements. Les Nettoyeurs et les Protecteurs sont partis de Beacon Hills. Stiles, Scott, Lydia, Jackson, Allison, Isaac, Erica, Danny et Matt s'apprêtent à entamer leur dernière année au lycée. Peter attend avec impatience l'arrivée des jumeaux et Derek se tient sur ses gardes.

Il a raison. Beacon Hills sera bientôt de nouveau un lieu d'affrontement. Mais l'ennemi est-il bien celui qu'on attend ?

D'anciens amis viendront prêter main forte à la meute face à la menace qui se dresse devant eux. Toutefois, il n'est pas sûr que leur soutien soit suffisant pour venir à bout de ce qui attend le groupe.

Une réussite est parfois à double tranchant. Le revers de la médaille est parfois violent et chaque victoire peut se payer cher. C'est ce que la meute va apprendre à ses dépends. Cette fois-ci, nos héros réussiront-ils à triompher sans que personne ne soit blessé ?

Notes de l'auteur :

- Il y a des couples homosexuels dans cette histoire. Si vous n'aimez pas ça, ne lisez pas. Vous êtes prévenus …

- J'avais promis cette fic pour début novembre et nous sommes déjà en décembre. Hum hum. Je m'excuse. La raison de mon retard est simple : j'ai décidé de réaliser un calendrier de l'Avent pour ma sœur, ce qui m'a pris pas mal de temps, surtout que je lui ai écrit une fic (qui prend source dans l'univers de Sherlock). Du coup, je ne pouvais pas écrire le dernier arc de ma fic et j'ai accumulé le retard … Cependant, ça y est, j'ai fini sa fic donc je vais pouvoir me remettre à l'écriture de celle-ci ! Je m'excuse encore du retard …

- Normalement, je réponds à chaque commentaire que je reçois. Pourtant, je me suis retrouvée un peu débordée lorsque j'ai publié la fin de La Fragilité de l'Equilibre, et j'ai peur d'avoir oublié certaines personnes … Si c'est le cas, je suis sincèrement désolée ! En tout cas, j'espère pouvoir discuter avec vous comme je l'ai fait lors des deux arcs précédents, c'est vraiment agréable.

- L'écriture de la fic n'est pas du tout terminée, pourtant, je pense qu'elle sera relativement courte (entre vingt et trente chapitres). De plus, je ne peux pas vous promettre de poster un chapitre par jour, mais je promets d'être la plus régulière possible (moins de trois jours entre deux chapitres).

- J'espère que vous apprécierez tous cette dernière partie (même si une fois encore, je suis nulle en titre et en résumé !) et je suis super impatiente, à la fois de retrouver d'anciens lecteurs et d'en découvrir de nouveaux. Bonne lecture !


	2. Chapitre 1

_J'ai mal. J'ai froid. J'ai faim. J'ai peur._

_ Des hématomes bleus fleurissent sur mon corps, certains virant déjà au violet. Le froid du sol et des murs passe au travers du fin tissu de mon T-shirt et de mon pantalon et glace ma peau, me transperçant jusqu'aux os. Une douleur me creuse le ventre. Je ne me souviens pas à quand remonte mon dernier repas. J'ai perdu la notion du temps. Peut-être que ça ne fait que quelques heures que je n'ai rien avalé. Mais mon estomac a plutôt l'impression que ça fait des semaines qu'il n'a pas été rempli._

_ Je ne sais pas où je suis. Enfin, si. Je sais. Je suis au cœur de l'enfer, le lieu des souffrances par excellence, la place où les morts expient leurs pêchés, l'endroit où les âmes brûlent dans le but d'être lavée de leurs fautes._

_ Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Je ne crois pas. Je ne sais pas. Je ne me souviens plus. Tout est confus dans ma tête._

_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Quelques souvenirs remontent à la surface de mon esprit mais de manière floue. J'essaie de me focaliser dessus mais ils m'échappent dès que je tente de les attraper. Seule une image résiste et s'impose dans mon esprit._

_ Je m'accroche à ce souvenir comme à une bouée et je ferme les yeux, pour mieux me le rappeler._

_ Je quitte l'enfer quelques instants._

_ Et je retrouve la chaleur de ma meute._

# #

Scott croqua dans l'un des biscuits enrobés de chocolat qui étaient posés sur la table basse du salon des Stilinski, en attendant que son meilleur ami redémarre une partie du jeu vidéo auquel ils étaient en train de jouer. Le fils McCall se réinstalla confortablement dans le canapé et, des miettes aux commissures des lèvres, adressa un sourire à l'adolescent assis à côté de lui.

Il pouvait paraître incongru de voir les deux garçons aussi heureux et insouciants, quand on connaissait tous les événements qu'ils avaient traversés ces dernières années. En effet, vingt-quatre mois plus tôt, Scott et Stiles étaient sortis en pleine nuit pour chercher un cadavre dans la forêt qui bordait Beacon Hills. A cause de cette escapade, le fils McCall s'était fait mordre par un loup garou et en était devenu un à son tour. L'adolescent s'était senti totalement désemparé face à sa nouvelle condition mais Stiles l'avait aidé à y voir plus en clair en effectuant des recherches et en le soutenant à la moindre occasion.

Les problèmes auraient donc pu s'arrêter là et les deux garçons auraient pu couler des jours heureux et tranquilles, comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire avant l'agression de Scott. Mais de nouvelles données s'étaient ajoutées à l'équation.

D'abord, il y avait eu Allison Argent. C'était l'une des petites nouvelles au lycée, cette année-là, et elle avait tout de suite fait chavirer le cœur de Scott. Ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble mais le pire restait à venir. Les deux amis avaient fini par découvrir que la jeune fille faisait partie d'une famille de chasseurs de loups garous, ce qui n'était pas pour arranger leurs affaires.

Les adolescents avaient décidé qu'il était plus simple, et surtout, plus prudent, de taire la condition lupine de Scott et ils avaient choisi de tenir Allison hors du secret. Cela n'avait pas été simple, et il y avait eu pas mal de quiproquos qui avaient intrigués la jeune fille et l'avaient rendue méfiante, mais les deux amis avaient plutôt bien réussi à se débrouiller.

Mais il n'y avait pas eu que la famille Argent. Il y avait eu aussi Derek Hale et le loup garou qui avait mordu Scott. Le premier voulait se venger du second parce qu'il avait tué sa sœur aînée, Laura, et à l'inverse, l'alpha voulait recruter le dernier survivant des Hale dans sa meute. L'histoire s'était encore compliquée lorsque les deux adolescents avaient découvert que cet alpha n'était autre que Peter, l'oncle de Derek qui avait été gravement brûlé pendant l'incendie qui avait ravagé le manoir Hale et qui sensé en être resté paralysé.

Heureusement, ils avaient réussi à neutraliser Peter avant qu'il ne fasse trop de dégât et même si le loup garou avait eu le temps de tuer Kate, la tante d'Allison et la responsable de l'incendie du manoir Hale, cette affaire se finissait plutôt bien : Scott se contrôlait de mieux en mieux, les menaces représentées par Kate et par Peter étaient éliminées et Allison avait enfin découvert son secret, ce qui faisait que l'adolescent n'avait plus à lui mentir.

Mais évidemment, de nouveaux événements étaient venus bouleverser leur quotidien. Le grand-père d'Allison, Gérard Argent, était arrivé à Beacon Hills dans le but de venger Kate. Ajoutez à cela Jackson Whittemore, un membre de l'équipe de crosse dont faisait partie Stiles et Scott qui avait découvert l'existence des loups garous et avait tenu à se faire mordre par Derek pour devenir lui aussi un lycanthrope, et sa petite amie, Lydia Martin, qui s'était faite attaquer par Peter avant que celui-ci ne meurt et était désormais victime d'hallucinations. Les deux amis avaient réalisé qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts de retrouver une vie tranquille.

Tout d'abord, ils s'étaient inquiétés pour Lydia. Puis, rapidement, ils avaient tenté d'arrêter Derek qui se constituait sa propre meute en mordant des lycéens mal dans leur peau. C'est ainsi qu'Erica, Boyd et Isaac avaient fait leur entrée dans la vie de Scott et Stiles. Ensuite, il avait fallu gérer une créature reptilienne et après avoir soupçonné la rousse, ils avaient découvert que c'était en réalité Jackson, qui, au lieu de se transformer en loup garou, devenait ce qu'on appelait un kanima et tuait des habitants de Beacon Hills.

Après avoir enquêté, les deux garçons avaient découvert que Jackson était contrôlé par le grand père d'Allison, qui cherchait à se venger de la mort de sa femme, partie chercher un médicament pour Kate qui avait fait une violente poussée de fièvre et percutée sur le chemin du retour par un véhicule qui s'était ensuite enfui sans demander son reste.

Une enquête avait été ouverte mais si la voiture responsable de la mort de Mme Argent avait bien été retrouvée, elle avait été inexploitable pour découvrir l'identité du meurtrier. En effet, elle avait été volée à un lycéen de la ville puis, sûrement suite à l'accident, avait été brûlée. La police avait classé l'affaire mais Gérard n'avait jamais été capable de faire son deuil. Il avait nourri une haine sans nom contre cet assassin mystère, ne réussissant pas à l'évacuer puisqu'il ne savait pas contre qui s'en prendre.

Et puis, un jour, il avait reçu une lettre d'un ancien membre de l'équipe de natation de Beacon Hills qui lui avait avoué qu'il était responsable, avec plusieurs autres de ses amis, de la mort de sa femme. Ce soir-là, ils avaient fêté leur victoire, bu beaucoup trop et pris le volant pour faire une course de vitesse. La course s'était mal finie, puisqu'ils avaient grillé une priorité et percuté la voiture de Mme Argent. Ils s'étaient enfuis et en revenant chez les Lahey, le coach les avait aidés à camoufler leur crime.

Personne n'avait rien dit pendant toutes ces années mais l'ancien nageur avait voulu soulager sa conscience. Mais au lieu d'apaiser la colère de Gérard, la lettre l'avait décuplée. C'est pourquoi le grand père d'Allison s'était vengé de l'équipe de natation par le biais du kanima et afin de détourner les soupçons de lui, il avait tenté de faire accuser Matt Daehler, un jeune photographe timide du lycée qui en pinçait un peu pour Allison.

Scott et Stiles avaient un temps cru leur camarade coupable, étant donné que le témoignage d'Isaac, qui l'avait vu manquer se noyer chez lui lors de la fête organisée par son père pour fêter la victoire de son équipe, corroborait avec les preuves qui désignaient Matt comme coupable. Mais les garçons avaient fini par démasquer Gérard et le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Entre-temps, Peter avait trouvé le moyen de revenir à la vie, grâce à Lydia. La jeune fille était étrangement immunisée contre la morsure mais ça n'avait pas empêché qu'un lien se crée entre l'ancien alpha et l'adolescente, qui avait permis au loup garou d'inciter la jeune fille à l'aider à ressusciter.

C'est ainsi que la meute de Derek avait commencé à se former. D'abord avec Scott et par extension, Allison et Stiles. Puis, avec Isaac, Erica et Boyd. Ensuite, avec Lydia et Peter. Et enfin avec Jackson, qui avait réussi à redevenir un loup garou une fois que Gérard avait été éliminé, grâce à l'amour que lui portait la jeune rousse.

Le groupe avait été plus que bousculé durant cette année et chacun comptait sur l'été pour pouvoir se remettre des récentes aventures. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Juste avant la fin des cours, Stiles avait remporté un concours qui lui permettait de profiter, avec onze personnes, d'un mois complet dans un hôtel de luxe, tous frais payés. L'adolescent avait alors invité la meute de Derek ainsi que Danny Mahealani, le meilleur ami de Jackson, et Matt, que le garçon appréciait bien.

Si au début, tout s'était bien passé, le rêve avait rapidement tourné au cauchemar pour Stiles. Il avait commencé à voir apparaître dans l'hôtel sa mère, décédée trois ans plus tôt, ce qui déclenchait de terribles crises de panique chez lui. Seul Derek, qui l'avait par hasard trouvé lors de sa première crise, était au courant de ce qui arrivait à l'adolescent car ce dernier refusait d'en parler. Le secret qui les liait les avait rapprochés et Stiles s'était découvert des sentiments pour l'alpha.

Après avoir brièvement tenté de les refouler, il avait ouvert son cœur au loup garou et si le jeune homme avait d'abord fui, il avait fini par accepter de transformer leur relation amicale en une liaison amoureuse, même s'il avait affirmé ne pas vouloir que les autres soient au courant. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas qu'eux que le Complexe du Paradis avait rapprochés. Isaac et Danny s'étaient eux aussi mis en couple.

La dernière semaine avait été la pire de toute. Peter s'était fait empoisonné tandis que Lydia, Allison et Erica s'étaient fait kidnappés par de mystérieux ravisseurs. La meute s'était lancée à leur recherche et avaient découvert que le responsable de l'enlèvement était la tante de Stiles, Keyra.

Le garçon ignorait que sa mère avait une sœur qui lui ressemblait trait pour trait et il était encore moins au courant que celle-ci s'était lancée dans la chasse aux créatures surnaturelles. Alors que Keyra était sur le point de tuer la meute, après avoir révélé qu'elle était responsable de la mort de la mère de Stiles, Chris Argent était arrivé juste à temps pour les sauver.

S'il y avait bien un point positif à ce mois de juillet mouvementé, c'était que la meute s'était trouvée beaucoup plus soudée, intégrant par le même coup Danny et Matt en son sein, puisqu'ils étaient désormais au courant de l'existence des loups garous. Le mois d'août s'était donc déroulé de façon beaucoup plus calme que le mois de juillet et Derek en avait profité pour rénover le manoir avec l'aide de ses bêtas.

Stiles, quant à lui, n'avait pas trouvé l'occasion de discuter avec son père de sa tante, ni de lui annoncer sa relation avec l'alpha. De plus, il avait commencé à recevoir des lettres au ton plutôt inquiétant d'un mystérieux corbeau. A cela s'ajoutait l'arrivée de Protecteurs à Beacon Hills. C'est ainsi que Louane et Joackim avaient fait leur apparition dans la vie de Scott et Stiles dans le but de veiller sur certains membres du groupe et de les protéger des Nettoyeurs.

Une autre mauvaise nouvelle était tombée : Boyd avait annoncé qu'il déménageait et donc, qu'il quittait la meute. Son départ avait commencé à fragiliser le groupe et la fracture avait commencé à s'élargir au fur et à mesure que le corbeau faisait monter la pression, s'amusant à jouer avec les nerfs de ses victimes. Mais la rupture s'était vraiment fait sentir au moment où le couple Isaac – Danny s'était séparé, suivi un peu après par celui formé par Derek et Stiles.

Si les deux adolescents s'étaient séparés parce qu'ils s'entendaient moins bien et parce que Joackim avait semé la zizanie dans leur relation, Derek avait quitté Stiles parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour sa sécurité. En effet, depuis la prison où elle était incarcérée, Keyra avait engagé des Nettoyeurs pour s'en prendre à son neveu et à ses amis. L'alpha espérait qu'en prenant de la distance avec l'adolescent, il serait protégé.

Hélas, à part diviser sa meute et rendre le garçon malheureux et furieux, le loup garou n'avait pas obtenu le résultat qu'il escomptait. Un complice de Keyra avait attaqué Stiles et son père et sans l'intervention de Derek, ils seraient probablement morts. L'alpha avait donc rapatrié le shérif et son fils au manoir où toute la meute était déjà rassemblée dans l'attente de l'affrontement final avec Keyra, qui avait réussi à s'évader, et le policier était désormais au courant de l'existence des loups garous.

Au terme d'un combat où Derek était passé à un cheveu de la mort et où Joackim avait abattu la tante de Stiles, les Nettoyeurs avaient quitté la ville, rapidement suivis par les Protecteurs qui n'avaient plus de raison de rester à Beacon Hills. Louane et sa sœur étaient pourtant restées chez l'alpha, quittant leur famille adoptive où elles ne se sentaient pas à leur place pour rester avec la meute.

Mais pour Scott, le pire dans tout ça, ce n'était pas que son meilleur ami avait été plus que bousculé durant ces deux dernières années, ce n'était pas que son alpha avait failli perdre la vie, ce n'était pas la menace que représentait les Nettoyeurs pour lui. Non, ce qui l'avait énervé plus que tout, c'était le fait que sa mère avait commencé à fréquenter Peter.

Malgré les réticences de l'adolescent quant à leur relation, l'infirmière et le loup garou étaient restés ensemble et la mère du garçon était même tombée enceinte de jumeaux. Si Scott avait finalement réussi à accepter leur relation, il n'aimait tout de même pas trop savoir que Peter sortait avec sa mère.

Il s'en plaignait régulièrement auprès de Stiles. Son meilleur ami tentait alors de lui remonter le moral en lui disant qu'il aurait pu avoir pire comme beau-père, que sa mère aurait pu tomber sous le charme de Gérard Argent et qu'il pouvait s'estimer heureux que le géniteur de ses futurs frère et sœur ne soient pas un vieux sadique croulant sous le poids des années et de la méchanceté mais un loup garou sarcastique de l'âge de Melissa.

Scott se pencha vers la table basse pour attraper un nouveau biscuit tandis que Stiles extirpait son téléphone portable de sa poche pour lire le texto qu'il venait de recevoir. En voyant le sourire niais qui s'affichait sur le visage de son meilleur ami pendant qu'il lisait son message, le loup garou se moqua de lui :

— Ah, toi, tu es en train de lire un SMS de Derek !

La relation entre l'alpha et Stiles s'était améliorée depuis le début des vacances. Après être restés en mauvais termes pendant de longues semaines, à cause de leur rupture brutale, les deux garçons s'étaient finalement expliqués. Si le loup garou avait avoué toujours aimer Stiles, celui-ci s'était vengé du jeune homme en refusant de se remettre avec lui tout de suite, bien qu'il l'ait embrassé.

L'adolescent s'était fait un malin plaisir de flirter avec Derek les jours suivants, faisant mine de tomber sous son charme avant de le repousser. L'alpha avait accepté de rentrer dans son jeu, conscient qu'il méritait un peu de subir la punition que le garçon lui infligeait. Etonnamment, le loup garou avait trouvé amusant d'essayer de reconquérir son ex-petit ami et après trois semaines de jeu, Stiles avait accepté d'arrêter de faire tourner en bourrique le jeune homme et ils s'étaient remis ensemble officiellement.

L'adolescent leva les yeux de l'écran de son mobile et fit une grimace à son meilleur ami.

— Oui, et alors ?

— Rien, ricana Scott. C'est juste que tu souris bêtement.

— Parce que tu crois que t'as l'air plus intelligent quand on parle d'Allison ? répliqua Stiles sur un ton goguenard.

Le loup garou haussa les épaules et engloutit son gâteau avant de s'essuyer les mains sur son jean. Après s'être assuré que ses doigts étaient propres, le garçon se saisit de sa manette, prêt à débuter une nouvelle partie.

— Alors, on joue ou tu préfères discuter avec ton chéri ? finit-il par s'impatienter.

Son meilleur ami fit courir ses doigts sur l'écran de son portable encore quelques secondes avant d'accepter de le poser à côté de lui.

— Derek veut que je vienne chez lui.

— A 18 h ? releva Scott. Il est sans gêne. Et toi, tu vas aller le voir et m'abandonner ?

— Mais non, soupira Stiles. Je ne vais pas accourir dès qu'il veut me voir. J'irai chez lui quand tu partiras de chez moi.

— Et si je reste toute la soirée pour jouer aux jeux vidéo avec toi ? le nargua le loup garou.

L'autre adolescent leva les yeux au ciel, conscient que le garçon se moquait de lui. Son mobile vibra et il regarda son téléphone avant de relancer la partie, s'attirant les lamentations de son adversaire qui se plaignait de passer plus de temps à attendre qu'à réellement jouer. Stiles fronça les sourcils en découvrant le contenu du message qu'il avait reçu et coupa court aux jérémiades de son meilleur ami.

— Euh … Scott ? Je crois qu'il y a un problème avec Derek.

Le loup garou arrêta aussitôt de plaisanter pour prendre un air inquiet.

— Un problème ? Comment ça, un problème ?

L'adolescent lui montra son téléphone pour qu'il puisse lire le texto que l'alpha lui avait envoyé.

« J'ai vraiment besoin que tu viennes au manoir maintenant. Emmène Scott avec toi. »

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard angoissé.

— Tu penses qu'il faut qu'on y aille ? demanda Stiles.

— Bah, je pense qu'il n'enverrait pas un message comme ça si ce n'était pas une urgence … grimaça Scott, l'air mal à l'aise.

— J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, murmura son meilleur ami d'une voix blanche.

Le loup garou ne sut quoi lui dire pour le réconforter et se contenta de lui tapoter sur l'épaule avant de se lever. Les deux garçons éteignirent la console et sortirent pour s'installer dans la Jeep. Stiles démarra la voiture et Scott chercha quoi dire pour le rassurer, sans pour autant trouver les mots qui auraient pu faire baisser le stress de son ami.

Le voyage se passa dans un silence tendu, qu'aucun des deux garçons ne parvint à briser. Lorsqu'ils se garèrent devant le manoir, la Camaro de Derek était bien là mais les volets de la maison étaient fermés et il n'y avait aucun signe de vie.

— Tu entends quelque chose ? lança Stiles en détachant sa ceinture de sécurité et en tournant la tête vers Scott.

Son meilleur ami secoua la tête et les deux garçons sortirent de la Jeep pour se diriger vers le manoir. Le loup garou passa devant l'humain et posa la main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée. Il poussa doucement le battant en faisant attention à ne pas le faire grincer et les adolescents tendirent l'oreille. Aucun bruit ne se fit entendre et rien ne bougea dans le noir qui enveloppait l'intérieur du manoir.

Scott et Stiles échangèrent un coup d'œil.

— J'y vais d'abord et tu t'enfuis si jamais je te le dis, ok ? chuchota le loup garou.

Son meilleur ami hocha la tête, le teint pâle, le cœur serré par l'angoisse et ils entrèrent dans le manoir.


	3. Chapitre 2

_Noir. _

_Il fait noir dans la pièce où je suis. _

_Il fait aussi noir que dans le manoir ce jour-là._

_J'ai mal, j'ai froid, j'ai peur. Je voudrais oublier que je souffre, que mon corps est glacé, que mon cœur est rongé par l'angoisse. Je voudrais oublier que mon estomac crie famine alors que je n'aurais rien à manger. Je voudrais oublier que je vais probablement mourir._

_Le souvenir manque s'envoler et me laisser seul dans cette pièce sombre, face à mes cauchemars et à mes craintes. Je le rattrape juste à temps et je me concentre de toutes mes forces pour qu'il envahisse mon esprit et me transporte hors de ma prison. Pour qu'il me redonne de l'espoir et la force de lutter pour survivre._

_Je me laisse porter, je me laisse flotter, je me laisse emporter. Et ça fonctionne._

_Je retourne dans le manoir._

# #

Scott avança dans le couloir et se dirigea à pas lents vers le salon. Il sentait la présence de Stiles juste derrière lui, le stress et l'angoisse rendant sa respiration difficile. Le loup garou pénétra dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Même sans ses capacités de lycanthrope, l'adolescent n'aurait pas été complètement aveugle car la porte d'entrée entrouverte permettait à la lumière extérieure de pénétrer dans le salon.

Soudain, alors que les deux garçons n'avaient fait que quelques pas dans le manoir, Scott se jeta vivement sur le côté, sans crier gare. Stiles n'eut même pas le temps de le suivre. Il avait juste discerné la forme de son meilleur ami qui bondissait sur la droite et avant qu'il ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, le loup garou avait actionné l'interrupteur et la lumière l'éblouit, lui faisant vivement battre des paupières.

Comme un seul homme, les treize personnes présentes dans la pièce se mirent à crier en chœur :

— Surprise !

Derek et ses yeux d'un vert brillant, Melissa, assise dans un fauteuil, Peter aux côtés de l'infirmière, une main sur son épaule, Danny, une moue mi gênée, mi fière, sur les lèvres, Erica et Allison qui rigolaient, Lydia, blottie contre Jackson, Matt qui avait son appareil photo à la main, Louane et Hana, discrètes comme à leur habitude, Isaac, qui lui fit un clin d'œil et son père, l'air ému. Ils étaient tous là, souriant et applaudissant. Stiles eut du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Puis, la lumière se fit dans son esprit et il sourit béatement. C'était le 24 août aujourd'hui, le jour de son anniversaire. Evidemment, tous ses amis lui avaient envoyé un texto ou l'avaient appelé pour le lui souhaiter, mais il avait été convenu avec la meute de célébrer l'événement le samedi suivant, pour être certain que tout le monde serait disponible.

Les adolescents étaient toujours en vacances mais avec la rentrée qui approchait, ils se trouvaient une multitude de choses à faire d'urgence avant la reprise des cours. Lydia et Jackson partaient régulièrement en excursion pour aller faire du shopping dans le grand centre commercial d'une ville voisine, Scott faisait des heures en plus chez Deaton car au retour les vacances, la clinique vétérinaire était pleine tandis que Peter et Melissa préparait l'arrivée des jumeaux, qui était imminente.

Au vu des raisons évoquées précédemment, la meute avait donc conclu de fêter l'anniversaire de Stiles durant le weekend. C'est pourquoi l'adolescent ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir toutes les personnes auxquelles il tenait dans le salon du manoir. D'autant plus que Derek lui avait envoyé un message assez alarmant et que Scott avait assuré n'entendre personne dans le bâtiment, ce qui avait nourri l'angoisse de son meilleur ami. Alors qu'en fait, l'alpha et le garçon étaient de mèche depuis le départ et lui avaient fait croire qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons.

Stiles eut d'abord envie de s'énerver pour avoir été mené en bateau par deux des personnes qu'il aimait le plus. Pendant qu'ils se payaient sa tête, lui s'angoissait en imaginant que les anciens complices de sa tante cherchaient à venger sa mort en venant prendre la meute en otage.

Puis, l'adolescent réalisa qu'il n'y avait que des visages rayonnants tournés vers lui. Les filles semblaient être celles qui étaient les plus heureuses de la réussite de leur plan. Un plan que ses amis avaient si parfaitement monté que le garçon ne s'était douté de rien. Un plan qui avait nécessité une excellente cohésion d'équipe afin que le secret soit gardé jusqu'au bout. Un plan qui avait été ficelé dans le but de lui faire une surprise et de lui faire plaisir.

Un sourire ravi s'épanouit sur le visage de Stiles. Il ne changerait sa meute pour rien au monde.

— Bordel, vous m'avez fait une de ces frayeurs ! s'exclama-t-il en portant une main à son cœur.

— C'était le but, s'esclaffa Scott en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

— Espèce de traitre, grogna son meilleur ami. Et moi qui te faisais entièrement confiance …

— Tu aurais préféré passer le reste de la soirée à jouer aux jeux vidéo ? releva le loup garou.

L'humain ne répondit pas. Bien sûr que non ! Maintenant que la surprise et la colère de s'être fait mené en bateau étaient passées, l'adolescent était plus que ravi de savoir que ses amis avaient pris la peine de lui organiser une fête d'anniversaire en secret. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de grommeler un peu. Après tout, le garçon était en quelque sorte le roi, ce soir. Il pouvait bien se permettre de râler.

Stiles capta le regard vert brillant de Derek, qui l'observait avec un sourire en coin. L'adolescent avait envie de se jeter dans ses bras mais il se retint. Quelques mois auparavant, il ne se serait pas gêné pour lui montrer son affection et se serait blotti contre lui sans se soucier des autres. Mais suite à leur rupture, le garçon avait pris du recul. Et même s'il avait décidé de laisser une nouvelle chance à Derek et de se remettre avec lui, il avait pourtant pris soin de conserver ce qu'il appelait en son for intérieur « des limites de sécurité ».

Ces « limites de sécurité » consistaient en un moyen de se protéger d'une éventuelle rupture. En s'empêchant de redevenir accro à l'alpha comme il l'avait été depuis le début de leur relation, Stiles espérait que si la vie devait les éloigner de nouveau, il s'en remettrait mieux que lors de leur première séparation. L'adolescent en profitait également pour continuer de se venger du comportement du loup garou, en lui prouvant que désormais, il pouvait tout à fait se passer de lui.

Le garçon s'arracha à ses pensées pour se tourner vers son père.

— T'étais aussi dans le coup ? fit-il semblant de s'offusquer.

— Oui. Comment voulais-tu que je résiste à Lydia et Allison, quand elles sont venues me demander de participer à ta surprise ?

Stiles haussa un sourcil narquois mais n'eut pas le temps de répliquer autre chose. Scott lui agrippa l'épaule et le secoua gentiment.

— Tu ne vas pas passer la soirée à nous reprocher d'avoir organisé une petite fête en secret ? Allez, viens ouvrir tes cadeaux ! Y en a une montagne, ça risque de te prendre du temps !

— Une montagne ? répéta l'adolescent, incrédule.

— Dix-sept, précisa Lydia dans un sourire rayonnant.

Stiles se retint de dire que selon la tradition, étant donné que c'était son dix-huitième anniversaire, ses amis auraient dû lui offrir le nombre de cadeaux correspondant à son âge, voire même un de plus, vu qu'il entamait sa dix-neuvième année. Mais il jugea que ce n'était pas le genre de réflexion à faire. Après tout, si ses amis s'étaient cotisés pour lui acheter dix-sept objets, c'était déjà énorme ! Il ne voulait pas leur faire de la peine en réclamant un cadeau de plus. Surtout que le garçon savait que s'il faisait état de son point de vue, Lydia ferait en sorte qu'il obtienne son dix-huitième présent.

Alors que Stiles faisait mine de s'approcher de la table sur laquelle il y avait ses cadeaux, une main se posa sur son épaule et l'adolescent se retourna, les sourcils froncés, ne sachant pas qui pouvait se tenir derrière lui.

Le garçon retint un hoquet de stupeur en découvrant un regard chocolat profond, un sourire énigmatique, une montagne de muscles et une peau noire comme l'ébène.

Boyd se racla la gorge avant de lancer.

— Joyeux anniversaire !

Il sourit gentiment à Stiles, qui battit des cils, incrédule. L'adolescent ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir le loup garou surgir dans le salon du manoir pour son anniversaire. Plus personne de la meute n'avait de ses nouvelles depuis qu'il avait déménagé. Enfin, apparemment, quelqu'un avait gardé contact avec le garçon à la peau noire, puisqu'il était là.

Stiles finit par sourire en retour à l'ancien membre de la meute de Derek et lui tapota sur le bras.

— Hey ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir ! Ça va ?

Boyd acquiesça et après avoir échangé quelques mots avec l'adolescent, il recula pour le laisser aller découvrir ses autres cadeaux. Le loup garou prit soin de se placer à côté de Danny, loin d'Erica. Même si cela faisait presque un an qu'ils avaient rompu, il y avait toujours une petite tension entre eux deux. Ce que la jeune fille lui avait fait savoir dès qu'elle l'avait vu pénétrer dans le salon du manoir, dans l'après-midi, alors qu'elle aidait à décorer la pièce.

Un regard glacial, un « bonjour » tout aussi froid et une bise polie, mais sèche. Le garçon à la peau noire n'avait pas eu besoin d'un décodeur pour comprendre qu'Erica lui en voulait toujours de l'avoir quitté. Il avait décidé de ne pas y faire attention et avait discuté avec les autres. Pourtant, même si son ancienne meute l'avait bien accueilli, Boyd sentait qu'il n'y avait plus sa place. Que les autres loups lui en voulaient encore d'être parti.

L'adolescent quitta ses pensées moroses pour se concentrer sur Stiles qui ouvrait un premier cadeau. Le garçon se débattit quelques instants avec le ruban qui entourait le papier mais finit finalement par réussir à démêler le nœud sans se servir de la paire de ciseaux que lui tendait Lydia. Il découvrit un maillot des Mets, différent de celui qu'il avait déjà, mais toujours dans les couleurs bleu et orange de son équipe de baseball préférée.

— Je croyais que ces deux couleurs n'allaient pas ensemble ? ricana l'adolescent.

— Et elles ne vont pas ensemble ! confirma la rousse.

— Mais vu que c'est toi qui les porte, on s'en fiche, poursuivit Allison.

— Il faudra juste que tu te tiennes loin de nous quand tu mettras ce maillot. On n'a pas envie d'être associées à une telle faute de goût, conclut Erica.

Les trois filles échangèrent un regard complice et pouffèrent. Stiles fit semblant de ne pas les avoir vues et s'empara du cadeau suivant. C'était un paquet fin et rectangulaire et lorsqu'il eut arraché le papier qui l'enveloppait, l'adolescent découvrit un jeu vidéo d'aventures. Il l'avait déjà acheté par le passé mais le Cédérom n'avait pas survécu au poids du garçon après qu'il lui ait marché dessus.

Stiles découvrit ensuite un film qu'il était allé voir au cinéma avec ses amis et qu'il avait adoré. C'était l'histoire de deux hommes qui étaient virés de leur ancienne boîte et se retrouvait à effectuer un stage dans l'entreprise Google alors qu'ils n'y connaissaient rien en matière de nouvelles technologies ou d'Internet.

L'adolescent reçut également une clé USB à brancher sur le poste radio de sa Jeep et sur laquelle Danny avait mis plusieurs dizaines de chansons que la meute avait sélectionnées pour leur ami. Les filles lui avaient également confectionné une carte d'anniversaire dont la phrase « Joyeux anniversaire ! » apparaissait en relief lorsqu'on l'ouvrait. Quant aux garçons, plutôt que de faire une carte, ils avaient opté pour lui offrir une entrée dans un parc d'attractions.

Le garçon voyait la pile de cadeaux diminuer au fur et à mesure et il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il y en ait encore, après tout ce qu'il s'était déjà fait offrir. Il soupçonnait Derek d'avoir participé à l'achat de la majorité des cadeaux, parce qu'il ne voyait pas comment ses amis auraient pu faire pour lui offrir tant de choses.

— Un chèque-cadeau pour m'acheter des vêtements ? ne put s'empêcher de relever Stiles après avoir déchiré une enveloppe. Vous trouvez que je m'habille mal ?

— Non. Mais les filles tenaient absolument à t'offrir une autre fringue que ton maillot des Mets, expliqua Isaac. On s'est dit que quitte à t'acheter quelque chose, autant que tu le choisisses toi-même.

L'humain hocha la tête et se concentra sur la nouvelle enveloppe dont il s'était saisi. Elle était assez lourde et il se demanda ce qui avait pu être placé à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit enfin, après l'avoir soupesée quelques instants, Stiles trouva un petit boitier noir avec l'insigne Chevrolet dessus. En appuyant sur un bouton, l'adolescent en fit jaillir la clé qui avait été repliée à l'intérieur du boitier. Il observa un instant l'objet avant de se tourner vers Derek, l'air perplexe.

— Que …

— Tu n'arrêtes pas de me dire que tu veux conduire ma voiture, se justifia l'alpha en haussant les épaules. Comme ça, tu arrêteras de me harceler pour que je te donne les clés, tu les auras déjà sur toi. Il te suffira de me prévenir que tu prends la Camaro.

Stiles sourit doucement au loup garou, qui était juste à côté de lui, et se permit d'aller le serrer dans ses bras, bien qu'il ait tout fait pour l'ignorer depuis le début de la soirée. Il savait que Derek faisait tout pour lui prouver qu'il l'aimait encore profondément, multipliant les petites attentions discrètes, et ce malgré le comportement lunatique de l'adolescent, tantôt distant, tantôt complice.

Lui prêter sa voiture était une belle preuve de confiance et le garçon se sentait énormément touché par ce geste. Il ne fit pourtant pas durer trop longtemps son étreinte avec Derek et entreprit d'aller finir d'ouvrir ses derniers cadeaux.

Il y avait encore une bande dessinée inspirée d'un jeu vidéo que Scott et lui adorait et un flacon de son parfum préféré, qu'il avait fini la semaine précédente. Stiles comprenait maintenant pourquoi son père lui avait dit de ne pas en racheter tout de suite. Et lui, il n'avait rien vu venir ! L'adolescent se trouvait bien crédule, parfois.

Il attrapa un paquet et lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il découvrit une sorte de boîte en plastique, dont l'ouverture était grillagée. Perplexe, le garçon lança un regard à ses amis et les découvrit tous en train de pouffer bêtement de rire. Un sourcil levé, une moue étonnée sur le visage, Stiles ouvrit un autre paquet rectangulaire et découvrit un bac gris, lui aussi en plastique.

De plus en plus perdu, l'adolescent se saisit de la dernière enveloppe qu'il y avait sur la table et la déchira pour découvrir à l'intérieur la brochure d'un élevage de chats. Le garçon fixa le papier, observa le bac et la boîte en plastique, fronça les sourcils et enfin, il comprit. Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Lydia déclara :

— On a hésité, parce qu'on voulait vraiment te faire la surprise, mais on s'est dit que plutôt que de choisir pour toi, ce serait mieux que tu voies toi-même celui que tu veux.

— Je ne sais pas si c'était la meilleure solution, soupira le garçon. Je ne vais jamais savoir lequel adopter quand je serai face aux chatons !

La meute rigola face à la déclaration de leur ami. Stiles s'apprêtait à remercier tout le monde quand Matt le stoppa.

— Attends, il reste deux cadeaux que tu n'as pas vus !

Le photographe montra son ordi, prêt à projeter quelque chose sur la télé et chacun se tourna vers l'écran plasma du salon. Le fils Daehler appuya sur une touche de son clavier et le visage de Scott apparut sur la télé.

— C'est bon ? C'est en route ? Sûr ? Si je parle, ça va être enregistré ?

— Mais oui, je te dis que c'est bon, répondit la voix de Matt.

— Ok. Bon, bin … Hey, Stiles ! Bon, si tu vois la vidéo, c'est que tu as découvert notre petite surprise. Hé, hé, hé, j'espère que tu ne te doutais de rien ! Bon, bah, tout ça pour te dire que je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire ! Et j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop, de t'avoir mené en bateau. T'as vu, j'ai gardé le secret jusqu'au bout ! Enfin, je croise les doigts pour ne pas avoir vendu la mèche avant le jour J. C'est tout à fait mon genre … Bon, euh, Matt me fais signe d'abréger donc je vais m'arrêter là, alors. Encore joyeux anniversaire !

Après Scott, chaque membre de la meute se succéda sur l'écran pour souhaiter un bon anniversaire à Stiles. Tous les messages émurent l'adolescent et il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux lorsque Matt enchaîna avec un mini-film composé de photos du garçon depuis sa naissance jusqu'à son adolescence. Pendant que les clichés défilaient en boucle, Lydia proposa de servir les verres de punch et elle s'éclipsa avec Erica et Allison dans la cuisine pour aller chercher des petits fours et des gobelets.

Stiles se détourna de l'écran et commença à aller remercier tout le monde pour les cadeaux qu'il avait reçus. La musique retentissait joyeusement dans le salon et les conversations allaient bon train.

Après avoir reçu les vœux de tous les invités, l'adolescent rejoignit Scott, Jackson, Danny et Matt qui étaient en train de discuter avec Boyd, tâchant d'éviter de regarder vers Isaac, Allison et Lydia qui, par solidarité pour Erica, évitaient de traîner avec le loup garou à la peau d'ébène. Le garçon espérait juste que la tension resterait minimale et ne viendrait pas gâcher la fête.

Stiles secoua la tête pour éliminer les pensées négatives de son esprit. C'était son anniversaire, il n'allait pas ruminer dans son coin, quand même ! L'adolescent se concentra sur ce que son meilleur ami racontait à Boyd d'un ton joyeux. L'adolescent sourit. Il se sentait réellement bien, entouré de ses amis et de sa famille.

— Et ensuite, il a été tellement surpris qu'il en est tombé de sa chaise ! s'esclaffa Scott en lançant un regard moqueur à son meilleur ami.

Le reste du groupe éclata de rire et Stiles fit une moue boudeuse.

— Si vous vous moquez de moi, je repars, bougonna-t-il en s'éloignant pour rejoindre les filles et Isaac.

— Mais naaaaaan, reste ! lança Scott.

— Je crois que tu l'as vexé, souligna Boyd avec un sourire gêné.

— Vexé ? releva Jackson. Tu parles, il en faut plus pour vexer Stiles. Et puis, dans quelques minutes, il aura tout oublié. De toute façon, il ne peut pas rester fâché avec Scott, il l'aime trop pour ça !

— A ce point ? rigola doucement le loup garou à la peau d'ébène.

— Faut avouer que si on ne savait pas que Scott était avec Allison et que Stiles était avec Derek, on pourrait se poser des questions sur leur relation, annonça Danny.

— N'importe quoi ! râla le numéro onze de l'équipe de crosse. Ch'uis pas gay !

— Stiles aurait juré la même chose il y a un an, susurra Jackson avant de siroter le contenu de son gobelet.

Scott se mit à marmonner dans son coin et vexé, il s'éloigna sous les réflexions moqueuses de Jackson pour rejoindre son meilleur ami, toujours en train de discuter avec les filles et Isaac. Boyd l'avait suivi des yeux, inquiet à l'idée que les railleries aient pu le blesser. Puis, le garçon se rappela qu'il s'agissait de Scott et qu'il en fallait bien plus pour le froisser. Rassuré, le loup garou reprit sa discussion avec Jackson et Danny.

# #

_J'avais été triste quand Boyd était parti. Bien sûr, pas autant qu'Erica, qui avait été la plus affectée par son départ, étant donné qu'il l'avait largué avant de quitter la ville. Mais j'avais quand même ressenti de la peine. On n'était pourtant pas si proches que ça. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'on ait été vraiment amis. Ça doit être un truc de meute. Tout le reste du groupe était malheureux et ça m'avait affecté aussi._

_ Toujours est-il qu'en le revoyant avec nous dans la pièce, ce jour-là, j'ai ressenti de nouveau de la tristesse. Parce que je savais qu'il ne revenait pas pour toujours. Qu'il repartirait aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Il n'avait rien dit, mais je l'avais lu dans ses yeux, alors qu'ils discutaient avec nous et que je l'observais de loin. _

_ Et aujourd'hui encore, je ressens cette même tristesse qui me sert le cœur. Et je ne veux pas me souvenir de ça. Parce que je souffre assez comme ça quand _ils_ sont là. Alors, je veux oublier tout ce qui peut m'apporter du chagrin._

_ Sauf qu'en essayant de chasser le visage mélancolique de Boyd de mon esprit, je chasse aussi le souvenir de cette soirée, ce souvenir qui me fait tant de bien. Qui me permet de résister. De survivre._

_ Alors, à contrecœur, je me reconcentre sur cet événement et j'essaie de passer le plus rapidement possible les moments où j'ai croisé Boyd. Mais plus j'essaie de les faire défiler vite et plus j'ai l'impression qu'ils s'étirent dans mon esprit._

_ Je finis par céder. Et je me remémore chaque instant de cette soirée dans le moindre détail. Parce que je le préfère quand même être mélancolique en y repensant que me souvenir de ce qu'_ils_ me font subir tous les jours._


	4. Chapitre 3

La fête battit son plein toute la soirée. Après avoir grignoté des petits fours et bu un verre ou deux de soda, Scott insista pour arrêter le diaporama avec les photos de Stiles qui défilait sur la télé pour lancer un karaoké. Matt finit par capituler et ferma son ordi. Après avoir installé le matériel qu'il avait prévu à cet effet, le loup garou demanda à la cantonade qui voulait venir chanter avec lui.

Stiles fut désigné volontaire et fut poussé à côté de son meilleur ami. L'adolescent accepta de faire deux chansons avant de trouver le moyen de donner son micro à Derek. L'alpha ronchonna qu'il n'avait pas envie de chanter mais son copain le regarda fixement jusqu'à ce qu'il avance à côté de Scott. Le jeune homme fit une performance raisonnable mais se débarrassa du micro aussitôt la chanson finie, le tendant à Lydia avant de rejoindre Stiles, qui cachait à peine son sourire derrière sa main.

— Ça te fait rire de me voir humilié, hein ? grogna le loup garou en croisant les bras.

— Tu ne chantes pas si mal que ça, assura l'adolescent en posant ses mains sur les hanches de Derek.

— Si tu le dis, soupira l'alpha en entourant le cou de son amoureux de ses bras. Tu restes dormir avec moi, ce soir ?

Le garçon pencha la tête sur le côté, faisant mine d'hésiter, et le jeune homme l'embrassa sur le front.

— Allez, dis oui. S'il te plaît.

— Je vais demander à mon père s'il veut bien, minauda Stiles en s'échappant de l'étreinte du loup garou pour filer à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Derek secoua la tête en suivant des yeux l'adolescent qui rejoignait le shérif. Un fin sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres et il finit par détourner le regard pour suivre le duel qui opposait Scott et Jackson sur la chanson « Gives You Hell ».

# #

_Les paroles de la chanson résonnent dans mon esprit. Je frissonne. Je me sens mal. Je veux quitter l'enfer dans lequel je suis plongé depuis … Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? Est-ce des jours ? Des semaines ? Des mois ?_

_J'ai perdu la notion du temps. Je sais juste que je veux partir d'ici et retrouver la joie et la chaleur de cette soirée. Parce que j'y étais bien. Rien ne pouvait m'atteindre, parce que ma meute m'entourait._

_Ils me manquent. Tous._

# #

Les premiers à partir furent Matt et Louane. La jeune fille était fatiguée et bien qu'il soit à peine minuit, elle ne tenait déjà plus debout. Stiles se demandait souvent comment elle avait pu devenir Protectrice, étant donné le peu de résistance physique et émotionnelle dont elle faisait preuve, avant de se rappeler que son amie n'avait pas choisi ce rôle mais se l'était vu imposer.

Peter et Melissa finirent eux aussi par prendre congé de la fête. L'infirmière avait passé la soirée assise dans le canapé, souriant et participant aux conversations, mais les cernes qu'elle avait sous les yeux témoignaient de sa fatigue. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha de Stiles pour lui dire au revoir, l'adolescent se dit que ça aurait été vraiment sympa si les jumeaux étaient nés le même jour que lui. Puis, il se ravisa, estimant que c'était mieux d'avoir son anniversaire pour lui tout seul.

Peu à peu, les invités rentrèrent chez eux. L'adolescent les remercia un par un et serra son père très fort contre lui quand il vient le saluer avant de rentrer chez lui. Les derniers à quitter le manoir furent Scott et Allison, le loup garou voulant rester le plus longtemps possible avec son meilleur ami. Il fallut que la chasseuse insiste lourdement pour que Scott accepte enfin de raccompagner la jeune fille chez elle.

Une fois toute la meute partie, Stiles voulut commencer à ranger un peu le salon mais Derek l'interrompit.

— Il est presque deux heures du matin. On fera ça demain. Si on allait se coucher, plutôt ?

Fatigué, l'adolescent accepta la proposition aussitôt et laissa même le jeune homme glisser sa main dans la sienne pour l'entraîner avec lui. Ils montèrent l'escalier et rejoignirent la chambre de l'alpha. Pendant que le loup garou fermait la porte, le garçon s'étira en baillant.

— Je suis pas mécontent d'aller me coucher, avoua-t-il en s'approchant du lit.

Avant qu'il ait pu se glisser sous les draps, Derek l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser. Sa langue se glissa malicieusement entre les lèvres de Stiles qui se laissa faire, préférant profiter de l'instant plutôt que de s'amuser à esquiver le jeune homme. Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment, leurs corps serrés l'un contre l'autre, leurs souffles mêlés, oubliant le reste du monde pour se concentrer sur leurs bouches qui se cherchaient, se liaient et se déliaient.

Puis, alors qu'ils se reculaient légèrement pour reprendre leur respiration, l'alpha appuya sur les épaules de l'adolescent qui bascula en arrière et se retrouva allongé sur le lit. Le cri outré que le garçon s'apprêtait à pousser mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit le loup garou monter à son tour sur le lit pour se positionner au-dessus de lui, un genou posé de chaque côté de ses jambes.

— Euh … Tu fais quoi ? demanda bêtement Stiles, l'air perdu.

— Je t'offre ton dernier cadeau, répondit Derek dans un murmure. Tu as dix-huit ans, non ? On peut faire tout ce qu'on veut maintenant.

L'adolescent battit des cils pendant que l'alpha posait sa bouche dans son cou pour déposer sur sa peau de légers baisers. L'information remonta lentement à son cerveau. Il prit enfin conscience qu'il avait atteint l'âge de la majorité sexuelle en Californie alors que le loup garou faisait glisser sa langue le long de sa mâchoire.

— Tu … Tu veux dire qu'on va … Vraiment le faire ? bégaya le garçon.

— A moins que tu n'en aies plus envie … murmura le jeune homme en frottant son nez contre le sien.

Le souffle de Derek contre son visage empêchait Stiles de réfléchir correctement et il fut incapable de balbutier autre chose qu'un « Si, si ». L'alpha s'empara une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres pour que leurs langues se rejoignent. En son for intérieur, l'adolescent n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait enfin coucher avec le loup garou. Après tous ces mois à espérer pouvoir enfin sauter le pas, à rêver de ce moment, sa première fois était enfin arrivée.

L'alpha finit par séparer leurs bouches et enleva son T-shirt avant d'aider l'adolescent à se redresser pour lui ôter à son tour son haut. Le loup garou le poussa ensuite vers les oreillers et recommença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Stiles passa ses doigts dans les cheveux du jeune homme avant de les glisser le long de son dos, profitant des baisers du lycanthrope contre sa peau et retenant un soupir de bien-être.

Derek suivit du bout de sa langue le cou de l'adolescent et la courbe de son épaule avant de revenir vers sa gorge. L'alpha glissa de quelques centimètres et sa bouche se posa sur le torse du garçon, le arsemant de baiser.

Stiles se sentit frissonner au contact des lèvres du loup garou sur sa peau qui descendait doucement de plus en plus bas, ses joues rougissant légèrement sous l'effet de la chaleur qui commençait à l'envahir. Le jeune homme embrassait désormais son ventre, un peu au-dessus de son nombril, et l'excitation arracha un autre frémissement à l'adolescent, qui sentit son intimité commencer à se tendre.

Les mains de Derek atteignirent son jean et il caressa du bout des doigts les hanches de son amoureux, s'amusant à suivre les contours du pantalon, déclenchant de nouveaux frissons au garçon.

Avant que Stiles ait pu vraiment réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, il entendit le bruit de sa braguette qu'on dézippait et sentit son jean glisser le long de ses jambes. Le contact de la peau chaude de l'alpha contre celle de ses cuisses lui confirma que le loup garou lui avait bien retiré son bas et qu'il n'était maintenant plus vêtu que de son caleçon.

La bouche du jeune homme repartit à l'assaut de son ventre, se laissant parfois aller à descendre sur son sous-vêtement pour titiller du bout des lèvres son intimité, qui, d'ailleurs, commençait à être assez à l'étroit, serrée contre le tissu.

Derek finit par se lasser du caleçon et d'une main, souleva le dos de Stiles pour pouvoir retirer le sous-vêtement avec plus de facilité. L'adolescent retint sa respiration tandis que les doigts de l'alpha se saisissaient avec douceur de son membre tendu pour le porter à sa bouche.

Le garçon laissa tomber ses mains sur le matelas pour pouvoir s'agripper au matelas pendant que le loup garou commençait à imprimer un mouvement de va-et-vient le long de son sexe. La sensation était beaucoup plus intense que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Stiles sentit ses joues s'empourprer de plus belle et il chercha quelque chose sur lequel se concentrer afin de garder le contrôle de son corps. N'importe quoi ferait l'affaire, tant que ça lui permettait d'oublier la langue de Derek contre sa peau.

L'adolescent se concentra sur la table de chevet qui était près du lit et fixa la lampe posée dessus, tentant de se rappeler le schéma qui expliquait comment le circuit électrique fonctionnait. Alors qu'il commençait à se contrôler et qu'il sentait la chaleur qui habitait ses joues refluer un peu, l'alpha serra légèrement plus fort son sexe entre ses doigts ce qui arracha un gémissement au garçon, totalement déconcentré.

Stiles tenta désespérément de se raccrocher à quelque chose pour éviter que l'excitation ne le submerge trop vite mais le loup garou ne lui laissait pas vraiment l'occasion de penser à autre chose. En désespoir de cause, il s'accrocha un peu plus fort aux draps :

— Euh … Tu … Tu … Tu évites de mettre les griffes, cette fois, heiiiin ?

Sa voix était montée dans les aigus sur la fin, la langue de Derek contre sa peau lui procurant un plaisir tel qu'il n'en avait pas connu depuis la dernière fois que l'alpha s'était laissé aller partager un moment intime avec lui. La seule fois précédente, en réalité. Celle durant laquelle le loup garou était sous l'influence d'aconit et qu'il avait confondu Stiles avec Kate. Celle où l'intervention de Peter avait sûrement épargné la vie de l'adolescent.

Derek laissa enfin le bas ventre de son amoureux tranquille et remonta d'un mouvement souple au niveau de son visage.

— Tu as vraiment envie qu'on remue le passé ? chuchota-t-il en embrassant doucement la joue du garçon

— Euh … Joker !

— Alors laisse-moi faire au lieu de bavarder …

Après avoir déposé un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Stiles, l'alpha redescendit au niveau de son bas-ventre et recommença sa douce torture, arrachant un gémissement à l'adolescent qui se mit à réciter la table de multiplication de huit dans sa tête pour éviter de penser à ce que le loup garou était en train de faire.

Alors qu'il se demandait pour la troisième fois combien faisait huit multiplié par trois, Derek, après avoir humidifié son index gauche avec sa salive, introduisit son doigt dans l'intimité du garçon. Cela eut le mérite d'arrêter la récitation de la table de multiplication mais fit naître des inquiétudes dans l'esprit de Stiles quant à la suite des événements.

Il n'avait jamais osé en parler avec Isaac et Danny. Mais l'adolescent était allé sur des forums pour se documenter sur la chose. Le garçon imaginait assez bien comment cela allait se passer, mais il avait voulu se rassurer parce qu'il avait entendu dire que lorsqu'on « passait par derrière », c'était toujours assez douloureux.

Grand mal lui en avait pris. Il avait lu tout et n'importe quoi, de la question la plus idiote aux commentaires les plus moqueurs. Certains internautes avaient rendu compte de leur première expérience sexuelle et si quelques-uns la décrivaient comme géniale, beaucoup d'autres en gardaient un mauvais souvenir. En bref, il n'avait pas trouvé grand-chose pour le rassurer.

Un second doigt pénétra dans son intimité et Stiles se raidit. Ce n'était pas si douloureux que ça, au contraire de ce que certaines personnes avaient affirmé sur internet, mais ce n'était pas forcément très agréable non plus.

Sentant le malaise de son amoureux, Derek retira son index et son majeur et remonta de manière à pouvoir allumer la lampe sur la table de chevet, pour pouvoir croiser le regard angoissé de l'adolescent.

— Détends-toi, chaton, murmura l'alpha.

— Ouais, euh, ouais, je suis très détendu, assura Stiles d'une voix nouée.

— Non, pas trop …

— Mais, c'est, euh, la lumière qui me gêne ! mentit-il.

Le loup garou leva les yeux au ciel et appuya sur le bouton permettant d'éteindre l'ampoule de la lampe.

— Si tu te crispes, tu vas avoir mal, affirma Derek en caressant la joue de l'adolescent avec le dos de sa main droite.

— C'est facile pour toi de dire ça … grommela le garçon.

L'alpha posa ses lèvres sur le bout du nez de son amoureux.

— Si tu ne te sens pas prêt, on peut attendre encore un peu avant de le faire, proposa-t-il.

— J'aurais moins mal si on attend trois jours de plus ?

Comme le loup garou ne répondait rien, Stiles haussa les épaules.

— C'est bien ce que je me disais. Donc vu que j'attends depuis déjà un an, un mois et huit jours, je pense qu'il est temps qu'on passe à l'action.

— Je t'aime, souffla Derek.

— Moi aussi, je t'aime. Allez, retourne donc en bas, j'aimais bien ce que tu y faisais.

L'alpha laissa échapper un rire et après avoir embrassé l'adolescent sur la bouche, il redescendit au niveau de son bas-ventre. Stiles décida de réciter mentalement la table de multiplication de neuf pour éviter de penser aux doigts qui recommençaient à s'immiscer en lui. Mais le garçon s'en rappelait trop bien alors il décida de changer pour la table de sept, qui lui semblait un peu moins facile. Le troisième doigt qui s'introduisit dans son intimité lui arracha une grimace et un sursaut. Derek s'arrêta aussitôt.

— Je t'ai fait mal ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

— Un peu. Mais ça va aller, continue, doucement …

Le mouvement des doigts de l'alpha fit gémir l'adolescent de douleur.

— Désolé … s'excusa le loup garou en s'arrêtant une nouvelle fois de bouger.

— T'as pas du lubrifiant ? souffla Stiles. Ca passerait mieux, peut-être ?

— Euh … Non, je n'ai pas pensé à en acheter, avoua le jeune homme.

L'adolescent claqua sa langue contre ses dents.

— Bon, attends, retire tes doigts.

Derek s'exécuta et observa le garçon se pencher pour ouvrir le tiroir de la table de chevet. Il tâtonna dedans jusqu'à en tirer un paquet rectangulaire. Grâce à sa vision surdéveloppée, l'alpha réussit à lire le nom d'une marque de préservatifs pendant que son amoureux extrayait un emballage carré du paquet.

— Tu as acheté ça quand ? s'étonna le loup garou.

— Y a un moment. Juste au cas où.

— Euh … Tu ne comptes pas que je mette ça sur mes doigts quand même ?

Stiles fit une grimace surprise.

— Mais t'es bête ou quoi ? Un préservatif, ça se met pas sur la main ! T'as besoin que je t'explique comment ça fonctionne ?

— Hé ! C'est toi qui a commencé à me parler de lubrifiant sur mes doigts … se défendit Derek en rougissant.

— Bon, enlève ton pantalon, qu'on en finisse.

— T'as le don pour rendre ça romantique, grinça l'alpha.

— Tu m'excuses, mais j'en ai marre de me faire charcuter.

Stiles déchira l'emballage du préservatif et en sortit le contraceptif.

— Tu l'enlèves, ton jean, oui ou non ? s'impatienta-t-il alors que le loup garou le regardait faire.

— Bah … Je … Enfin, on va pas le faire maintenant …

— Et pourquoi pas ? Tu n'as pas fait tout ça pour qu'on en reste là ?

— Non, mais … Je veux dire … Enfin … Je n'ai même pas fini de … de … Préparer le terrain.

L'adolescent lança un regard blasé à son amoureux.

— C'est toi qui me parlais de romantisme ?

— Oh, c'est bon ! grogna Derek en retirant son jean et son boxer. Moi, je disais ça pour toi …

L'alpha se réinstalla sur le lit dès qu'il eut enlevé son pantalon et Stiles se saisit de son sexe, sur lequel il imprima un mouvement de va et vient pour s'assurer qu'il serait bien droit pour pouvoir enfiler le préservatif dessus. Son action fit frissonner le loup garou, ce qui eut pour effet de faire redescendre l'adolescent sur terre.

— Euh, on dirait que je fais ça tous les jours, d'enfiler des préservatifs sur des euh … Des, des, des … bégaya-t-il alors qu'il cherchait le bon mot. Euh … Mais je fais pas ça souvent, hein ? J'ai déjà essayé sur moi mais, bon, c'est pas vraiment un kiff de tous les jours, enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

— Je verrais peut-être mieux si tu te décidais à me le mettre ? suggéra Derek en tentant de prendre une voix envoutante.

Stiles ricana, mal à l'aise. Les joues rouges et les mains tremblantes, il réussit à faire passer le préservatif sur le sexe de l'alpha.

— Héhé ! Voilàvoilàvoilà … fit-il en se frottant les mains l'une contre l'autre. Bon, euh, je me tourne pour que tu, euh … Enfin, je me mets à quatre pattes ou … ?

Le loup garou le poussa doucement pour qu'il se rallonge, dos contre le matelas, et avec un sourire mutin, il l'embrassa tendrement. Mais même la langue du jeune homme venant taquiner la sienne n'empêcha pas l'adolescent de sentir le membre dressé de Derek s'introduire dans son intimité.

— Mais aïe ! s'écria le garçon.

L'alpha ralentit aussitôt le rythme, pour pénétrer plus en douceur son amoureux, de façon à lui faire le moins de mal possible.

— Mais vas moins vite, tu me fais mal ! rouspéta à nouveau Stiles.

— Moins vite, c'est l'arrêt complet ! signala le loup garou.

— Et bah, ce serait une bonne chose … ronchonna l'adolescent.

— C'est toi, aussi, qui n'a pas voulu que je te prépare plus ! s'insurgea le jeune homme.

— Oui, bah évite de t'énerver quand une partie de toi est dans mon corps ! On n'est jamais à l'abri d'un geste mal placé et je n'ai pas envie de me faire déchirer l'anus !

— Quoi ?

— Oublie ce que je viens de dire ! ordonna Stiles en rougissant.

Le garçon inspira profondément avant de déclarer :

— Bon, écoute, toi, tu ne bouges pas et c'est moi qui gère la pénétration. Comme ça, ça me permettra d'avoir moins mal, ok ?

— On peut toujours essayer …

L'adolescent souffla et bougea très légèrement en grimaçant. Centimètre par centimètre, il fit avancer le sexe de son amoureux, puis recula prudemment, pour voir si son intimité supporterait un mouvement de va et vient. La sensation n'était pas très agréable, mais au moins, aucune douleur ne se fit sentir.

— Tu vas pouvoir bouger aussi, signala Stiles. Mais doucement, hein ?

— Promis, chuchota Derek en embrassant la joue de l'adolescent.

L'alpha commença à avancer et à reculer en douceur et le garçon se demanda bien ce que les gens pouvaient trouver de spectaculaire au fait de coucher avec quelqu'un. Bon, les préliminaires, c'était vachement sympa, mais alors l'acte en lui-même … C'était bien loin de ce qu'il avait toujours entendu dire. Et aucun rapport avec les films pornos où les acteurs poussaient des cris qu'ils trouvaient désormais totalement ridicules.

Sentant que son amoureux était plus à l'aise, le loup garou se permit d'accélérer doucement le rythme de va et vient. La sensation de son bas ventre qui frottait de plus en plus vite contre celui de l'adolescent réveilla l'excitation de Stiles, qui avait largement chuté depuis plusieurs minutes. Une vague de chaleur lui enflamma de nouveau les joues et l'adolescent finit même pas éprouver un certain plaisir en sentant le jeune homme aller et venir en lui.

Une sensation électrisante parcourut son corps et vint se loger à l'arrière de sa nuque. Il se sentait tellement bien qu'il en avait presque du mal à respirer. Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils en train de faire l'amour ? Il aurait été incapable de le dire, ayant perdu toute notion de temps. Un coup de rein de Derek particulièrement bien ajusté le fit frissonner plus fort que toutes les fois d'avant et il retint un petit cri. L'alpha se crispa soudain et serra les poings sur les draps.

Avant que le garçon ait pu s'inquiéter, le jeune homme gémit dans l'oreille de son amoureux, qui comprit qu'il venait d'avoir son orgasme. Le loup garou souffla doucement, le temps de retrouver ses esprits.

— Désolé … Je l'ai pas senti venir, j'ai pas eu le temps de me retenir.

— Ah ! Euh, mais c'était très bien comme ça, hein ? affirma Stiles.

— Attends un peu, on n'a pas fini …

Derek se retira, enleva le préservatif et fit un nœud pour éviter qu'il ne se vide sur les draps. Il jeta ensuite le contraceptif usagé sur la table de chevet et après avoir embrassé l'adolescent, l'alpha redescendit au niveau de son bas-ventre.

Le garçon voulut se réciter de nouveau une table de multiplication pour penser à autre chose mais le loup garou imprimait un mouvement beaucoup plus rapide sur son membre tendu que lors des préliminaires et les chiffres refusèrent de se multiplier correctement. Stiles tenta de trouver un autre moyen de résister mais son esprit avait très envie de se concentrer sur le plaisir que lui procurait l'alpha.

Alors que ses mains s'agrippaient aux draps, son corps entier se contracta à la sensation de la langue du loup garou contre sa peau. Le plaisir le submergea d'un coup, lui coupant la respiration et l'électrisant, sa peau le picotant soudainement. Il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et un râle sortit de sa gorge alors qu'il venait dans la bouche du jeune homme.

De la sueur perlant sur son front, l'adolescent resta allongé sur le matelas, soudainement fatigué alors qu'il n'avait pas fait grand-chose.

— Tu as un goût amer, annonça Derek en venant se blottir à côté de lui.

— Merci pour l'info, grommela Stiles. J'avais pas besoin de le savoir.

L'alpha pouffa et tenta de voler un baiser à son amoureux, mais le garçon se recula vivement.

— Tu vas pas m'embrasser alors que tu viens d'avaler mon … Ma … Le … Truc, quoi ! protesta-t-il.

— Chochotte ! se moqua le loup garou. T'es vraiment une petite nature ! Tu viens prendre une douche ?

— La flemme, répondit l'adolescent en fermant les yeux.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire moqueur et avant que son amoureux ait pu faire un geste, il avait passé une main sous ses jambes, l'autre dans son dos, pour le porter.

— Hé ! Tu fais quoi ? s'écria Stiles s'accrochant au cou de Derek.

— Je t'emmène à la douche. Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser dormir dans mon lit alors que tu es en sueur ?

— Mais, on ne va pas y aller tout nu !

— Et pourquoi pas ? riposta l'alpha. Il n'y a personne pour nous voir.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, le loup garou se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains, l'adolescent dans les bras. Le garçon ne put retenir un éclat de rire et s'accrocha un peu plus fort au cou du jeune homme. Il posa sa joue contre l'épaule de Derek et ferma les yeux.

Finalement, il garderait un bon souvenir de sa première fois.


	5. Chapitre 4

Stiles avait posé sa joue contre l'épaule de Derek. Le jet d'eau chaude qui coulait dans son dos, les gouttes qui ricochaient contre sa peau et les doigts de l'alpha qui lui massaient le dos, tout était fait pour qu'il s'endorme.

— Chaton ? finit par murmurer doucement le loup garou.

— Mmh ? marmonna l'adolescent qui se serait volontiers assoupi contre son amoureux.

— Tu me fais toujours la tête ?

Le garçon daigna ouvrir les yeux pour observer le jeune homme. Il réfléchit un instant à la question. En fait, il ne savait plus vraiment s'il était toujours fâché après Derek ou s'il voulait simplement le faire souffrir comme lui avait souffert de leur rupture. L'alpha faisait pourtant de son mieux pour retrouver la confiance de Stiles et tout ce que lui faisait était de le repousser.

Conscient que ce n'était pas très mature et que ça risquait surtout de déboucher sur la fin de leur couple, l'adolescent inspira un grand coup et regarda le loup garou dans les yeux avant de lui répondre :

— Non. Je ne te fais plus la tête.

— Alors pourquoi tu m'ignores, parfois ?

— Je ne t'ignore pas, s'insurgea faiblement le garçon. Ou en tout cas, je n'en fais pas exprès.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil.

— Tu sais que je suis capable de savoir quand tu mens ?

— Bon, d'accord, concéda Stiles. Ça m'arrive de t'ignorer parfois parce que j'aime bien t'embêter. Et tu fais plus attention à moi quand je t'ignore que lorsque je te colle, alors …

L'adolescent attendit une réponse mais Derek resta silencieux. Il se contenta de sourire et de caresser doucement la joue du garçon avant de couper l'eau. L'alpha sortit de la douche, attrapa deux serviettes et en tendit une à Stiles. D'un geste rapide, le jeune homme s'essuya tout en observant du coin de l'œil l'adolescent qui se séchait lui aussi.

Ils regagnèrent ensuite la chambre du loup garou, frissonnant en quittant la chaleur de la salle de bains, et ils se glissèrent sous la couette, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Le loup garou caressa la joue de Stiles tandis que celui-ci fermait les yeux.

— Derek ? finit par marmonner l'adolescent.

— Oui, chaton ?

— Je t'aime trop pour rester fâché contre toi pour l'éternité.

La main du garçon se glissa dans celle du jeune homme et au vu de son rythme cardiaque, l'alpha comprit qu'il s'était endormi. Le loup garou embrassa le front de son amoureux.

— Moi aussi, je t'aime, chuchota-t-il tendrement.

# #

Peter observait le visage endormi de Melissa tout en caressant son ventre. Le loup garou entendait distinctement les cœurs des jumeaux battre à l'unisson, bien qu'il ait parfois l'impression qu'ils étaient légèrement décalés. L'homme avait hâte que les bébés naissent. Il n'en pouvait plus de passer ses journées à imaginer leurs visages. Il voulait les voir maintenant.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le lycanthrope ne vit pas que l'infirmière s'était réveillée. La mère de Scott sourit en voyant son regard dans le vague et leva une main pour lui caresser la joue.

— Tu ne dors pas ? Tu penses à quoi ?

— A rien de spécial, assura Peter en embrassant la paume de la femme.

— Ne me dis pas que tu réfléchis à d'autres prénoms pour les jumeaux, rigola doucement Melissa. Maintenant qu'on a enfin réussi à se décider, on ne va pas changer !

Le loup garou retint un rire. En effet, ils avaient eu du mal à choisir les prénoms de leurs enfants et après de longs débats, ils étaient parvenus à en choisir deux. Personne ne savait encore comment les jumeaux allaient s'appeler, bien que Lydia, Allison et Erica aient tenté de les faire avouer. Même Chris et Scott ne savait rien. Le chasseur avait simplement prévenu son meilleur ami d'enfance que s'il appelait son fils Peter Junior, il refuserait d'en être le parrain.

— Je ne pensais pas à ça, affirma le lycanthrope en regardant amoureusement l'infirmière. Je pensais plutôt à un truc qui énervera Scott.

— Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de l'embêter, hein ? soupira la femme.

— Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il est très protecteur envers toi, se plaignit Peter. Dès que je m'approche un peu trop près de toi, il montre les crocs.

— Parce que tu penses que tu seras comment quand ta fille sera née ? le taquina Melissa. On verra qui sera le plus protecteur entre Scott et toi.

Le loup garou haussa les épaules et marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. L'infirmière leva les yeux au ciel et lui demanda :

— Alors, c'est quoi ce truc auquel tu pensais et qui va énerver Scott ?

Le lycanthrope plongea son regard dans celui de sa compagne et murmura :

— Et si on se mariait ?

La femme en resta bouche-bée pendant quelques secondes.

— Pardon ?

— Tu n'as vraiment pas entendu ? railla Peter.

— Si, j'ai bien entendu, mais … Se marier ? Maintenant ?

Le loup garou leva les yeux au ciel.

— Pas dans l'instant, non. Ni même dans les semaines à venir. Les jumeaux ne vont pas tarder à naître, donc on a d'autres préoccupations. Mais dans quelques mois, on pourra y songer sérieusement. L'année prochaine, par exemple.

L'homme attendait une réponse de la part de Melissa, mais elle se contentait de le fixer d'un air énigmatique.

— Tu pourrais répondre quelque chose, même un non ! finit par protester le lycanthrope.

— Non.

— Non, tu ne peux rien répondre ? releva Peter.

L'infirmière secoua la tête.

— Non, je ne dis pas oui à ta proposition.

Le regard du loup garou se teinta de tristesse.

— Je vois … C'est à cause du père de Scott, hein ?

— Non, répliqua Melissa. C'est simplement que je ne vais pas te dire oui après la demande lamentable que tu viens de me faire. Propose-moi de t'épouser de manière plus convaincante et je te répondrais peut-être oui. Je pense que tu peux faire largement mieux que me poser la question en pleine nuit, alors que je suis encore à moitié endormie.

— Tu me mets au défi ? s'amusa le lycanthrope.

L'infirmière bailla avant de fermer les yeux.

— Surprends-moi, chuchota-t-elle.

# #

L'été touchait à sa fin et la rentrée se profilait pour les adolescents. L'enseignante que Peter remplaçait était enfin revenue de son congé maternité mais le loup garou s'était vu offert un nouveau poste, étant donné que le second professeur de littérature avait été muté dans un autre lycée. Le lycanthrope préparait donc ses futurs cours tout en comptant les jours qui le séparaient de la naissance des jumeaux.

Melissa était tout aussi impatiente que lui, surtout qu'elle était obligée de rester dans son lit toute la journée. L'infirmière avait hâte de pouvoir se lever et se déplacer sans risquer de perdre ses enfants. Heureusement, Peter et Scott venaient régulièrement lui tenir compagnie dans sa chambre. L'adolescent avait déménagé ses affaires dans le bureau au rez-de-chaussée pour laisser la chambre à son frère et sa sœur.

Le garçon et le loup garou avaient passé l'été à faire des travaux et à aménager la pièce et Melissa avait été surprise de les voir aussi complices. Bien sûr, Peter n'avait pu s'empêcher de taquiner Scott et l'adolescent avait grommelé qu'il ne le supportait pas mais globalement, ils s'entendaient de mieux en mieux, au grand soulagement de la femme.

Son fils n'était pas le seul à avoir déménagé. Après avoir passé la moitié de l'été au manoir Hale, Louane et Hana avait fini par le quitter pour un petit appartement dans Beacon Hills. Derek avait assuré que les deux adolescentes pouvaient rester plus longtemps chez lui mais elles avaient préféré devenir totalement indépendantes et Stiles aurait juré voir l'alpha soupirer de soulagement.

Après l'anniversaire de l'adolescent, Boyd était resté quelques jours en ville. Erica avait pris soin de l'éviter autant que possible, le fuyant presque, et par solidarité, Allison et Lydia étaient restées avec elle. Les garçons, eux, avaient profité du peu de temps avec leur ami pour faire des sorties, essayant de rattraper le temps perdu et lui racontant les derniers événements que la meute avait vécus.

L'adolescent avait été surpris de découvrir ce qu'ils avaient enduré et était resté choqué par la haine qui avait habitée Keyra. Il s'en était voulu de ne pas avoir été là pour les soutenir mais ses amis lui avaient assuré que sa présence n'aurait sûrement rien changé et qu'au contraire, il avait eu la chance d'être en sécurité, loin d'eux. Les garçons avaient évité de parler de la relation qu'Erica avait entretenue avec Joachim, même lorsque le loup garou leur avait demandé à demi-mot si la blonde avait un copain. Les choses étaient complexes entre les deux adolescents, ils ne voulaient pas les empirer avec des histoires qui n'étaient plus d'actualité.

C'est avec de la peine qu'ils avaient dit au revoir à Boyd, lorsque le moment de rentrer chez lui était arrivé.

— On reste en contact, leur avait-il promis au moment de partir.

Tout le monde avait acquiescé mais ils savaient tous que ce ne serait pas le cas. L'année précédente, ils avaient perdu le contact avec leur ami et il y avait fort à parier que cette fois-ci, il en serait de même. Mais personne n'avait osé faire la remarque à voix haute et ils s'étaient contentés d'agiter la main pour saluer le garçon à la peau d'ébène alors qu'il s'éloignait dans sa voiture.

Stiles s'était surpris à être particulièrement triste de voir Boyd partir encore une fois mais il n'avait pas eu le loisir de se morfondre. Maintenant qu'il avait dix-huit ans et qu'il était sexuellement majeur, l'adolescent ne se gênait pas pour sauter sur Derek dès qu'ils avaient un moment juste à deux. La maladresse de leur première fois fut rapidement oubliée et le garçon se surprit même à redevenir presqu'aussi proche de l'alpha qu'avant leur rupture, comme si le fait de faire l'amour avec lui avait éliminé toute la colère qu'il ressentait contre le loup garou. Il gardait toutefois une légère réserve, conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas être aussi accro qu'avant, afin de pouvoir se protéger au cas où il devrait de nouveau se séparer de son lycanthrope de petit-ami.

Même si personne ne s'était risqué à faire de commentaires sur la relation plus intime qu'entretenait désormais Derek et Stiles, Isaac ne pouvait s'empêcher de les observer discrètement lorsque la meute se réunissait. Les voir si proches, si protecteurs, presque possessifs l'un envers l'autre, lui rappelait sa propre relation avec Danny. Le loup garou était jaloux de voir qu'entre son ami et son alpha, les choses avaient réussi à s'arranger, alors que lui-même ne savait pas comment réussir à parler de façon naturelle avec son ex petit ami.

A chaque fois qu'ils étaient seuls dans la même pièce ou qu'ils étaient forcés de s'adresser la parole, il restait une certaine tension entre eux, comme si la glace ne pouvait pas être définitivement brisée. Isaac avait pensé qu'avec le départ de Joackim, le Protecteur qui avait mis à mal leur couple, leur relation pourrait s'améliorer un peu, même si elle devait rester amicale. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucun changement et l'adolescent ne savait pas comment faire pour renouer avec Danny.

Erica lui avait dit de laisser tomber et de tourner définitivement la page. Elle-même ne pouvait pas être amie avec Boyd et serait toujours fâché après lui, même si c'était son premier amour, et la jeune fille avait conseillé à son meilleur ami de trouver un nouveau copain pour oublier un peu le gardien de l'équipe de crosse. C'était sûrement la meilleure solution, mais Isaac n'avait pas le cœur à séduire quelqu'un d'autre. Parce qu'au fond de lui, il était toujours un peu amoureux de Danny.

Ce dernier, quant à lui, tentait d'ignorer autant que possible le loup garou quand il le croisait. C'était assez compliqué, puisque faisant partie de la meute de Derek, il était amené à le croiser régulièrement, mais l'adolescent faisait de son mieux pour ne pas paraître gêné par la présence de son ancien copain. Il faut dire qu'il était plutôt occupé par Jackson qui se plaignait régulièrement de Lydia.

Le co-capitaine de l'équipe de crosse et la jolie rousse avaient toujours entretenu une relation compliquée, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se chercher des noises alors qu'ils s'aimaient pourtant passionnément. Même maintenant qu'ils s'étaient fiancés, ils n'arrêtaient pas de se défier et de se quereller pour un oui ou pour un non. La meute s'était habituée à leurs disputes et plus personne n'y faisait attention. C'était la façon bien particulière de Jackson et Lydia de se dire qu'ils tenaient l'un à l'autre.

Ils étaient tous les deux l'exact opposé de Scott et Allison. Les deux adolescents vivaient une relation bien plus calme que celle enflammée de leurs amis. Ils étaient souvent d'accord et lorsque l'un ne partageait pas l'avis de l'autre, ils s'expliquaient posément, échaudés par les précédents désaccords qu'ils avaient pu avoir.

Pourtant, la chasseuse regrettait un peu que leur relation ne soit pas plus haute en couleur. Elle avait l'impression de s'enfoncer dans un train-train qui ne lui convenait pas vraiment. Mais comme cette routine signifiait être avec Scott, la jeune fille s'en contentait. L'adolescente aimait trop le loup garou pour échanger son couple contre quelque chose de plus passionné, de plus romancé.

Matt, lui, se sentait bien, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Sa mère avait quitté son père, qui lui, continuait de se terrer dans son bureau pour comptabiliser les recettes et les dépenses de l'entreprise pour laquelle il travaillait, mais l'adolescent se sentait à sa place dans la meute de Derek. Il avait une copine, des amis et le blog sur lequel il postait ses clichés commençait à devenir de plus en plus connu. Rien ne pouvait aller mieux pour lui.

C'était l'état d'esprit de la meute alors qu'une nouvelle année scolaire allait débuter. Les adolescents entamaient leur dernière année au lycée et ils devraient probablement se séparer pour aller étudier dans des universités différentes ensuite. Ils comptaient donc profiter des derniers mois ensemble, surtout qu'ils étaient désormais débarrassés de la menace que représentait Keyra. Il n'y avait plus que les Nettoyeurs qui pouvaient leur causer des problèmes mais étant donné la raclée qu'ils avaient prise la dernière fois, Derek pensait qu'ils ne reviendraient pas de sitôt.

# #

_J'entends des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Ça me fait sursauter et mes souvenirs se désagrègent. Je suis tellement terrifié à l'idée qu'_ils_ viennent me chercher que je ne parviens pas à rattraper mes souvenirs qui s'envolent loin de moi. Mon esprit est oppressé par les images de ce qu'_ils_ m'ont déjà fait subir et la douleur dans mes muscles maltraités se réveille, comme si mon corps se souvenait brusquement de tous les coups que j'ai reçus._

_ J'ai l'impression que mon corps se vide de tout son sang. Je me sens pâlir d'angoisse et mon estomac se serre si violemment que si j'avais mangé récemment, j'aurais tout rendu à cet instant. Mon cœur se met à tambouriner violemment contre mes côtes et l'air que mon nez inspire difficilement refuse de passer le noeud qui serre ma gorge pour aller oxygéner mes poumons._

_ Les pas se rapprochent de plus en plus et je souhaite plus que jamais être mort. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être aussi effrayé face aux menaces, d'ordinaire. Mais depuis que je suis ici, j'ai perdu tout mon sang-froid._

_Comment peuvent-_ils_ être aussi cruels ? Comment peuvent-_ils_ réussir à instiller autant de peur chez quelqu'un ? Pourquoi ne me laissent-_ils_ pas tranquilles ? Pourquoi me font-_ils_ souffrir ?_

_ Je n'en peux plus d'être battu et humilié quotidiennement._

_ Je ne veux pas être de nouveau torturé._

_ Laissez-moi tranquille._

_ Pitié._

_ …_

_ …_

_ …_

_ Les pas passent devant la porte de ma cellule – je pense que même les prisonniers ont de meilleures conditions de vie que moi, mais je n'ai pas d'autres termes pour qualifier les quatre murs entre lesquels _ils_ m'ont jeté._

_ Les pas s'éloignent et finissent par disparaître._

_ Le nœud dans ma gorge se dénoue imperceptiblement et je recommence à respirer. Mon cœur se calme doucement et une chape de fatigue s'abat soudain sur moi. _

_ Je remonte mes jambes contre moi, je pose mes bras sur mes genoux avant d'y poser ma tête et je me cale contre le mur. Je ne tarde pas à sombrer dans le sommeil. Il ne sera pas réparateur et sera certainement rempli de cauchemars réalistes._

_ Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre pour tenter d'oublier ma condition misérable ?_

# #

Tout semblait donc aller pour le mieux pour la meute. L'alpha sentait que les choses s'amélioraient pour eux. Ils étaient unis, leurs ennemis se faisaient tout petits et ses bêtas se contrôlaient désormais tous lors des nuits de pleine lune. Stiles était de nouveau avec lui et semblait même avoir enfin tiré un trait sur leur rupture.

Le loup garou se surprit à sourire bêtement, ce que l'adolescent, blotti contre lui, ne manqua pas de remarquer.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'amuses ?

— Rien. Je pensais juste que j'étais heureux avec toi, chuchota Derek en embrassant la tempe du garçon.

Stiles entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de l'alpha et les serra fort contre les siens.

— Moi aussi, je suis heureux d'être avec toi. Quand est-ce qu'on ira acheter mon chat ?

— La semaine prochaine, peut-être. Ça dépend si tu es gentil avec moi ou pas.

L'adolescent prit un air qu'il voulait craquant et qui fonctionna très bien sur le loup garou. Pourtant, il ne laissa rien paraître et se contenta de fixer sans émotion son petit ami.

— Je suis toujours gentil avec toi ! protesta le garçon d'une petite voix plaintive.

— Prouve-le moi, le nargua Derek.

Stiles plongea son regard dans celui de l'alpha et un fin sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

— A vos ordres, monsieur Hale, susurra-t-il en laissant glisser sa main sur le torse du loup garou puis sur son jean.

L'adolescent tendit le cou pour embrasser la joue du jeune homme alors que ses doigts passaient sous le pantalon de Derek. L'alpha ferma les yeux pour mieux profiter de la caresse que lui prodiguait le garçon sur son boxer.

Pour une fois, il envisageait l'avenir sur une note positive. Le loup garou se surprit même à se dire que cette année s'annonçait comme étant la meilleure qu'il vivrait depuis son retour à Beacon Hills, deux ans plus tôt.

Il ne savait pas encore qu'il se trompait lourdement.


	6. Chapitre 5

Stiles ouvrit la portière côté passager de la Camaro de Derek et lança un regard à l'alpha qui venait de se garer devant le lycée.

— Tu viens me chercher, ce soir ?

— Non, je te laisse rentrer chez toi à pied, maugréa le loup garou en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Gna-gna-gna, bougonna l'adolescent. T'es tellement méchant que pour la peine, je ne te souhaite pas bonne chance pour ton entretien d'embauche !

Le shérif avait renouvelé la proposition qu'il avait faite à Derek avant que celui ne quitte Stiles, c'est-à-dire lui proposer un emploi au poste de police dans lequel il travaillait. L'alpha, qui en avait marre de chercher un travail, avait accepté l'offre et devait passer une journée d'essai avec le père de son copain.

Le loup garou secoua la tête en voyant son amoureux sortir de la voiture et se diriger vers son groupe d'amis. Il redémarra pour quitter le parking et se rendre au commissariat.

Stiles trottina et s'arrêta près de Scott, qui avait passé son bras par-dessus l'épaule d'Allison.

— Alors, ton prince charmant t'a déposé en carrosse, princesse ? se moqua Jackson, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

— Oui, ma Jeep est en réparation, j'ai un problème avec mon pot d'échappement …

— Encore ? s'étonna Isaac.

— Tu devrais songer à changer de voiture, lança Lydia. Tu as fait énormément de frais dessus et à mon avis, ce n'est pas fini. Alors autant investir cet argent dans un véhicule plus récent.

Stiles enfonça les mains dans la poche de son sweat et fit la moue. Il savait que ses amis trouvaient sa Jeep vieillotte et ringarde, et lui-même en avait marre de devoir la réparer régulièrement, mais il aimait sa voiture. L'adolescent s'y était attaché et n'avait pas la moindre envie d'en changer, quitte à devoir mettre ses économies dans des réparations en tous genres.

Alors que le garçon allait répliquer qu'il n'allait pas abandonner sa Jeep, une main se posa sur son épaule et le fit sursauter. Il se retourna pour découvrir Derek, sa veste en cuir sur le dos et une esquisse de sourire sur les lèvres.

— Mais, euh … Tu n'es pas parti au poste de police ? bafouilla son amoureux, surpris.

— J'y allais quand je me suis rendu compte que tu avais oublié ton sac de cours dans ma voiture, se moqua l'alpha. Donc, je viens te le rapporter.

La meute éclata de rire et Stiles, déconfit, attrapa son sac pour le jeter sur son épaule. Il s'attendait à ce que le loup garou reparte rapidement, une moue goguenarde sur le visage, mais le jeune homme le fixait, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. L'adolescent s'apprêtait à lui maugréer un remerciement quand il capta la lueur indécise dans les yeux verts de Derek.

En un instant, il comprit. L'alpha avait envie de l'embrasser pour lui dire au revoir mais il n'osait pas le faire. Pas par pudeur, parce que le reste de la meute était au courant pour eux et les avaient déjà vu faire, mais par respect pour le garçon. Ils étaient tout de même devant le lycée et le loup garou ne savait pas si son amoureux avait envie d'être embrassé par un garçon devant ses camarades.

Stiles se senti fondre. Derek était vraiment un copain génial. L'adolescent se maudit intérieurement d'avoir une telle pensée. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait pouvoir conserver la distance de sécurité nécessaire à sa survie dans le cas d'une future rupture. Alors il rajouta mentalement que l'alpha était un copain génial quand il ne le larguait pas pour d'obscures raisons.

Satisfait de sa conclusion, le garçon passa un bras autour du cou du jeune homme pour l'attirer à lui et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il s'en fichait du regard des autres. Il s'en fichait des ragots qui allaient courir dans les couloirs du lycée. Il s'en fichait de Lydia qui applaudissait, d'Allison et Erica qui rigolaient, de Jackson et Scott qui se moquaient.

Il embrassait Derek. Derek l'embrassait. Rien d'autre ne comptait.

# #

_Lydia avait l'air tellement radieux ce jour-là. Elle a toujours aimé faire bonne impression du premier regard et savait se mettre en valeur pour qu'on ne voie que le meilleur d'elle, même quand elle n'avait pas le moral. Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir un grand sourire. Tout le monde était plutôt heureux, en fait. Pourquoi la meute ne l'aurait-elle pas été ? D'accord, c'était la rentrée, mais nous étions tous ensemble, en vie, et c'était l'essentiel. Mais le sourire de Lydia était celui qui m'avait le plus marqué._

_Qu'est-ce que je ne redonnerai pas pour retourner les voir, tous… J'aurais tant voulu que tout ne se complique jamais. Que tout reste simple. Qu'on soit encore des lycéens innocents. Que nos principaux soucis soient les vêtements qu'on mettrait pour notre bal de promo, les examens et les photos qu'on accroche dans notre casier._

_Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'_ils_ s'en mêlent ? Pourquoi m'avaient-_ils_ arraché à la tranquillité de la meute ? Je n'avais rien demandé. Je ne voulais pas spécialement leur causer du tort à _eux_. Je voulais juste protéger mon meilleur ami. _

_Un frisson me parcourt le dos et je retiens un haut de cœur. Si je vomis, _ils_ ne viendront pas nettoyer ma cellule et je devrais supporter l'odeur et la vision de … De quoi ? Je n'ai plus rien dans l'estomac depuis … Depuis combien de temps ? Combien d'heures ou de jours depuis mon repas ? Qu'est-ce qu'était mon dernier repas déjà ? Je … Je ne me souviens plus. Je … Qu'est-ce que j'avais mangé ? Ai-je déjà mangé une fois depuis que je suis là ? Je suis enfermé ici depuis trop longtemps. Vraiment ? Depuis trop longtemps ? Comment pourrais-je le savoir ? Je ne vois même pas la lumière du soleil ! Comment pourrais-je savoir depuis combien de temps j'ai été arraché à ma meute ?_

_Je retiens ma respiration, juste quelques secondes. C'est ce qu'il fallait pour stopper le flot de questions et de réflexions pessimistes qui menaçait de me submerger. Il faut que je fasse attention à ne pas trop dériver de mes souvenirs, sinon, je vais devenir fou à force de me torturer l'esprit. Et je n'ai pas besoin de ça. Pas quand _eux_ sont là pour m'infliger des souffrances quand _ils_ en ont le temps ou l'envie._

_L'image d'un couteau effilé se faufile dans mon esprit et mes doigts s'agrippent à la blessure qui court le long de mon avant-bras. Je repousse cette vision et me concentre sur un autre souvenir, plus heureux. En fermant les yeux, je parviens à retourner au lycée, en ce jour de rentrée où j'étais avec mon meilleur ami, loin des soucis. Loin de la souffrance. Loin d'_eux_._

# #

Jackson était assis à côté de Danny et prenait distraitement des notes pendant que son professeur de mathématiques leur parlait du programme qui les attendait cette année. Le gardien de l'équipe de crosse finit par lui donner un coup de coude et lui souffla :

— Est-ce que tu penses que je devrais essayer de redevenir ami avec Isaac ?

Le blond haussa un sourcil perplexe et lança un regard blasé à son voisin. Il fronça le nez en voyant que son meilleur ami attendait une réponse plus approfondie que ces quelques grimaces et soupira avant de jeter un œil vers le loup garou frisé. L'adolescent semblait écrire sur sa feuille ce que l'enseignant disait, mais une tension dans ses épaules apprit à Jackson qu'il était en train d'écouter sa conversation avec Danny.

— Non, déclara le blond. Tu devrais passer à autre chose. Définitivement. Si vous vous remettez ensemble, ça ne va pas fonctionner.

— Je ne te parle pas de me remettre avec lui ! protesta le gardien.

— Oui, mais toi et Isaac, vous avez été trop proches pour être juste des amis. Et vous vous êtes trop éloignés pour vous remettre en couple.

— Ca avait fonctionné pour Lydia et toi, malgré vos disputes !

Jackson roula des yeux.

— Peut-être, mais Isaac est un con.

Danny fit une grimace mais ne renchérit rien. Le blond retint un soupir. Il avait été sec avec son meilleur ami et dur envers le garçon frisé, mais si l'adolescent savait qu'il avait exagéré, il ne regrettait rien. Avant que le gardien de l'équipe de crosse ne l'interrompe avec ses questions, il était en train d'écouter ce que Scott disait à Stiles et il n'avait pas envie d'en louper une miette.

— Mais non, tu te fais des idées, grommela le fils du shérif.

— Je te jure que non ! Allison est de plus en plus distante avec moi, assura le loup garou.

— Pourtant, elle avait l'air heureux d'être à côté de toi ce matin, et elle t'a même embrassé avant de partir à son cours.

Scott soupira.

— Je sais. Ce matin, tout allait bien et c'était super. Mais parfois, quand on est que tous les deux et qu'elle croit que je ne la regarde pas ou quand elle se pense seule dans sa chambre alors que je l'observe par sa fenêtre, elle a ce regard …

— Quel regard ? releva Stiles, l'air intrigué.

— Le même regard qu'elle avait lorsque Gérard l'avait manipulé pour la monter contre Derek.

Le meilleur ami du loup garou leva les bras au ciel, comme pour implorer un quelconque Dieu d'ôter ses idées saugrenues de la tête de son voisin de table. Le professeur remarqua son geste et ne manqua pas de l'interpeller :

— Vous avez une question, M. Stilinski ?

L'adolescent se figea un instant avant d'agiter brièvement la main devant lui et de la reposer sur son bureau.

— Euh non je … Je chassais juste une mouche.

L'enseignant lui glissa un regard peu convaincu mais décida de se reconcentrer sur son cours. Après s'être assuré que l'attention s'était détourné de lui, Stiles recommença à discuter avec son meilleur ami :

— Tu dérailles complètement, mon vieux. Allison t'aime et elle fait partie de la meute. La seule famille qui lui reste, c'est son père, et je vois mal Chris l'inciter à nous éliminer.

— Je sais … gémit Scott. Mais je te jure que je n'invente pas ce regard !

— Si tu le dis, grogna son voisin. Mais moi, je soutiens qu'elle t'aime et que tu te fais des idées.

Le loup garou posa sa joue dans sa main et fit une moue déçue. Il avait espéré que Stiles le soutienne et le réconforte, mais la discussion n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté. L'adolescent n'eut cependant pas le temps de se lamenter. Le cours de mathématiques se finissait et après avoir fini sa phrase, l'enseignant annonça à ses élèves qu'ils pouvaient se rendre à leur prochain cours.

Alors que les élèves rangeaient leurs affaires, une fille blonde lança à la cantonade :

— Je viens d'avoir une texto d'une amie et le prof de littérature est absent pour la journée. On a deux heures de libre !

La nouvelle fut accueillie avec joie et un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Scott. Stiles lui attrapa le bras et le loup garou haussa un sourcil en voyant que son meilleur ami plissait les yeux, comme s'il réfléchissait.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit-il.

— C'est que … C'est Peter qui est censé nous faire cours de littérature et … S'il n'est pas là, c'est que …

Scott n'eut pas besoin que Stiles finisse sa phrase. Il avait parfaitement compris ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Une seule raison aurait pu pousser Peter à manquer le jour de la rentrée.

Et cette raison, c'était l'arrivée des jumeaux.

# #

Peter était sur le point de partir au lycée lorsqu'il s'immobilisa dans l'entrée, la main sur la clenche de la porte d'entrée. Il avait bien pris son sac, il avait son téléphone portable dans poche, il avait les clés de sa voiture et il avait embrassé Melissa avant de partir. Mais il était retenu par une intuition. L'intuition que quelque chose allait se passer dans quelques secondes.

Alors, le loup garou resta sur le pas de la porte et attendit, écoutant la respiration de l'infirmière. Puis, il fit demi-tour, poussé par son intuition, et remonta à l'étage. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, il jeta un regard inquiet à sa compagne.

— Ça va ? demanda-t-il en voyant la moue figée qui était peinte sur son visage.

— Oui mais … Je crois que les jumeaux arrivent … souffla Melissa.

Peter resta un moment stoïque avant de déglutir.

— Pardon ?

— Je n'en suis pas sûre mais les contractions sont de plus en plus régulières et …

— Tu as perdu les eaux ?

Le loup garou s'étonna lui-même d'entendre sa voix dans un registre aussi aigu. Il n'était pas du genre à paniquer facilement ni à devenir hystérique, mais la situation commençait à lui échapper et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Le lycanthrope avait attendu ce moment avec impatience et pourtant, à cet instant, il aurait préféré que les bébés attendent encore un peu avant de montrer le bout de leur nez.

— Non, pas encore, mais ça ne saurait tarder, lança Melissa en se redressant dans le lit.

En voyant la lueur paniquée qui passait dans les yeux de Peter, l'infirmière décida qu'il était temps de prendre les commandes.

— La valise est dans l'armoire. Va la mettre dans la voiture, pendant que je passe un peignoir.

Le loup garou hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le meuble dans lequel était rangée la valise qu'il avait passé l'été à préparer, pliant et dépliant les affaires pour les jumeaux, en choisissant de nouvelles à chaque fois. Pendant ce temps, Melissa se leva lentement du lit.

Dès qu'elle s'était réveillée, elle avait reconnu les signes annonciateurs de l'arrivée des jumeaux. Elle entrait dans sa trente-septième semaine de grossesse et elle savait que si les bébés ne sortaient pas naturellement, les médecins lui déclencheraient son accouchement sous peu. Mais l'infirmière avait préféré ne pas révéler ce détail à Peter, sachant qu'il était à la fois aussi impatient que stressé.

Elle avait attendu un peu, comptant les minutes qui séparaient chaque contraction, et elle hésitait encore à rappeler le loup garou quand celui-ci était remonté dans la chambre. Melissa lui avait donc avoué qu'elle pensait le moment venu. Un sourire apparut sur son visage alors qu'elle enfilait son peignoir et observait du coin de l'œil les gestes fébriles de Peter.

D'un geste instinctif, l'infirmière caressa son ventre arrondi et une vague de bonheur la submergea lorsqu'elle réalisa que dans quelques heures, elle pourrait tenir les jumeaux dans ses bras.

# #

Peter inspira profondément. Il se rappelait encore le stress qui l'avait submergé alors qu'il s'installait au volant du break qu'il avait acheté quelques semaines plus tôt, après avoir vendu sa Ferrari. Melissa était installé à côté de lui, l'air parfaitement tranquille. Le loup garou s'était demandé comment elle faisait pour être aussi détendue alors que lui luttait pour ne pas laisser la panique l'envahir.

Ils étaient arrivés rapidement à l'hôpital et le lycanthrope avait dû se forcer à respecter les limites de vitesse. L'infirmière avait posé sa main gauche sur son épaule pour le rassurer, la droite reposant sur son ventre. Ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite était confus dans l'esprit de Peter. Il se souvenait des couloirs de l'hôpital, de Melissa qui expliquait qu'elle allait accoucher à l'une de ses collègues, du personnel de l'hôpital qui lui demandait s'il allait venir en salle de travail, de sa compagne qui lui assurait que tout allait bien se passer, de son stress qui lui martelait les tempes et son cœur qui tambourinait contre ses côtes.

Et puis, l'accouchement avait commencé. Le loup garou avait été impressionné par le calme avec lequel Melissa avait commencé à suivre les indications de la sage-femme. Entre deux contractions, elle avait même pris le temps de lui lancer un regard tendre, visant à le rassurer. Lui-même était à peine capable d'empêcher sa main de trembler alors qu'il lui caressait les cheveux, cherchant désespérément un moyen d'être utile.

— Je vois la tête ! avait soudain lancé le médecin.

Le cœur de Peter s'était presque arrêté et sans s'en rendre compte, il avait serré plus fort les doigts de Melissa entre les siens. Cinq minutes plus tard, un petit cri avait retenti dans la salle et le loup garou avait retenu son souffle.

— C'est un garçon, avait annoncé la sage-femme.

Le médecin s'était déplacé pour mettre une petite forme sur la poitrine de l'infirmière et le temps s'était arrêté pour le lycanthrope. Plus rien ne comptait à part ce petit nez rond, ces paupières closes, ces lèvres arrondies, ce poing fermé. Et le sourire de Melissa valait tous les trésors du monde. Les larmes étaient venues embuer le regard de Peter et il avait eu toutes les peines du monde à les retenir.

On lui avait demandé de couper le cordon ombilical et il s'était exécuté d'une main tremblante. Puis, la sage-femme avait emmené son bébé pour le laver et vérifier que tout allait bien. Le loup garou avait eu envie de lui arracher son enfant des mains et peut être même de lui trancher la gorge pour s'assurer qu'elle n'essaierait plus de l'éloigner de son fils, mais il s'était retenu, autant parce que Melissa lui tenait fermement la main que parce qu'il savait qu'il le reverrait bientôt et que c'était une procédure normale.

La seconde sage-femme n'avait pas tardé à annoncer qu'elle voyait la tête du deuxième bébé et lorsque le médecin annonça que c'était une fille, Peter n'avait pu retenir une larme. Le front appuyé contre celui de Melissa, il avait contemplé leur second enfant pendant de longues minutes avant qu'on lui demande de couper une nouvelle fois le cordon et qu'on emmène le bébé rejoindre son frère.

Le loup garou était sorti de la salle de travail pendant qu'on s'occupait encore de Melissa et il avait enfin pensé qu'il fallait prévenir Scott, Derek, Chris et le reste de la meute. D'une main tremblante, il avait composé le numéro du fils de sa compagne et alors qu'il portait l'appareil à son oreille, Scott avait déboulé dans le couloir, tout essoufflé.

— Ils sont nés ? avait-il réussi à souffler.

Peter avait hoché la tête, la gorge nouée par l'émotion. Il avait réussi à expliquer que tout s'était bien passé mais qu'il fallait attendre un peu avant de pouvoir voir les jumeaux. Scott lui avait lancé un grand sourire et s'était empressé d'appeler Stiles pour lui annoncer qu'il était grand frère. Le loup garou avait réussi à taper un texto qu'il avait envoyé à toute la meute et il avait ensuite attendu de longues minutes de pouvoir enfin revoir ses enfants et sa compagne.

Et maintenant, il était assis, près de Melissa endormi, face à Scott qui tenait son petit frère dans ses bras, un peu crispé, de peur de lui faire mal. Un sourire attendri naquit sur le visage de Peter qui baissa les yeux pour contempler sa fille. Son regard se chargea d'amour et il souhaita un instant que jamais les jumeaux ne grandissent.

— Je t'aime, Emily, chuchota-t-il en embrassant doucement le front du bébé.

— Aidan est jaloux, se moqua Scott.

— N'importe quoi, il sait parfaitement que je l'aime aussi, répliqua Peter.

— Ne commencez pas à vous disputer, grogna Melissa. Vous allez faire pleurer les jumeaux.

Les deux loups garous se lancèrent un regard complice avant de reporter leur attention sur le bébé qu'ils tenaient. Finalement, l'adolescent finit par dire.

— Maman, tu prends Aidan ? Il va falloir que je retourne au lycée.

L'infirmière ouvrit les yeux et tendit les bras pour prendre son fils. Scott attrapa son sac avant d'embrasser sa mère sur la joue.

— Je repasse ce soir, après les cours, promit-il.

— Bonne journée, mon chéri.

— A ce soir, Scott, fit Peter d'un ton distrait.

L'adolescent sortit de la chambre. Melissa échangea un regard plein de tendresse avec le loup garou, qui sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour. La dernière fois qu'il s'était senti aussi bien remontait à tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'en rappelait plus vraiment. C'était probablement avant l'incendie qui avait tué toute la famille Hale et l'avait laissé seul survivant avec Derek.

Peter chassa de son esprit les souvenirs désagréables qui lui revenaient. Ce n'était pas le moment de déprimer ou de remuer le passé.

Aujourd'hui, il avait de nouveau une famille.


	7. Chapitre 6

Chris se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois qu'il avait tenu Allison dans ses bras. Le chasseur avait senti sa poitrine se gonfler d'un mélange d'émerveillement et de joie face au visage de sa fille, agrémenté d'angoisse à l'idée de lui faire mal et de ne pas être à la hauteur pour l'élever. Il ressentait presque les mêmes émotions à cet instant, alors qu'il serrait Aidan contre lui.

Le bébé avait ouvert ses paupières, dévoilant des iris bleus, et observait l'homme qui le portait, sa bouche arrondie lui donnant l'air d'être intrigué.

— Allez, fais un sourire à ton parrain, gazouilla Peter en caressant la joue de son fils par-dessus l'épaule de Chris.

— Tu lui fais plus peur qu'autre chose, se moqua le chasseur.

— Mais non ! Il sait que son papa ne lui fera jamais de mal, roucoula le loup garou.

Son ami haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers Melissa.

— Tu penses que tu vas réussir à supporter deux bébés plus Peter qui est totalement gaga ?

L'infirmière haussa les épaules avant d'embrasser le front d'Emily qu'elle tenait contre elle.

— Je crois que maintenant qu'ils sont là, il est trop tard pour se poser la question.

# #

_Penser aux jumeaux me fait du bien. Ils sont si petits et si fragiles, et pourtant, porteurs de tellement d'espoir … Ils me redonnent un peu confiance en l'avenir. Pourtant, aussi bienfaisant que soit le souvenir d'Aidan et Emily, je n'oublie pas la douleur qui me parcourt la cage thoracique._

_ D'un geste lent, mon bras étant engourdi par le froid, je soulève mon T-shirt et je palpe ma peau en grimaçant. Le bleu qui s'est formé au niveau de mes côtes commence à disparaître. Mon corps a de plus en plus de mal à guérir. Je ne sais pas si c'est dû au fait que je suis mal nourri, si c'est à cause des coups que je reçois ou de ce liquide bleu qu'_ils_ m'injectent de temps en temps et qui me brûlent les veines … Peut-être est-ce un peu à cause de toutes ces raisons ?_

_La blessure que j'avais sur l'avant-bras a fini par cicatriser, mais j'ai toujours une longue marque rouge sur ma peau, qui refuse de s'estomper. Comme si j'avais besoin de la voir pour me rappeler l'enfer que je vis … _

_Je rabaisse mon T-shirt. J'espère qu'on ne verra plus mon bleu la prochaine fois qu'_ils_ viendront me chercher. _Ils_ saisissent la moindre occasion d'appuyer là où ça fait mal et _ils_ ne se priveront pas pour me frapper sur le torse s'_ils_ l'aperçoivent quand je retirai mon haut._

_ Mon estomac gargouille faiblement. Juste avant de me faire frapper, _ils_ m'ont donné un peu à manger. J'étais tellement faible que je ne tenais plus sur mes jambes et _ils_ trouvaient ça plus équitable de me nourrir avant de commencer le combat. Comme si ça excusait le fait qu'_ils_ étaient plusieurs et que j'étais tout seul._

_ Un peu de riz sec, un demi-verre d'eau … Ce n'était pas le grand luxe mais je sentais que c'était le maximum que mon corps pouvait supporter. Si j'avais avalé plus de nourriture, mon estomac ne l'aurait pas supporté et j'aurais tout rendu. A peine mon repas fini, _ils_ m'avaient attrapé et …_

_ Non. _

_Un violent frisson me secoue. Je refuse de penser à ça. Ils me font assez de mal comme ça. Je ne vais pas les laisser me torturer plus. Je tente de me souvenir d'autre chose, n'importe quoi qui puisse m'aider à oublier ce que je viens de subir, un souvenir qui me permette de m'échapper de ma prison …_

_Les jumeaux. Les nouveaux membres de la meute. On a été tellement heureux de les accueillir. Il faut que je pense à eux. Aidan et Emily. Porteurs d'espoir. Oui. _

_Je ferme les yeux pour mieux me rappeler d'eux. Et même si c'est juste en pensée, même si c'est juste pour quelques instants, je m'envole loin de ma cellule._

# #

— Ooooh, ils sont trop adorables ! s'extasia Lydia alors que Scott montrait la photo de son frère et de sa sœur à ses amis.

L'adolescent avait raté la pause déjeuner et n'était revenu au lycée qu'en tout début d'après-midi, juste avant le début de son troisième cours de la journée. Il profitait maintenant d'avoir retrouvé le reste de la meute pour leur montrer le cliché qu'il avait pris des jumeaux qui venaient de naître.

— Aidan, c'est vraiment un joli prénom, glissa Erica, accrochée au bras d'Isaac.

— Emily aussi, répliqua Allison. En plus, ils ont des yeux magnifiques tous les deux, de la même couleur que ceux de Peter.

— Ma mère espère qu'ils vont rester de cette couleur là et qu'ils ne vont pas devenir plus foncés après, déclara Scott.

— On peut aller les voir ? demanda Lydia, les yeux brillants.

Ce fut Jackson qui lui répondit.

— Une autre fois, mais pas ce soir. Melissa doit être épuisée et elle n'a pas besoin qu'on défile tous dans sa chambre toute la journée.

Les regards surpris de ses amis se braquèrent tous vers lui et le blond fronça les sourcils.

— Quoi ?

— Depuis quand tu te soucies du bien-être des autres ? lui lança Isaac.

Jackson leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna quelque chose sur la mauvaise opinion que la meute avait de lui. Personne ne releva ce qu'il disait et Scott rangea son portable.

— Bon, je vais y aller. Deaton m'attend à la clinique.

— A demain, fit Allison avant d'embrasser la joue de son copain.

Stiles lança à son meilleur ami un regard signifiant « Tu vois, elle t'aime toujours autant qu'avant » auquel le garçon répondit par une grimace qui voulait dire « Je te jure qu'elle est distante parfois ». Erica tapota sur l'épaule du fils du shérif pour qu'il se retourne.

— Est-ce que tu veux que je te dépose chez toi ? proposa-t-elle.

— Non, ça ira, refusa l'adolescent. Derek vient me chercher. Il ne devrait plus trop tarder.

Au même instant, la Camaro noire de l'alpha entra sur le parking du lycée. Un sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de Stiles et il salua ses amis avant de se diriger vers la voiture de son amoureux. Il ouvrit la portière côté passager et se laissa tomber sur le siège.

— Alors, ça s'est passé comment, cette première journée ? demanda le garçon.

— Bien, avoua Derek. J'étais assez convaincant pour que ton père accepte de me prendre pour deux mois. Après, on verra s'il peut se permettre de me proposer une place sur une plus longue durée.

L'adolescent sourit et posa la main sur la cuisse de l'alpha.

— Ça te dirait qu'on aille fêter dignement ce nouveau travail ? s'enquit-il avec un petit sourire qui laissait parfaitement comprendre l'idée qu'il avait derrière la tête.

Le loup garou prit un air intéressé avant de refuser :

— Ce n'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie, mais j'aimerais aller à l'hôpital voir les jumeaux. Si je n'y vais pas, Peter va me le reprocher toute ma vie. Je crois que la seule raison pour laquelle il ne m'a pas bombardé de textos toute la journée est qu'il avait les bras occupés par son fils et sa fille.

Stiles hocha la tête avant de glisser :

— Ok. Mais on va rester combien de temps à l'hôpital ?

— Je ne sais pas, avoua Derek. Pas trop longtemps, Melissa et les jumeaux vont avoir besoin de se reposer, je suppose. Pourquoi ?

Le garçon prit un air innocent.

— Oh, je me disais juste qu'après qu'on soit allé à l'hôpital, on pourrait peut-être repenser à cette petite fête ?

# #

Stiles ne l'aurait pas admis devant Derek, mais il avait hâte de voir l'alpha face aux jumeaux. Il avait imaginé le loup garou embarrassé et maladroit, prenant dans ses bras un des bébés parce que son oncle le tannait de le faire et se faisant reprendre parce qu'il le tenait mal. C'est pourquoi un large sourire s'étala sur son visage quand, après avoir salué les nouveaux parents, Peter proposa à son neveu de prendre Emily.

Le garçon se frotta le nez pour tenter de dissimuler son hilarité, les yeux pétillants et le cerveau bouillonnant de boutades qu'il pourrait lancer pour embêter son amoureux, mais son visage se figea bien vite quand il se rendit compte que Derek n'était ni embarrassé, ni maladroit. Au contraire, l'alpha était parfaitement à l'aise. Il avait aussitôt calé le bébé entre son bras et son torse et lui caressait la joue avec un air ravi.

— Bienvenue, Emily, murmura-t-il. Je compte sur ton frère et toi pour mener la vie dure à Peter. Je serai ravi de vous aider.

Stiles se retint de se frotter les yeux. C'était vraiment son copain qui était devant lui ? Depuis quand le loup garou était-il devenu un expert en bébé ? Comment faisait-il pour réagir de façon aussi naturelle ? N'était-il pas sensé n'avoir jamais tenu de nourrisson contre lui ? Et qu'est-ce que c'était que cette voix douce avec laquelle il s'adressait à Emily ?

Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, l'alpha quitta le bébé des yeux pour croiser les prunelles chocolat de son amoureux. Celui-ci se sentit à la fois plongé dans un bain glacé et dans une fournaise brûlante quand le regard de Derek rencontra le sien. Il y avait tant d'émotion dans ses iris que l'adolescent aurait été bien en mal de toutes les citer. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos et pour cacher son embarras, le garçon s'approcha de l'alpha et se pencha vers Emily.

— Moi aussi, je pourrais t'aider à faire tourner Peter en bourrique, lança-t-il. Et ton grand frère Scott sera là aussi, tu peux nous faire confiance !

Le père des jumeaux leva les yeux au ciel et Melissa sourit.

— Est-ce que tu veux prendre Aidan ? demanda l'infirmière.

Stiles hocha la tête et s'approcha d'elle. La femme lui plaça le bébé dans les bras et l'adolescent se crispa aussitôt. Est-ce qu'il le tenait bien ? Ne risquait-il pas de lui faire mal ? Comment est-ce que Derek faisait pour avoir l'air aussi à l'aise alors qu'il pouvait à tout moment blesser Emily ? Le garçon avait peur de quitter Aidan des yeux parce que s'il levait le regard, il craignait que le bébé ne fasse un faux mouvement et tombe par terre.

— Hé, décontracte-toi, lança Peter. Mon fils n'est pas une bombe.

Stiles ricana nerveusement et rendit avec soulagement Aidan à Melissa quelques minutes plus tard. Il essuya discrètement ses mains sur son jean et observa d'un air jaloux Derek qui continuait de tenir Emily contre lui d'un air parfaitement naturel. L'alpha finit par reposer le bébé dans son berceau et après avoir échangé quelques banalités avec son oncle, ils prirent congé des nouveaux parents.

— Où est-ce que tu as appris à t'occuper d'un enfant ? lança l'adolescent une fois qu'ils eurent rejoint la Camaro.

Le loup garou haussa un sourcil, surpris par la question.

— Quoi ?

— Ne fais pas l'innocent, râla Stiles. Tu étais super à l'aise avec Emily alors que moi, j'avais peur de faire tomber Aidan, et je ne savais pas comment me mettre pour ne pas lui faire de mal.

— Ah … Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que c'est mon instinct paternel qui a pris le dessus.

Derek fit un clin d'œil à son amoureux, qui se renfrogna.

— Est-ce que tu sous-entends que je ferai un mauvais père ? grogna l'adolescent.

L'alpha leva les yeux au ciel tout en démarrant la Camaro.

— Non, pas du tout, soupira-t-il. Mais tu me demandes de t'expliquer quelque chose que je n'ai pas vraiment analysé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'étais aussi à l'aise. Peut-être parce que je savais que je tenais bien Emily. Et Peter était juste à côté de moi, donc même si j'avais fait tomber le bébé, il l'aurait rattrapé. Tu sais, les réflexes de loup garou …

Le jeune homme arrêta sa phrase en captant le regard boudeur de Stiles.

— Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux parce que je n'étais pas stressé en serrant un des jumeaux contre moi ?

— Si ! bougonna l'adolescent. J'étais sûr que je serais plus à l'aise que toi alors qu'en fait, j'étais super inquiet à l'idée de faire du mal à Aidan.

Derek ne répondit rien, conscient que son amoureux allait ruminer pendant des heures s'il ne changeait pas de conversation. Il posa une main sur sa cuisse du garçon et lança :

— Ça te dit qu'on aille acheter ton chat demain ? Je viendrais te chercher après le boulot.

— Pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ? fit Stiles.

Un sourire mutin naquit sur les lèvres de l'alpha :

— Parce que ton père m'a demandé de te ramener pour le dîner et qu'avant de te déposer chez toi, j'aimerais bien qu'on aille au manoir. Il me semble que tout à l'heure, tu avais envie de fêter mon nouveau travail, non ?

# #

Isaac observait du coin de l'œil Danny. Les lycéens s'étaient réunis autour d'une table dans la cafétéria et discutaient de sujets divers et variés. Erica donna un coup de coude discret à son meilleur ami et lui fit les gros yeux, lui signifiant qu'il devait arrêter de regarder le gardien de l'équipe de crosse. Le loup garou lui fit une grimace et planta rageusement sa fourchette dans son steak.

Hana s'assit soudainement à côté d'Allison, faisant sursauter la jeune fille. Lydia fut la première à réagir :

— Salut ! Tu ne manges pas avec tes amis aujourd'hui ?

— Je ne viens pas ici pour manger, mais pour vous prévenir, annonça la petite brune.

Elle fit un mouvement de tête vers l'entrée de la cafétéria avant de poursuivre :

— Regardez discrètement là-bas.

Comme un seul homme, les regards se tournèrent tous vers le même point, les adolescents qui étaient dos à la porte de la pièce se retournant franchement pour pouvoir découvrir une jeune fille blonde qui s'avançait, portant son plateau à deux mains.

Sentant les regards qui s'étaient subitement posés sur elle, l'adolescente tourna la tête vers leur table et les lycéens s'empressèrent de fixer leurs assiettes, faisant mine de rien.

— J'avais dit « discrètement », signala Hana avec un air agacé.

— Qui c'est ? demanda Scott.

Lydia fronça les sourcils.

— Tu ne la reconnais pas ?

— Non, avoua le garçon.

— C'est Clara Lorenzo, annonça Erica. Rappelle-toi, c'est une Nettoyeuse. Elle a mené la vie dure à Louane, l'année dernière.

Matt serra la main de sa petite amie, qui avait baissé le nez. Scott plissa les yeux et hocha la tête, comme s'il se rappelait enfin qui était Clara Lorenzo. A sa décharge, ni Stiles, ni Jackson ne l'avait reconnu non plus. Elle était seule pour une fois. Sans ses complices habituelles, elle paraissait plus petite et moins hautaine. De plus, elle n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis la mort de Keyra et la meute avait supposé qu'elle avait quitté Beacon Hills avec les autre Nettoyeurs.

— A votre avis, elle vient faire quoi ? demanda Danny.

— Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit revenue dans le but de signer un traité de paix, grinça Allison.

— Tu penses qu'elle est là pour s'en prendre à nous ? s'inquiéta Erica.

— Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir, fit Jackson en se levant de table.

Avant que l'un de ses amis ait pu le retenir, le blond traversa la cafétéria et s'assit en face de Clara, qui lui jeta un regard plein de dédain.

— Je peux te tuer tout de suite ou maintenant. Qu'est-ce que tu choisis ? lança-t-il.

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire.

— Bonjour à toi aussi, Jackson. Je doute que tu ne tentes de me tuer ici. Il y a un peu trop de témoins, non ?

— Je peux m'arranger pour vider la cafétéria, murmura l'adolescent.

La blonde haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras devant elle.

— Je suis sûre que ton plan serait parfait. Mais je suppose que tu n'es pas venu me parler juste pour le plaisir de me balancer des menaces de mort au visage ?

— De quelle manière comptes-tu t'y prendre pour nous faire du mal, cette fois-ci ? demanda agressivement le loup garou.

Clara secoua la tête, l'air amusé.

— Tu te prends pour le centre du monde. Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis là pour te faire du mal ?

— Pour quelle autre raison serais-tu de retour à Beacon Hills ?

— Qui te dit que je l'avais quitté ? répliqua la jeune fille.

— On ne t'a pas vu de tout l'été, annonça l'adolescent.

— Il faudrait apprendre à mieux regarder. Si tu passais moins de temps le nez entre les cuisses de ta rouquine de copine, tu verrais peut-être un peu plus ce qui se passe autour de toi.

Le loup garou ne répondit pas à la provocation et fixa d'un regard noir son interlocutrice.

— J'ai au moins pu constater que tes copines n'étaient plus là. Elles sont passées où, elles ? Elles ont été appelées autre part ?

Clara ne répondit rien et Jackson se pencha vers elle pour siffler :

— Je ne te laisserai pas t'en prendre à la meute. Ni toi, ni aucun de tes putains de copains Nettoyeurs.

— Ca tombe bien, je n'en ai rien à faire de ta meute.

— Pourquoi te croirai-je ? L'année dernière, vous avez essayé de nous éliminer.

La jeune fille secoua la tête.

— On suivait les ordres de Keyra. Mes chefs avaient conclu un accord avec elle. Mais maintenant qu'elle est morte, on n'a plus aucune obligation envers elle. On s'occupe de nos affaires. Et pour l'instant, vous n'en faites plus partie.

— Vous avez peur qu'on vous règle votre compte une bonne fois pour toutes ? se moqua l'adolescent.

La blonde lui lança un regard pénétrant.

— Je n'en ai rien à faire de tes menaces. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis seule que j'ai peur de toi. Ta meute a beau être plutôt conséquente, vous ne m'effrayez pas. Vous me donnez même envie de vomir. Vous croyez vraiment que les hommes et les loups garous peuvent faire bon ménage ? Si c'était le cas, les lycans n'auraient pas besoin de vivre dans le secret. Mais après, faîtes comme vous le voulez. Si ça vous amuse de vivre dans l'illusion que le monde n'est qu'amour et paix, je ne vais pas tenter de vous ouvrir les yeux. J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter.

— Comme quoi, par exemple ?

Clara laissa échapper un rire narquois.

— Est-ce que c'est trop dur à imaginer pour toi que j'ai simplement envie d'obtenir mon diplôme de fin d'études ? Que je suis à Beacon Hills juste le temps de finir le lycée ?

— Que d'émotions. Je crois que je vais pleurer, déclara d'un ton platonique le loup garou.

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil et fit un geste de la main pour congédier son interlocuteur.

— J'aimerais manger tranquillement alors va pleurnicher sur l'épaule de ta copine. Et évitez de trop me tourner autour, toi et ta meute. Je n'aime pas être dérangée.

— Je crois que Louane n'aime pas trop ça non plus, mais ça ne t'a pas empêché de lui mener la vie dure, l'année dernière, gronda Jackson en se levant.

Sans accorder plus d'importante à la blonde, l'adolescent retourna s'installer à la table où ses amis l'attendaient.

— Alors ? lança Lydia en lui posant la main sur l'épaule.

— Elle m'a juré n'avoir rien contre nous et vouloir simplement finir le lycée à Beacon Hills, annonça le garçon en attrapant sa fourchette et en y piquant des haricots verts.

— Mais ? fit Danny.

Jackson inspira profondément et jeta un coup d'œil vers Clara avant de lancer :

— Mais je ne la crois pas.


	8. Chapitre 7

Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite à tous une excellente année 2014. J'espère qu'elle vous permettra de réaliser vos rêves et que vous pourrez passer de nombreux moments avec les gens que vous aimez. Je vous souhaite la santé, la réussite dans tout ce que vous entreprendrez et de trouver le courage de croire en vous.

Ensuite, je tiens à m'excuser pour ma longue absence, qui est due à mes études (je suis en master enseignement, pour ceux que ça intéresse). Je vous conseille de sauter ce paragraphe, parce que ce n'est pas très intéressant, mais j'estime que vous avez le droit de savoir pourquoi j'ai mis si longtemps à poster, donc plutôt que de répéter dix fois la même chose, je le mets à la disposition de tous les lecteurs.

Après avoir passé de longues journées à procrastiner, je me suis retrouvée obligée de me mettre à la fin de la rédaction de mon mémoire (pour ceux qui ne sauraient pas ce que c'est, il s'agit d'un dossier d'une quarantaine de pages dans lequel on traite un sujet défini à l'avance) et il a fallu que je rédige mes annexes (puisque je suis allée dans des classes pour pouvoir construire ma partie pratique). Ca m'a pris beaucoup de temps (deux semaines) parce qu'évidemment, devant la masse de travail à abattre, je me suis un peu découragée, donc j'avançais lentement. Et puis, j'ai regardé des films et des séries (on s'est refait les trois premières saisons de Teen Wolf pour être au point pour demain, on a regardé deux fois les deux saisons de Sherlock pour se préparer à la nouvelle saison dont on a déjà découvert les deux premiers épisodes et on a regardé plusieurs fois le Hobbit) avec ma sœur KalistaCriss, donc ça ne m'a pas aidé à avancer. J'ai aussi (re)découvert que j'avais le jeu Ledo Seigneur des Anneaux et c'est évidemment alors que j'avais besoin de rédiger mon mémoire que je me suis dit qu'il fallait que j'y joue ... Résultat, je n'avançais pas et lorsque j'étais derrière mon ordi, je ne pouvais pas écrire ma fic puisqu'il fallait que je rattrape le temps perdu pour finir mon mémoire.

Heureusement, c'est maintenant de l'histoire passée, et je n'ai plus qu'à faire un petit dossier pour une matière et j'en aurais fini pour l'instant avec les examens. Il ne me reste plus que deux dossiers à travailler pour les maths et le français, mais je vais (essayer de) les faire au fur et à mesure, en intercalant période de travail scolaire et période d'écriture de fic. Bref, passons. Tout ça pour vous dire que normalement, je devrais reprendre un rythme de parution assez régulier, d'autant plus que j'ai de moins en moins d'heure de cours prévues à mon emploi du temps.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Il était écrit depuis longtemps (je l'avais quasiment fini pour le 24 décembre) mais j'ai eu un souci avec le nom d'un personnage. Je ne savais pas comment l'appeler et bien que ça n'ait pas de réelle importance pour l'histoire, je voulais vraiment quelque chose de bien. Résultat des courses, j'ai pas trouvé le super nom dont je rêvais et j'aurais vraiment pu sortir ça dès le 24 décembre, si j'avais bien voulu me concentrer un peu plus dessus. Enfin, à vous de juger !

Bonne lecture et encore bonne année 2014 !

* * *

Stiles se retint d'entrer en sautillant dans la pièce. L'éleveur lui avait tenu la porte pour lui permettre de passer. L'adolescent se rappela qu'il avait dix-huit ans et que les garçons de son âge tâchaient de se conduire un minimum comme des adultes plutôt que comme des enfants.

Derek le suivait, un sourire sur les lèvres, conscient de l'impatience de son amoureux. L'alpha était venu le chercher une fois sa journée de travail finie pour qu'il vienne acheter son chat, comme il le lui avait promis la veille. Après avoir énuméré une longue liste de nom qu'il avait élaborée avec Scott, Stiles avait fini par s'inquiéter :

— Est-ce que tu ne vas pas faire peur aux chats ?

— Pourquoi ? Tu trouves que j'ai une tête effrayante ? avait rétorqué Derek.

L'adolescent avait roulé des yeux.

— Mais non ! Je parle de ton côté loup garou. Quand il a été mordu, Scott a affolé tous les chats de la clinique et après, il a réussi à calmer un chien blessé, juste en le regardant.

— Et maintenant, est-ce que les animaux s'agitent toujours lorsqu'ils sont dans la même pièce que lui ?

Stiles avait plissé les yeux, réfléchissant.

— Je ne crois pas, avait-il finalement avoué. Il ne m'en a pas reparlé.

— Parce qu'il contrôle son loup, avait expliqué l'alpha. Il sait le faire discret quand il est en présence d'animaux, afin de ne pas les affoler. Quand il s'est fait mordre, il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait, il ne pouvait donc pas atténuer la présence du loup en lui.

— Vous pouvez réellement faire des trucs comme ça ? avait demandé l'adolescent, dubitatif.

Derek avait simplement haussé les épaules et s'était garé sur le petit parking de la ferme dans laquelle ils allaient acheter le chat que la meute avait offert à Stiles pour son anniversaire. L'éleveur les avait conduit jusqu'à la pièce où il avait rassemblé les chatons et maintenant, il allait falloir choisir. Ce qui n'allait pas être une mince affaire, vu le regard émerveillé de l'adolescent.

Il y avait une dizaine de petits chats, aux pelages de couleurs variées, allant du blanc immaculé au noir charbon, en passant par le chocolat, le roux, le beige et le gris. Certains iris étaient bleus comme un ciel d'été, d'autres étaient dorés comme le miel, et d'autres encore étaient d'un vert profond. Tous les animaux semblaient avoir à peu près le même âge même si la diversité laissait entendre qu'ils n'étaient pas de la même portée.

Le garçon s'accroupit et l'un des chatons s'approcha de lui avec un air curieux. Il était entièrement noir, avec le bout des pattes blanches et de grands yeux bleus. Stiles tendit la main vers lui pour tenter de le caresser mais effrayé, l'animal recula pour retrouver son panier.

Un autre petit chat, au pelage gris rayé, s'approcha et un peu plus enhardi que le premier, vint sentir la chaussure de l'adolescent qui l'attrapa délicatement pour le soulever afin de le mettre au niveau de son visage.

Le chaton tendit une petite patte et frôla le nez du garçon, poussant un miaulement attendrissant. Le cœur de Stiles fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand il croisa le regard vert sapin pailleté d'or de l'animal. Il sut aussitôt qu'il n'avait pas besoin de chercher plus longtemps. Ce serait ce chat qu'il ramènerait chez lui.

Derek vint s'accroupir à côté de lui et caressa l'animal sous le menton. Le chaton attrapa son doigt entre ses pattes et le mordilla gentiment, ce qui arracha un rire à l'alpha.

— Alors, tu arrives à choisir ? lança-t-il.

— Ce sera celui-là, murmura l'adolescent.

Le loup garou lui lança un regard surpris.

— Tu as réellement déjà choisi ?

— Bin, oui …

— Je pensais que tu serais plus long, avoua le jeune homme.

Stiles fit une grimace.

— En fait, si je pouvais, je les prendrais tous, parce qu'ils sont tous adorables et puis, je ne voudrais pas les séparer, mais comme mon père n'acceptera jamais que je lui ramène une colonie de chatons, je vais me contenter de celui-là.

L'éleveur les invita à le suivre pour signer les papiers de vente et l'adolescent glissa son chat dans le panier qu'il avait reçu à son anniversaire et qu'il avait emmené pour l'occasion.

— Dis au revoir à tes amis, souffla le garçon avant de se relever.

Alors que l'éleveur lui donnait le carnet de santé de l'animal, Stiles continua de chercher le nom qui conviendrait le mieux pour son chat. Une foule d'idées lui traversait l'esprit et ceux qu'il avait sélectionné avec Scott n'arrêtait pas de lui revenir en tête, mais aucun ne satisfaisait vraiment l'adolescent. Il les trouvait tous trop communs et voulait quelque chose de vraiment particulier.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le garçon ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ce que lui disait l'éleveur et c'est Derek qui s'occupa de remplir les papiers. Une fois toutes les formalités finies, ils quittèrent la ferme et remontèrent dans la Camaro. Le chaton miaula d'un air apeuré quand le moteur démarra et Stiles passa un doigt à travers la cage pour tenter de caresser l'animal, afin de le rassurer.

— Je suis une personne horrible, gémit l'adolescent.

— Pourquoi tu dis ça ? s'étonna l'alpha.

— Parce que j'ai enlevé un bébé chat à sa famille !

Le loup garou leva les yeux au ciel et choisit de changer de sujet avant que la conversation ne prenne un tournant grotesque.

— On va déposer ton chat chez toi et après, je t'emmène récupérer ta Jeep au garage ?

— Et en plus, je ne sais même pas comment je vais l'appeler … se plaignit encore Stiles, sans prêter attention à ce que disait son amoureux. Je suis le pire maître du monde. Mon chat va me détester et fuguer … Je ne le mérite pas…

Derek soupira et décida qu'il valait mieux se taire pendant que le garçon se lamentait. S'il avait bien appris une chose, c'est que si on encourageait l'adolescent dans ses bêtises, il ne s'arrêtait pas !

# #

Le shérif grimaça. Il avait toujours détesté s'occuper de la paperasse. Il ne s'était pas engagé dans la police pour remplir des documents barbants mais pour aider la justice à triompher, pour protéger ceux qui en avaient besoin et pour faire régner l'ordre. Sauf que ce soir, il aurait préféré devoir se battre avec des papiers administratifs à remplir plutôt que d'être là où il était, parce qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir particulièrement impuissant lorsqu'on l'appelait pour enquêter sur un meurtre.

Durant les deux dernières années qui s'étaient écoulées, le shérif s'était étonné de voir à quel point le nombre de crimes avait augmenté à Beacon Hills. Effractions, agressions, violences et même morts. Evidemment, tout ça avait pris un nouveau sens quand son fils lui avait expliqué que la ville abritait désormais une meute de loups garous. Il avait eu du mal à se faire à cette idée et s'était forcé à intégrer une information qui ne semblait pas rationnelle.

C'est pourquoi, alors qu'il se tenait face au corps sans vie d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années, qui avait été retrouvé une demi-heure plus tôt, la première pensée du shérif fut que cette mort avait forcément un lien avec son fils et ses amis. Il se força à chasser cette pensée de son esprit et commença à donner des ordres à ses collègues, souhaitant de tout son cœur que ce cadavre ne soit pas annonciateur d'ennuis.

# #

Stiles était allongé à plat ventre sur son lit, le regard rivé sur son chaton qui jouait avec les lacets de ses chaussures. L'adolescent ne lui avait toujours pas trouvé de nom et cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'il avait ramené l'animal chez lui. Comme maigre consolation, le garçon se disait qu'au moins, le petit chat n'avait pas l'air malheureux, loin de sa famille.

Alors qu'il était en train d'imaginer comment il se sentirait si enfant, un géant était venu l'arracher à ses parents pour l'offrir en cadeau comme humain de compagnie à un autre géant, Scott déboula dans sa chambre.

— Salut, vieux ! lança-t-il joyeusement.

— Salut. T'as déjà fini le boulot ? s'étonna Stiles.

— Ouaip. Deaton avait un truc à faire, il a fermé la boutique un peu plus tôt que d'habitude. Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

— Quelle tête ?

Le loup garou fit une grimace.

— Une tête de six pieds de long.

Son meilleur ami haussa un sourcil.

— Depuis quand tu connais une telle expression, toi ?

— Pourquoi je ne la connaîtrais pas ? se vexa Scott.

Stiles secoua la tête et reposa son regard sur son chaton. Le loup garou s'accroupit à côté de l'animal et lui gratouilla la tête. Le petit chat se désintéressa des lacets et tenta d'attraper les doigts du lycanthrope.

— Je l'adore, ton chat ! s'exclama l'adolescent. Tu lui as trouvé un nom ?

— Nan, grogna l'autre garçon.

— On avait fait toute une liste, pourtant. Aucun ne te plaisait ?

— Ils me plaisaient tous, mais aucun ne va à mon chat, nuança Stiles.

Le loup garou fronça les sourcils.

— Je crois que tu te compliques la vie pour rien. Ton boa, tu l'avais appelé Baobab, ce qui n'est pas un super nom, il faut le reconnaître.

— Oui, mais mon boa, j'avais douze ans quand je l'ai eu.

— Parce que ça change quoi que tu en aies dix-huit ?

Stiles fit la moue et Scott arrêta de jouer avec le chaton pour se jeter sur le lit à côté de son meilleur ami, faisant rebondir le matelas au passage. Les deux adolescents fixèrent l'animal qui observait désormais un bout de papier et ne tarda pas à lui sauter dessus, glissant sur le parquet.

— Avengers ? finit par lancer le loup garou.

— Quoi ?

— Avengers, comme nom pour ton chat.

Stiles roula des yeux.

— Non. C'est nul.

— C'est toi qui es nul, rétorqua son meilleur ami.

Scott réfléchit quelques instants avant de demander :

— C'est un mâle ou une femelle ?

— Un mâle, pourquoi ?

— Parce que si on lui trouve un super nom qui sonne féminin, ce sera débile. Il lui faut un nom de mec.

Les deux adolescents réfléchirent encore un peu, puis, le loup garou finit par soupirer :

— Moi qui voulais des enfants, je crois que je vais attendre encore dix ou vingt ans. C'est trop compliqué de trouver un nom qui aille.

— En plus, faut que ça te plaise à toi mais aussi à Allison, souligna Stiles.

Les amis se lancèrent un coup d'œil et soupirèrent de concert, ce qui fit sursauter le chaton, qui courut se réfugier derrière la corbeille.

— Bon, réfléchissons quelques instants, souffla Scott. Il doit bien y avoir un nom sur cette Terre qui convienne à ton chat.

— Je voudrais quelque chose qui lui aille vraiment, expliqua son meilleur ami.

— On peut trouver un truc en rapport avec son pelage ou ses yeux. Genre Gripoil ou Turquoise.

— Turquoise ? releva Stiles.

— Oui, turquoise, pour la couleur de ses yeux.

Le fils du shérif secoua la tête.

— Scott, turquoise, c'est une nuance de bleu. Mon chat a les yeux verts.

— Oh, fit simplement le loup garou. Alors, c'est quoi la pierre verte ?

— Emeraude.

— Ah non, ça ne va pas, ça fait nom de fille.

— Même si mon chat était une femelle, je ne l'aurais pas appelé émeraude, grogna Stiles.

Scott haussa les épaules.

— Et ton acteur préféré ?

— J'en ai pas mais c'est quoi le rapport ?

— Y en a bien un que tu trouves mignon, non ? Comment il s'appelle déjà, celui que tu trouves mignon, dans le Hobbit ?

— Euh … Celui qui fait Kili, c'est euh … Aidan quelque chose … Aidan Turner, je crois.

— Bah voilà, t'as qu'à l'appeler Turner. Parce que vu que mon petit frère s'appelle Aidan, je te vois mal appeler ton chat pareil …

Stiles fit la moue.

— Je n'ai pas envie que mon chat s'appelle comme un acteur que j'aime bien.

— T'es vraiment compliqué, toi, marmonna Scott. Bin, appelle-le comme son personnage, alors !

— Je ne vais pas donner à mon chat le nom d'un nain, s'offusqua son meilleur ami.

— Et pourquoi pas ? riposta le loup garou.

— Parce que je ne trouve pas que ça lui va. Je n'ai qu'à l'appeler …. Mordor ou … Tolkien, pendant qu'on y est !

Stiles avait à peine fini sa phrase que son chat, qui était sorti de derrière la corbeille pour aller fureter dans la chambre, tournait la tête vers lui et poussait un miaulement. Les regards des deux garçons se dirigèrent aussitôt vers l'animal qui les observait d'un air curieux.

— On dirait que ton chat aime bien le nom Tolkien, ricana Scott.

— Mon chat ne s'appellera pas Tolkien, déclara son meilleur ami.

— Trop tard. Je crois qu'il l'a déjà adopté, glissa le loup garou en tendant la main vers le petit chat. Viens faire un câlin, Tolkien !

L'animal sautilla jusqu'au garçon qui l'attrapa pour le poser sur le torse de Stiles.

— Allez, Tolkien, dis bonjour à ton papa.

— Mon chat ne va pas s'appeler Tolkien, rouspéta le garçon en gratouillant la tête de son animal.

Le chaton se mit à ronronner et après avoir passé quelques instants à continuer de se chamailler, les deux garçons changèrent de sujet.

# #

_C'était vraiment agréable quand Tolkien venait se blottir contre moi. Je me rappelle cette sensation de chaleur contre mon ventre et le ronronnement qui l'accompagnait lorsque je le grattais entre les deux oreilles._

_ Je relève brusquement la tête, le souvenir du chat s'estompant d'un coup de mon esprit. J'ai entendu des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Je tends l'oreille et le doute est impossible. Je n'imagine pas ce bruit, il y a bien quelqu'un qui marche vers ma cellule. Non. Il n'y a pas une personne mais deux, en fait. Je retiens ma respiration. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas ma cellule, pourvu que ce ne soit pas ma cellule, pourvu que ce ne soit pas ma …_

_ Les pas s'arrêtent soudain. J'ai peur. Je crois qu'_ils_ sont devant ma porte mais je prie pour qu'_ils _soient en face de celle à côté. Pitié, s'il y a un dieu quelque part qui écoute les prières des pauvres malheureux, je vous en prie, faîtes que ce ne soit pas pour moi qu'_ils_ sont là._

_ Tous mes espoirs s'effondrent quand j'entends une clé tourner dans la serrure et que je vois la poignée de la porte de ma cellule s'abaisser. Une vague de froid me traverse le corps et m'engourdit. Lorsqu'_ils_ apparaissent dans l'encadrement de la porte, j'ai envie de crier, j'ai envie de sauter sur mes pieds et de m'enfuir loin d'ici, j'ai envie de me battre, de leur faire du mal, de montrer que je suis toujours vivant, que je ne suis pas brisé, de leur prouver qu'_ils_ ne m'effraient pas._

_ Mais je suis incapable de tout ça. Parce que mon corps est trop faible. Parce que je n'aurais pas la force de leur faire du mal. Parce que je suis brisé. Et parce que j'ai très peur._

# #

Derek se gara devant le manoir et se frotta les yeux avant de descendre de sa voiture. L'alpha avait eu une rude journée au poste de police et il était bien content de rentrer chez lui. Non pas qu'il se plaigne d'avoir enfin un travail. Mais le loup garou n'avait pas aimé l'affaire sur laquelle il avait travaillé pendant deux jours.

Lorsque le shérif lui avait annoncé qu'un corps avait été retrouvé juste à la sortie de Beacon Hills, Derek avait cru que son cœur loupait un battement. Il avait aussitôt pensé aux Nettoyeurs et aux meurtres qu'ils avaient commis l'année passée. Après tout, tous les cadavres retrouvés aux alentours de la ville ces deux dernières années avaient eu un rapport avec lui et l'alpha craignait que les ennuis recommencent.

Le lycanthrope avait lu dans le regard du policier la même angoisse que celle qui l'habitait, mais heureusement, après avoir enquêté sur la victime, il s'était senti un peu plus rassuré. Richard Blair, 32 ans, citoyen de New York, avait disparu quelques mois plus tôt, abandonnant boulot, femme et enfant. Personne dans sa famille n'avait eu de ses nouvelles et si la police avait d'abord pensé à un kidnapping, elle avait fini par conclure que l'homme voulait changer de vie, étant donné qu'aucune demande de rançon n'avait été demandé, ni aucun corps retrouvé. L'affaire avait été classée.

Le loup garou s'était senti encore plus soulagé lorsque le rapport du médecin légiste était arrivé et avait déterminé que la mort de Richard Blair était due à une overdose de drogue. Il aurait aimé être définitivement rassuré en sachant que la victime n'avait aucun lien avec le surnaturel, mais personne ne pouvait lui affirmer une telle chose et le jeune homme se voyait mal aller à New York poser des questions assez étranges à la femme de Richard Blair.

Toujours était-il qu'il était bien content d'avoir réussi à boucler cette affaire et le shérif avait partagé ce sentiment. Plus les ennuis se tiendraient loin de Beacon Hills, mieux il se porterait.

Derek sortit de sa Camaro et commença à avancer vers le manoir. Son oreille tressauta alors que son ouïe surdéveloppée captait le son d'une respiration sifflante. Le jeune homme continua d'avancer vers la porte d'entrée en faisant mine de n'avoir rien entendu, mais en réalité, tous ses sens étaient aux aguets. Lorsqu'une forme bougea sur sa gauche, il était prêt.

Le loup garou bondit vers la silhouette, griffes et crocs sortis, ses yeux luisants de la couleur rubis caractéristique de son rang d'alpha. Alors qu'il allait abattre ses doigts sur le visage de son ennemi, celui-ci brandit ses mains devant lui en criant d'une voix aigüe :

— Oh non, s'il vous plaît, ne me tuez pas !

Derek arrêta sa main in extremis, alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres de la joue d'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, aux yeux bleu foncé et aux cheveux blonds. L'alpha fronça les sourcils et grogna :

— Qui es-tu ?

— Je … Je m'appelle Tom Karner.

— Que fais-tu ici ?

Le jeune homme lança un regard suppliant au loup garou :

— Je cherche quelqu'un pour me protéger.

# #

_Je me fais jeter sur un carrelage froid et j'espère un instant pouvoir me fondre dans les pavés du sol et y disparaître. Malheureusement, c'est impossible. Et _ils_ ne tardent pas à me relever. L'un a passé ses bras sous mes aisselles et me maintient pendant que l'autre me lance un regard torve. Puis, _il _abat son poing sur ma joue._

_ Un claquement sec retentit et malgré la douleur, je souhaite qu'_il_ se coupe sur mes pommettes désormais saillantes à cause du poids que j'ai perdu depuis que je suis enfermé ici. Un pied s'enfonce ensuite dans mon estomac et me coupe le souffle. J'ai envie de vomir mais mon corps n'a même pas la force de faire ça._

_ J'essaie de me replier dans un coin de mon esprit pour tenter d'oublier la douleur mais j'ai l'impression d'être prisonnier de ma propre tête et de ne plus avoir nulle part où aller. Etrangement, après m'avoir frappé quelques instants, mon bourreau s'arrête et l'homme qui me tenait debout me lâche. Je tombe par terre et ferme les yeux, trop épuisé pour avoir la force de me demander pourquoi _ils_ arrêtent si vite leur torture. Je reste allongé par terre un moment et je finis par me demander s'_ils_ m'ont oublié. D'habitude, après m'avoir maltraité, _ils_ me ramènent à ma cellule._

_ Et puis, j'entends un cri. Non, pas un cri. Un hurlement de pure terreur. De pure douleur. Mon sang se glace dans mes veines. Je crois que je connais cette voix. Je crois que … Non. Je ne la connais pas. Je ne connais personne ici. Je suis seul. Et j'espère vraiment l'être. Parce que je ne veux pas qu'un ami soit ici avec moi. Je veux qu'_ils_ soient tous en sécurité, loin de cet enfer._

_ Un frisson me parcourt la colonne vertébrale lorsque j'entends un nouveau cri. Je suis tétanisé. Est-ce que je crie comme ça moi aussi ? Aujourd'hui, j'ai souffert à cause des coups qu'_ils_ m'ont infligés, mais ce n'est rien par rapport à ce qu'_ils_ me font d'habitude. _

_ Je me recroqueville sur moi-même et dans un sursaut d'énergie, je plaque mes mains sur mes oreilles pour essayer de ne plus entendre ce cri inhumain qui résonne autour de moi. Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à étouffer complètement le son. Une larme s'échappe et roule sur ma joue. _

_J'ai tellement mal pour la personne qui souffre._


	9. Chapitre 8

Derek fixait sans rien dire le jeune homme qui était installé dans son canapé. Tom Karner avait le regard dans le vide, ses mains étaient serrées autour d'une tasse de café, café qui devait être froid depuis le temps que l'alpha l'avait servi, et un tic nerveux agitait parfois le coin de sa bouche.

Le lycanthrope ne savait pas trop quoi déduire de ses observations. La première chose qui l'avait frappée, une fois la surprise passée, c'était que ce mystérieux garçon était un loup garou. Derek l'avait tout de suite compris, même s'il aurait été bien en peine de dire ce qui lui avait fait comprendre ça. Etait-ce cette lueur caractéristique dans ses yeux ? Etait-ce cet effluve musqué à peine perceptible ? En tout cas, quelque chose chez Tom lui avait fait remarquer le loup en lui.

La seconde chose que l'alpha avait noté, c'était que le garçon était mort de peur. Et ça, le lycanthrope aurait été capable de le deviner même sans sentir la terreur qui irradiait de chacune des pores de la peau de Tom Karner. Il semblait ailleurs et sursautait au moindre bruit, à la moindre ombre qui se dressait devant lui. Pourquoi était-il aussi affolé ? Et par qui ?

Las de se poser des questions auxquelles il n'avait pas de réponse, l'alpha décida qu'il était temps d'éclaircir les mystères qui entouraient ce garçon et après avoir inspiré profondément, il lança :

— Qui es-tu ?

Tom leva la tête vers le lycanthrope.

— Je … Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je m'appelle …

— Je ne te demande pas ton nom, le coupa Derek. Je te demande qui tu es.

En voyant que le blond ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, l'alpha s'empressa de préciser :

— Je sais que tu es un loup garou. Et je pense même que tu es un oméga, car tu ne viendrais pas me demander de l'aide si tu avais une meute. A moins que ce ne soit de ta meute que tu veuilles que je te protège. En tout cas, j'aimerais savoir d'où tu viens, qu'est-ce qui te menace et pourquoi tu es venu me voir moi pour t'aider.

Un pâle sourire se dessina sur le visage de Tom.

— Ca fait beaucoup de questions, fit-il dans une piètre tentative de détendre l'atmosphère.

Derek ne se dérida pas et les coins de la bouche du blond retombèrent aussitôt. Le tic nerveux recommença à agiter ses lèvres et ses doigts se mirent à tapoter la tasse qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

— Je … Ma meute … Je suis un loup garou de naissance et ma meute, c'était ma famille. On n'était pas très nombreux, il n'y avait que mes parents, ma sœur et moi. Et aussi ma tante Jody et mon cousin Hurley. On ne parlait pas trop au reste de la famille, y avait eu des disputes et …

— Si tu pouvais t'en tenir au strict minimum, je t'en serai reconnaissant, marmonna l'alpha sans desserrer les dents, un air peu avenant sur le visage.

Tom fit une grimace désolée.

— Oui, euh … D'accord. Pardon, euh … On ne causait pas d'ennuis, on se contrôlait tous, on ne tuait pas d'humains, rien, on se comportait comme des êtres normaux. Et puis, il y avait aussi cette fille, elle était jolie et blonde et …

— Le strict minimum, j'ai dit, grommela Derek.

— Non, mais elle, elle est importante, assura Tom d'une petite voix. Elle me plaisait bien, je la voyais tous les jours au lycée, mais je ne pensais pas que je l'intéresserais, alors, le jour où elle est venue me parler, j'étais vraiment super heureux … Je ne pensais pas qu'elle … Qu'elle serait …

La voix du garçon se brisa et l'alpha devina la fin de l'histoire.

— Ils ont débarqué chez moi un soir, comme ça, en pleine nuit, alors qu'on dormait tous. Elle était là aussi, avec eux. Après avoir tué ma sœur sous mes yeux, elle a enlevé sa cagoule et elle m'a souri. C'était un sourire froid, méchant, hautain … Elle ne me souriait pas comme ça, quand on était au lycée. Mais j'ai compris qu'elle me menait en bateau.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Tom et Derek ne lui demanda pas de passer sur les détails. L'histoire qu'il lui racontait lui semblait douloureusement familière. L'alpha lui-même s'était fait avoir par une jolie fille quelques années plus tôt et ça lui avait aussi coûté la vie de sa famille.

— Je … Je pensais que j'allais mourir, qu'elle allait me tuer. Mais en fait, ils nous ont enlevé, ma mère et moi, ils nous ont forcés à les suivre et ils nous ont jeté dans une camionnette. On a essayé de se rebeller, on ne voulait pas se laisser faire et en plus, j'entendais mon père qui luttait pour survivre, il avait été blessé, mais il essayait de guérir, il essayait de ne pas mourir.

Le blond pleurait franchement désormais, sa voix étant coupée par les sanglots.

— Je voulais aller le rejoindre, aller l'aider, lui sauver la vie. Mais ils nous ont empêchés, ils nous menaçaient avec leurs armes, ils me disaient que si je bougeais ou que je me transformais, ils allaient tirer une balle dans la tête de ma mère, et il lui disait la même chose à elle. Après, ils nous ont menotté pour ne pas qu'on s'échappe et ils nous ont injecté ce produit dans les veines, celui qui brûle et qui me donne envie de m'arracher la peau pour l'extraire de mon corps …

Tout en parlant, Tom avait vivement agrippé son bras droit de sa main gauche, renversant un peu de café sur lui.

— Ca faisait tellement mal … Et en plus de ça, ils nous battaient, ils nous frappaient pendant des heures, on criait grâce mais ils continuaient, ils s'amusaient de voir qu'on guérissait … Et quand on guérissait trop vite, ils nous …

La main du blond se resserra encore plus fort autour de son bras et Derek vérifia du coin de l'œil que le garçon ne s'était pas enfoncé ses propres griffes dans la peau. Comme il semblait plongé dans ses sombres souvenirs et qu'il ne parlait plus, l'alpha se permit de reprendre la parole pour éclaircir son discours un peu confus :

— D'accord, donc si je comprends bien, des chasseurs s'en sont pris à ta famille et …

— Non, monsieur ! s'exclama vivement Tom en relevant brusquement la tête pour plonger ses iris bleu dans ceux vert du loup garou. Ce ne sont pas des chasseurs, loin de là !

— Alors … Qui sont-ils ? demanda Derek, perplexe.

— Ils sont le diable, déclara le blond avec une lueur étrange dans le regard.

L'alpha plissa les yeux et commença à envisager que son interlocuteur était totalement fou. En même temps, cela serait compréhensible car si ce qu'il racontait était vrai, il était normal de perdre la raison après avoir vécu de tels événements traumatisants.

— Ils ont fini par tuer ma mère … souffla Tom. Ils ont été trop durs avec elle, ou je ne sais pas … Elle était forte, monsieur, elle était forte. Mais pas assez pour leur résister. Ils l'ont tué à petit feu, se délectant de sa souffrance, riant de la voir brisée …

Tom fondit en gros sanglots, ses épaules tressautant au rythme de ses pleurs. Derek soupira et s'approcha de lui pour lui tapoter le dos, se sentant un peu obligé de le réconforter. Alors que l'alpha s'arrêtait en face de lui, le garçon lança ses bras autour de sa taille pour le serrer contre lui, son front appuyé contre son ventre, son nez frôlant son jean.

Surpris, Derek eut aussitôt envie de repousser le loup garou pour conserver une distance raisonnable entre eux deux mais il hésita un instant, une petite voix intérieure lui murmurant que ce n'était pas très gentil de se conduire de telle sorte avec une personne qui pleurait et qui avait apparemment désespérément besoin de réconfort. Alors, l'alpha décida de laisser Tom pleurer quelques secondes contre lui. Dix secondes, exactement. Pas une de plus.

Il n'en était qu'à six lorsque Stiles entra dans le salon. Le sourire de l'adolescent se figea aussitôt en voyant Derek dans une position compromettante avec un inconnu et l'alpha leva les yeux au ciel, devinant aussitôt ses pensées :

— Chaton, crois-moi, ce n'est absolument pas ce que tu crois.

# #

_J'ai faim et j'ai froid. J'ai mal au visage, là où on m'a frappé. J'ai envie de vomir aussi. Mais par-dessus tout, j'ai peur. C'est une angoisse permanente qui m'habite désormais, une frayeur telle que je n'en ai jamais connu, qui emplit tout mon être, qui suinte de moi pour s'enrouler en lambeaux sombres autour de mon corps et venir lentement m'étrangler …_

_ Je secoue la tête et bat vivement des paupières, espérant me réveiller. Je ne dois pas m'endormir dans un tel état de stress. Je suis fatigué mais je sais que si je m'endors maintenant, je vais être hanté par des cauchemars horribles. Et je vis assez de choses horribles en ce moment pour ne pas m'infliger d'en supporter pendant mon sommeil._

_ Pourtant, malgré mes efforts pour penser à autre chose, je ne cesse de me rappeler cette voix qui hurlait à la mort. Qu'est-ce qu'on faisait à cette personne ? Pourquoi la faisait-on souffrir ? Et surtout, pourquoi avais-je l'impression de la connaître ?_

_ Je me force à respirer calmement pour tenter d'apaiser les battements frénétiques de mon cœur. Il faut que je pense à autre chose. Il faut que je pense à autre chose. Il faut que je pense à autre chose._

# #

Scott se retint de rire à la fin du récit de Stiles. La mine fâchée de son meilleur ami était tout aussi hilarante que l'histoire qu'il venait de lui raconter. Il dût faire appel à tout son sang-froid pour retenir le fou rire qui avait envie d'exploser à la pensée de la scène que le garçon avait surpris la veille en arrivant au manoir.

— Je te jure, j'ai cru que j'allais exploser la tronche de ce petit con de Kraner, pesta l'humain.

— C'est Tom, son prénom, souligna Scott avec un sourire goguenard.

— On s'en fout, on l'aime pas, on l'appelle Kraner, cracha Stiles.

— Ah non, toi, tu ne l'aimes pas, moi, je ne le connais pas, rectifia le loup garou.

Son meilleur ami lui lança un regard furibond et le garçon décida de calmer le jeu.

— Il a fait quoi, Derek, après ?

— Il a repoussé Kraner, il m'a entraîné dans la cuisine et il m'a expliqué qui il était et ce qu'il faisait chez lui, c'est-à-dire que c'était un loup garou qui s'était fait kidnapper par des chasseurs et qui cherchait une protection. Et comme il pleurait, Derek a voulu le réconforter et là, Kraner s'est jeté sur lui et je suis arrivé à ce moment-là.

— Et tu l'as cru ? demanda Scott.

— Parce que tu penses que je ne devrais pas le croire ? s'enquit précipitamment Stiles.

Le lycanthrope secoua vivement la tête.

— Non. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je pense que Derek tient trop à toi pour avoir envie de te tromper. Je crois même qu'il n'aime que toi, donc tu n'as pas de souci à te faire là-dessus.

Son meilleur ami sembla soulagé mais resta un peu suspicieux.

— Alors, pourquoi tu me demandes si je l'ai cru ? lança-t-il.

— Parce que si tu as cru ce qu'il t'a dit, pourquoi tu es si énervé ? s'étonna Scott. Je veux dire, ok, je peux comprendre que tu n'aies pas apprécié de retrouver un garçon serrant ton copain, mais … On parle de Derek Hale, Stiles. Ce n'est pas le genre à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge et franchement, je crois que tu es le seul qui est réussi à contourner les défenses qu'il a dressées autour de son cœur depuis Kate, alors ne t'attends pas à ce qu'il te trompe avec le premier venu …

Stiles ne sut quoi répondre et Jackson, qui était assis juste devant Scott et avait donc suivi la conversation, se chargea de déclarer :

— Les défenses qu'il a dressées autour de son cœur ? Vraiment, Scott ?

Le blond accompagna sa question d'un ricanement qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de l'élan poétique de son ami mais le brun n'eut pas le temps de le remettre à sa place. Allison venait d'entrer dans la salle et Peter, qui la suivait, ferma la porte derrière lui, signifiant que le cours allait commencer et qu'il attendait de ses élèves de la concentration.

La jeune fille alla s'asseoir à la place que Scott lui avait réservée et adressa un petit sourire à son copain qui le regardait avec des yeux brillants et un air amoureux un peu bête sur le visage.

— Vous avez l'air fatigué, M. Hale, lança un élève, profitant des cernes qui se dessinaient sous les yeux de son professeur pour lancer une conversation qui, il l'espérait, durerait le plus longtemps possible pour réduire le temps consacré au cours de littérature.

— Je n'ai pas trop dormi cette nuit … avoua Peter tout en sortant un dossier de son sac. C'est ce qui arrive quand on a des enfants. Ne croyez pas que je m'en plains ! Même si mon nombre d'heures de sommeil a diminué, je suis ravi d'avoir mes jumeaux et j'espère que vous aurez tous la chance de connaître ce bonheur rapidement.

Le loup garou fronça les sourcils et rit en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire.

— Enfin, j'espère pas trop rapidement quand même. Vous êtes jeunes, vous avez encore le temps avant de devenir parents. Mais trêve de bavardages. Si je commence à parler de mes enfants, je deviens intarissable. Sortez vos livres et ouvrez-les page dix-sept.

Tout en sortant ses affaires de son sac, Scott lança un regard pétillant à Allison. Il avait vraiment envie d'avoir des enfants avec la jeune fille. C'était la femme de sa vie, il le savait. Rien qu'en la voyant, il se sentait mieux et oubliait ses problèmes. L'adolescent ne se voyait pas construire sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ce serait Allison ou personne.

Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de sentir ses certitudes s'effriter légèrement quand il réalisa que la jeune fille fuyait son regard. Scott se tourna aussitôt vers son meilleur ami pour voir s'il avait remarqué l'attitude de sa copine et savoir ce qu'il en pensait, mais en voyant la mine morose de Stiles, il comprit qu'il était encore en train de penser à Derek et Tom Kraner. En soupirant, le loup garou se mit à écouter le cours.

Il allait passer deux heures très réjouissantes, entre la littérature, son voisin de gauche qui boudait et sa voisine de droite qui le fuyait.

# #

Stiles était allongé sur le lit de Derek, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres. L'alpha était assis près de lui et lui caressait les cheveux sans rien dire, attendant que son copain se décide à dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

— Je ne l'aime pas, finit par râler l'adolescent.

Le loup garou retint un soupir. Il se doutait déjà que le cœur du problème était Tom Karner, qu'il hébergeait désormais chez lui. Stiles serait arrivé quelques secondes plus tard ou plus tôt, il n'aurait jamais trouvé les deux lycanthropes dans une position qu'il avait mal interprétée et le garçon ne serait pas en train de faire la tête.

— Je ne l'aime pas particulièrement non plus, déclara Derek. Mais il m'a demandé de l'aide et je ne vois pas pourquoi je la lui refuserai. Il a l'air d'avoir de sérieux ennuis avec des chasseurs.

— Alors, si c'est un problème de chasseur, laisse Chris s'occuper de ça.

L'alpha inspira profondément et changea de sujet.

— Tolkien ne t'a pas trop embêté cette nuit ?

— Mon chat ne s'appellera pas Tolkien ! s'écria Stiles. Et ne crois pas que je ne vais pas continuer à parler du mec avec lequel tu vis !

— Premièrement, il est là depuis moins de vingt-quatre heures. Deuxième, il ne vit pas avec moi, je lui offre un toit le temps qu'il trouve un autre endroit où aller.

— Et bien, je vais aller l'aider à trouver un nouveau toit en lui mettant des coups de pieds dans le …

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'énerves autant, le coupa Derek. Tu n'as jamais rien dit quand Louane et Hana vivait ici.

L'adolescent plissa les yeux.

— Peut-être que je n'ai rien dit parce que ce sont des filles et que je ne les ai jamais retrouvé le nez dans le jean de mon copain !

— Je t'ai déjà expliqué que c'était un malentendu, fit l'alpha, fatigué de devoir se justifier sur quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait. Tom n'a jamais tenté de me faire quoique ce soit avec moi. J'ai même failli le défigurer quand il a surgi devant moi.

— Et bien tu n'aurais pas dû te retenir, bougonna Stiles. Et tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre que justement, il vienne te trouver toi alors que la ville regorge de loups garous ?

— Peut-être qu'il est venu vers moi parce que je suis l'alpha ? lança le jeune homme. Il ne sait même pas qui je suis, je ne me suis pas présenté et la seule fois où il a pu entendre mon prénom, c'est quand tu l'as prononcé devant lui, hier et aujourd'hui.

— Et bah je ne lui fais pas confiance !

Derek se pencha pour embrasser le front du garçon.

— Moi aussi, je me méfie de lui, tu sais. Mais ça n'empêche que je ne peux pas lui refuser de l'aide. Il a l'air d'avoir de sérieux ennuis.

— Et il en aura besoin s'il continue de te tourner autour, parce que je ne vais pas le laisser mettre le grappin sur toi, grogna Stiles.

L'alpha sourit et tendit l'oreille.

— Ton téléphone sonne.

L'adolescent soupira.

— Il est en bas. J'ai la flemme d'aller le chercher.

— C'est peut-être important. Ça fait deux fois de suite qu'on t'appelle. Tu devrais aller voir …

Le garçon se releva du lit et descendit les escaliers. Tom était assis dans le canapé du salon et releva la tête en voyant entrer Stiles, mais celui-ci prit soin de ne pas poser les yeux sur lui. Il fouilla dans la poche de sa veste pour trouver son téléphone et décrocha après avoir constaté que c'était son père qui cherchait à le contacter.

— Allo ?

— Stiles ? Je ne te dérange pas ?

— Euh non, je suis chez Derek, pourquoi ?

— Je viens de rentrer à la maison et je vois que le frigo est vide. Je t'avais demandé de faire les courses, pourtant.

— Ah bon ?

— Oui. Je te l'ai demandé ce matin, pendant le petit déjeuner.

— Oh mais tu es bien placé pour savoir qu'il ne faut pas trop en demander à un Stilinski qui vient de se réveiller, plaisanta Stiles.

— Et bien, non, je ne le sais pas, parce que moi, quand on me demande quelque chose même quand je viens de me réveiller, je m'en souviens.

— Ah. Bon bah je passerai chercher deux pizzas avant de rentrer et j'irai faire les courses demain après le lycée.

— Tâche de ne pas oublier, cette fois-ci.

— T'inquiètes, à tout à l'heure, papa !

L'adolescent raccrocha et après avoir rangé son téléphone, il s'apprêtait à rejoindre Derek quand il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Tom. Surpris, le garçon recula d'un pas.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

— Tu t'appelles Stilinski ? répondit d'un ton angoissé le blond.

— Parce que tu crois que ça te regarde ? aboya Stiles d'un ton mauvais.

Tom sembla prendre sa réponse pour une affirmation car il pâlit et recula à son tour de quelques pas.

— Oh non, souffla-t-il. Je ne pouvais pas plus mal tomber … Il faut que je parte d'ici.

— Pardon ? fit Stiles. En quoi ça te gêne que mon nom de famille soit Stilinski ?

Le loup garou ne lui répondit pas. Il s'était élancé vers la porte d'entrée et sans se retourner, quitta le manoir. L'adolescent resta debout dans le salon, sans comprendre quelle mouche avait piqué Tom. Derek apparut soudain dans la pièce, les sourcils froncés.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

— Je ne sais pas. J'ai répondu à mon père et je ne sais plus comment, j'ai donné mon nom de famille, et ça a affolé Tom qui a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas plus mal tomber. Après ça, il est parti en trombe du manoir, sans donner d'explication.

L'alpha ne dit rien et resta un moment songeur avant de hausser les épaules.

— Tant pis pour lui. Je ne vais pas lui courir après.

Voyant qu'une ride soucieuse était apparue sur le front de Stiles, le loup garou l'attira contre lui et le serra dans ses bras.

— Ne fais pas cette tête. Je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais, que Tom s'en aille d'ici.

— Oui, c'est ce que je voulais, murmura l'adolescent.

Il n'ajouta rien mais la dernière phrase du blond l'avait interpellé et au fond de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir inquiet.


	10. Chapitre 9

_Je me réveille d'un coup, relevant brusquement ma tête. Je cligne des yeux, le cœur affolé battant contre mes côtes, mettant quelques instants à réaliser où je suis. J'ai dû m'assoupir quelques secondes, ma tête est tombée en avant et ce mouvement m'a sorti de ma torpeur. Ça m'arrive souvent. Comme je n'ai pas d'endroit pour dormir, je sommeille en position assise et d'habitude, je me cale contre un coin de mur pour être installé le plus confortablement possible. Mais cette fois, je me suis endormi sans m'en rendre compte._

_En tout cas, le sommeil m'a quitté. Je me sens tout engourdi mais mes paupières restent ouvertes, mes iris scrutant le noir de ma cellule. Aucun signe de vie aux alentours. Je n'entends que les battements de mon cœur qui résonnent lugubrement dans mes oreilles._

_J'étends doucement mes jambes, mes os craquant en même temps. Je suis resté trop longtemps dans la même position. Je suis tout ankylosé. Je soupire et mon ventre émet un petit gargouillement. Pour éviter de penser à mon estomac qui aurait besoin d'être rempli, je me replonge dans mes souvenirs._

# #

Stiles ouvrit les yeux et se redressa sur son matelas. Il entendait des pleurs et comprit que c'était ce qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil. L'adolescent chercha à tâtons son téléphone et lorsqu'il réussit à le trouver, il appuya sur le bouton qui permettait d'allumer l'écran de son mobile pour pouvoir lire l'heure. Trois heures cinquante-huit du matin.

A côté de lui, Scott bougea dans son lit et marmonna :

— Rendors-toi. C'est Aidan qui se réveille parce qu'il a faim.

Le loup garou avait invité son meilleur ami à dormir chez lui pour regarder un film. Ils étaient rentrés directement après les cours et après avoir longuement hésité, ils avaient opté pour la trilogie du Seigneur des Anneaux. Scott avait déclaré que ce serait un hommage au nom du chat de Stiles, ce à quoi l'adolescent avait répondu que son chat n'avait pas encore de nom et qu'il ne porterait jamais celui d'un écrivain.

Après s'être chamaillé quelques instants, ils avaient fini par mettre le premier DVD et ils avaient enchaîné la trilogie complète, ne sortant de la chambre du loup garou que pour aller manger avec Melissa et Peter vers vingt heures. Le dernier film s'était fini sur les coups de deux heures du matin et les deux garçons avaient discuté un peu dans le noir avant de s'endormir. Et c'étaient les pleurs d'Aidan qui avaient tirés Stiles de son sommeil.

— Comment tu sais que c'est ton frère et pas ta sœur ? s'enquit l'adolescent.

— Quand tu les entends pleurer toutes les nuits, au bout d'un moment, tu les reconnais, fit Scott d'une voix endormie.

Son meilleur ami fit une moue dubitative avant de se rallonger.

— Si maman ou Peter ne se dépêchent pas de se lever, Emily va se réveiller aussi … murmura le loup garou.

Au même instant, les pleurs d'un deuxième bébé s'élevèrent et les garçons entendirent une porte s'ouvrir à l'étage.

— Je l'avais dit … souffla Scott avant de se rendormir.

# #

_J'ai remarqué que j'avais de plus en plus de mal à me rappeler de ma vie avant que je ne sois emprisonné ici. Comme si peu à peu, le noir qui m'entoure quotidiennement prenait la place des souvenirs que j'ai. J'ai l'impression qu'ils ont perdu de leur couleur, de leur réalisme. _

_Et par conséquent, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à y trouver de l'espoir. C'est un cercle vicieux. Plus j'ai besoin de m'y raccrocher, plus je me rends compte qu'ils sont fades. Plus ils sont fades, plus j'ai besoin de m'en souvenir pour y trouver de quoi survivre un peu plus longtemps._

_Je frissonne. J'ai froid. J'ai faim. J'ai envie de pleurer._

# #

Peter aurait juré n'avoir fermé les yeux que quelques secondes lorsqu'Aidan s'était réveillé. Le temps qu'il se décide à sortir du lit, le bébé avait réveillé sa sœur et il avait eu du mal à les rendormir, même après qu'il leur ait donné le biberon. Et une fois qu'il s'était recouché, il avait eu un mal de chien à retrouver le sommeil.

C'est pourquoi le récit de Derek ne l'intéressait pas du tout. Il se fichait pas mal de ce Tom Karner et tout ce à quoi il était capable de penser, c'était à son lit. Il mit sa main devant sa bouche pour dissimuler un bâillement.

— Tu les connais, les Karner ? lui demanda son neveu.

— Hein ?

— Les Karner. Tu les connais ?

— Non, pourquoi ? Je devrais ? s'enquit mollement Peter.

— D'après ce que m'a dit Tom, ils étaient tous des loups garous.

L'oncle de l'alpha haussa un sourcil.

— Et je suis censé connaître tous les loups garous des Etats-Unis ?

— Non, mais tu aurais pu en entendre parler, expliqua Derek.

— Pourquoi tu t'intéresses autant à ce gamin ? demanda Peter. Il est parti, ne t'en occupes plus.

Son neveu lui jeta un regard surpris.

— Tu as écouté ce que j'ai dit ? Il a dit quelque chose d'étrange sur Stiles.

— Oui, je sais, il a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas plus mal tomber … Et ?

— Tu ne trouves pas ça inquiétant ?

Le loup garou le plus âgé fit la moue.

— Non. Peut-être que ses parents étaient un peu hors-la-loi ou que lui-même était un repris de justice et que le nom lui a rappelé celui de shérif, c'est tout …

— Comment aurait-il pu connaître le shérif et donc habiter à Beacon Hills sans que tu le connaisses ?

Peter soupira. Son neveu marquait un point.

— Et bien, je ne sais pas. Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est rester sur nos gardes. D'après ce que tu m'as dit, ce garçon avait l'air un peu fou, si ça se trouve, il s'est juste échappé d'un asile et est tombé sur toi. Après, il s'est inventé une histoire de kidnapping et en entendant le nom « Stilinski », son esprit dérangé l'a associé à quelque chose qui l'effraie, peut-être un nom de médicament ou celui d'un infirmier, et il s'est enfui. Je ne pense pas que tu le reverras.

Derek ne semblait pas convaincu et son oncle lui tapota le bras.

— Allez, ne te fais pas de soucis. On a mis une bonne raclée aux Nettoyeurs la dernière fois, ils n'y reviendront pas de sitôt ! Tant qu'on ne revoit pas Joackim ou un Protecteur dans le coin, je pense qu'on n'a pas à s'inquiéter.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Qui te dit que nous ne sommes pas tous en danger en ce moment même ?

— Je n'en sais rien, avoua Peter. Mais je préfère ne pas me faire de cheveux blancs tant que je n'aurais pas de preuve formelle que nous sommes menacés. Et tu devrais en faire autant. Reste vigilant mais ne vois pas le mal partout.

L'alpha croisa les bras devant lui.

— C'est difficile d'être optimiste après tout ce qu'on a vécu ces deux dernières années.

— Je sais, soupira son oncle. Mais ce n'est pas bon de ruminer tout le temps. Ça te donne des rides et une mauvaise mine.

— Pardon ? lâcha Derek, qui n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

— Euh … Rien, je … J'ai pas bien dormi cette nuit. Je … Je ne sais pas si tu as encore besoin de mes conseils mais Chris m'attend …

— Ca va définitivement mieux entre vous deux, remarqua l'alpha.

Peter hocha la tête.

— Disons que j'ai réussi à lui faire comprendre que j'étais autre chose que le loup garou fou furieux qui a tué sa sœur.

— Tu as aussi failli le tuer, lui, souligna son neveu. Et tu as tué des gens.

— Je n'ai pas tué n'importe qui, seulement les responsables de l'incendie du manoir, rétorqua le père d'Aidan et Emily. Et je t'ai déjà expliqué que je n'étais plus vraiment moi-même à ce moment-là. Le loup me dominait et je n'arrivais plus à le surmonter. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça, même quand j'étais enfant et que je subissais mes premières pleines lunes …

— Tu as vécu ce qu'a dû traverser Scott quand tu l'as mordu : apprivoiser l'animal en lui.

Derek observa son oncle qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées et finit par lancer :

— Bon, je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps si tu dois aller voir Chris.

Alors que Peter se préparait à partir, son neveu lui lança :

— Et si tu as le temps, pense à faire une sieste.

— Mes cernes se voient tant que ça ? grimaça le loup garou le plus âgé.

L'alpha se contenta de faire une grimace éloquente.

— Embrasse ma filleule pour moi. Je passerai la voir demain.

# #

Stiles gara sa Jeep sur le parking du lycée et attrapa son sac à dos avant de sortir de sa voiture. Il était content de pouvoir conduire, mais il aurait bien aimé que Derek l'accompagne de temps en temps, comme il le faisait l'année dernière lorsque la Jeep était en panne. Suite au baiser qu'il avait échangé avec l'alpha devant le lycée en début d'année, l'adolescent s'était retrouvé au centre des conversations des élèves, ses camarades lui lançant des regards curieux et intrigués lorsqu'ils le croisaient, son prénom étant de nombreuses fois évoqués dans les commérages.

Oui, le fils du shérif, Stiles Stilinski, sortait avec un garçon, et en plus de ça, un garçon plus âgé. L'adolescent avait eu du mal à supporter de se faire observer comme un animal rare, mais Lydia avait fait jouer ses relations pour assurer à son ami d'être tranquille rapidement. Les lycéens avaient fini par arrêter de jaser et était passé à autre chose.

Mais Stiles était bien content d'avoir ses amis pour le soutenir et être avec lui. C'est pourquoi il les rejoignit avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

— Tiens, voilà l'idiot du village, lança Jackson en le voyant arriver.

Bon, peut-être que Stiles se passerait bien du blond, parfois.

— Comment va Tolkien ? s'enquit Scott.

— Mon chat ne s'appelle pas Tolkien, s'agaça son meilleur ami.

— Il s'appelle comment alors ? demanda Erica.

— Je … Je ne sais pas encore mais il est hors de question qu'il s'appelle Tolkien !

— Pourtant, je trouve ça original, fit Isaac.

— Et puis, il a déjà adopté ce nom-là, souligna Scott.

— C'est de ta faute, ça ! s'énerva Stiles. Tu l'appelles toujours comme ça, il commence à s'en souvenir maintenant.

— Si tu lui avais trouvé un nom plus rapidement, on n'en serait pas là, riposta le loup garou.

Stiles se mit à bouder. En fait, parfois, il trouvait ses amis véritablement agaçants.

— Faut avouer que c'est pas un super nom, renchérit Jackson. Ça ne m'étonne pas que Scott l'aime bien.

— Hé ! protesta l'intéressé. Ce n'est même pas moi qui l'ai donné, c'est Stiles qui l'a lancé et son chat a eu l'air de l'aimer …

Le blond fixa son ami d'un air stupéfait, comme s'il cherchait à savoir s'il était sérieux, mais Lydia changea de conversation.

— Au fait, j'organise de nouveau une fête pour Halloween cette année, je compte sur vous !

Les adolescents échangèrent des regards désespérés. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de l'expérience de l'année passée et des efforts que cela leur avait demandés pour correspondre aux exigences de la rousse. Pourtant, personne ne protesta. Même Jackson se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Après tout, la soirée avait été agréable et de toute façon, lorsque Lydia avait une idée en tête, il était difficile de la lui ôter.

# #

_Mes amis me manquent. J'espère que la meute est en sécurité. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à me souvenir de leurs visages. Je perds la précision des détails. Je me souviens que Lydia était rousse, qu'Erica était blonde et qu'Allison était brune, mais je mélange leurs traits, je ne me souviens plus vraiment de qui ressemble à quoi._

_ Et les autres … Ils sont de plus en plus confus. Je n'arrive plus à me souvenir d'eux, tout se mélange et parfois, ce sont les visages de ceux qui m'ont kidnappé qui me reviennent en mémoire. Qui aimait la photographie ? Est-ce que c'était Matt ou Danny ? Je crois que c'était … Je … Je ne sais plus. C'était Matt, je crois. Est-ce qu'il s'appelle bien Matt d'ailleurs ?_

_ Je suis perdu, je ne me souviens plus de grand-chose, je me perds dans le noir qui m'entoure et qui commence peu à peu à me remplir la tête et le cœur. J'ai envie d'abandonner, de me laisser couler, de _les_ laisser gagner._

_ Dans un ultime sursaut de volonté, je me secoue et je m'accroche au premier souvenir qui passe. Il n'est pas très joyeux, mais au moins, il m'évite de sombrer._

# #

— Je t'assure qu'elle est vraiment bizarre, pesta Scott en refermant son casier et en jetant un coup d'œil à Allison qui discutait avec Lydia, un peu plus loin.

Stiles lui lança un regard peu convaincu mais décida d'aller dans le sens de son ami pour cette fois.

— Et bien, demande lui ce qui ne va pas, fit-il. C'est ce que tu m'as conseillé de faire avec Derek, de lui parler de Tom et maintenant, tout s'arrange. Enfin, ça s'arrange surtout parce que Tom a décidé de s'enfuir dès qu'il a connu mon nom de famille, mais on se fiche des détails, l'important est que tout aille bien entre Derek et moi !

— Et si elle veut me quitter ? s'inquiéta le loup garou.

— Dans ce cas, prouves lui que ce serait une erreur monumentale et que tu es l'homme de sa vie. Elle t'aime, tu es son premier petit copain, donc elle t'écoutera. Et si ça se trouve, elle s'inquiète juste pour l'avenir, pour ce que vous allez faire après le lycée, et elle n'ose pas t'en parler. Alors te voir faire le premier pas, ça la rassurera.

Scott hocha la tête et Stiles baissa la tête vers sa poche pour en extraire son téléphone portable.

— Ouais. Ouais, je vais faire ça, lui parler, déclara le loup garou. J'irai après les cours. On finit tôt et je ne commence pas le boulot avant dix-sept heures, on pourra aller chez elle pour parler.

— Euh non …

Scott dévisagea son ami d'un air perdu.

— Quoi ? Tu ne penses plus que c'est une bonne idée de lui parler ?

— Hein ? Non ! s'exclama Stiles. Pour Allison, il faut que tu lui parles. C'est juste que tu ne pourras pas le faire après les cours.

Le loup garou fronça les sourcils et son meilleur ami poursuivit :

— Je viens de recevoir un texto de Derek. Il veut nous voir après les cours. Et ça a l'air plutôt important …

# #

Derek sortit du véhicule de police et claqua la portière pour la refermer. Le shérif avait reçu un appel un peu plus tôt. Son adjoint était parti s'occuper d'une affaire de cambriolage, alors il avait demandé à l'alpha de l'accompagner. Il lui avait touché deux mots sur ce qu'ils avaient devoir gérer, mais le loup garou était loin de se douter de ce qu'il avait trouvé dans la forêt.

Le shérif s'approcha du corps qui était étendu par terre avec un air triste sur le visage.

— Je déteste qu'on m'appelle pour ce genre d'affaires, soupira-t-il en s'accroupissant près du cadavre.

Derek le suivit et se stoppa net en découvrant les cheveux blonds et les traits familiers de la victime.

— C'est un garçon, je dirais dans la vingtaine, commença à énumérer le shérif. Je ne vois pas de blessure apparente et il n'y a pas de sang par terre. Donc soit il n'a pas été tué par une arme blanche, soit il n'a pas été tué ici. Tu en penses quoi ?

Il se tourna vers l'alpha et capta son regard troublé.

— Tu le connaissais ? s'étonna-t-il.

— Je …Je ne le connais pas très bien, mais il y a quelques jours, il est arrivé chez moi en me demandant de l'aide. Il m'a dit s'appeler Tom Karner et être un loup garou. Il s'était fait kidnapper par des gens, que je présume être des chasseurs, et s'est fait torturer par eux avant de réussir à leur échapper et de venir se réfugier chez moi. Ensuite, il a découvert que le nom de famille de Stiles était Stilinski et il s'est enfui en disant quelque chose du genre qu'il ne pouvait pas plus mal tomber.

Le shérif se passa la main sur le menton, semblant réfléchir.

— Mon oncle m'a dit qu'il avait probablement été effrayé par votre nom parce que c'était un repris de justice et qu'il avait peur de retourner en prison ou que c'était un fou qui s'était échappé d'un asile et qu'il avait inventé toute cette histoire de kidnapping.

— Peut-être … marmonna le père de Stiles. Seule l'enquête nous permettra d'y voir plus clair. Est-ce que tu penses possible qu'il ait été tué par un loup garou ou par un chasseur ?

Derek s'accroupit à son tour près du corps de Tom et renifla discrètement l'air.

— Je ne vois rien de vraiment suspect, mais il faudra attendre l'autopsie pour en être sûr. Si c'est un loup garou qui l'a tué, il doit y avoir des blessures physiques. Si c'est un chasseur, ou un Nettoyeur, le meurtre peut avoir été beaucoup plus subtil. Et peut-être que ce garçon a simplement fait une crise cardiaque. Il avait l'air assez fragile, il est resté chez moi moins de vingt-quatre heures mais il avait peur de tout. Effrayé comme il était, être dans le noir en pleine forêt a dû le rendre malade de peur.

Le shérif hocha la tête et se redressa.

— Je vais aller chercher de quoi baliser la scène et appeler une ambulance, pour qu'on emmène le corps à l'hôpital, afin qu'il y soit autopsié.

Le père de Stiles s'éloigna, laissant Derek seul. L'alpha observait le corps d'un air désolé, regrettant de ne pas être parti à la recherche de Tom, lorsqu'il capta une respiration légère, devant lui, sur sa droite. Le shérif étant reparti en arrière pour rejoindre la voiture, ce ne pouvait pas être lui qui se trouvait là-bas.

Le vent apporta une nouvelle odeur au nez de Derek, une odeur qu'il avait déjà senti sans pour autant la côtoyer très souvent. L'alpha se leva, jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, enjamba le corps de Tom Karner et s'avança en direction de la respiration qu'il percevait.

Cent mètres plus loin, appuyée contre un arbre, ses cheveux blonds rassemblés en une queue de cheval, Clara Lorenzo attendait le loup garou. Elle l'accueillit avec un petit sourire suffisant qui agaça le jeune homme.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? grogna Derek.

— La même chose que toi, répondit la jeune fille. Je viens voir ce qu'il s'est passé.

— Mais moi, je suis un représentant de l'ordre alors que toi, tu es plutôt de ceux qui troublent l'ordre, n'est-ce pas ?

Un rictus moqueur apparut sur le visage de Clara.

— Nous sommes tous les deux des tueurs, c'est dans notre nature, persifla-t-elle. L'uniforme ne te va pas très bien. Tu devrais changer de métier. Je te préfère avec un côté un peu plus … Bad boy !

— Je me fiche de ton avis, cracha Derek. Tu es sur une scène de crime et avec tes antécédents, tu es un suspect.

— Mes antécédents ? ricana la jeune fille. Tu penses vraiment que me faire passer pour une vilaine personne qui chasse des êtres surnaturels va convaincre un jury ?

L'alpha ne répondit rien. En effet, pour l'instant, rien ne prouvait que Clara avait un rapport avec ce meurtre, même si c'était une Nettoyeuse et qu'elle venait le défier sur le lieu du crime.

— Qu'est-ce que tu sais à propos de Tom Karner ? lança le loup garou.

— C'était un loup garou, répondit la jeune fille. J'ai été prévenue de son arrivée à Beacon Hills et je devais garder un œil sur lui, pour m'assurer qu'il ne ferait pas de dommages collatéraux.

— Et bien sûr, je dois comprendre que par « garder un œil sur lui », tu voulais dire « le tuer » ?

Clara laissa échapper un rire.

— Me croirais-tu si je te disais que je n'ai pas touché un seul cheveu de la tête de ce loup garou ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien et la jeune fille commença à s'éloigner.

— Tout n'est jamais que blanc ou noir, Derek, déclara-t-elle. Je ne suis peut-être pas la tueuse impitoyable que tu penses que je suis. Je suis une Nettoyeuse mais je suis aussi humaine. J'attends d'être certaine qu'il y ait un danger avant de tuer quelqu'un.

— L'année dernière, vous avez tué de nombreux innocents sans le moindre remord, s'exclama l'alpha.

— L'année dernière, je n'étais pas toute seule.

Clara disparut entre les arbres mais le loup garou l'entendit pendant encore un moment faire craquer des brindilles et soulever des feuilles en s'éloignant. Il revint sur ses pas et contempla le corps sans vie de Tom, analysant silencieusement ce que la jeune Nettoyeuse lui avait révélé. Le shérif finit par revenir, un long ruban jaune à la main.

— Désolé, j'ai été un peu long, mais j'ai appelé le commissariat après avoir joint les secours et … Bref, ça n'a pas d'importance. Tu veux bien aller baliser le terrain ?

Le père de Stiles tendit le ruban jaune à Derek qui s'en saisit. Le policier lui demanda :

— Tu as trouvé des indices ?

L'alpha secoua la tête avant de murmurer :

— Non, pas encore.


	11. Chapitre 10

Derek réfléchissait tandis que la meute discutait en petit groupe. L'alpha les avait tous convoqué chez lui après les cours pour leur parler du corps que le shérif et lui avaient retrouvé plus tôt dans la journée. Lorsque le loup garou leur avait annoncé que c'était celui de Tom Karner, qu'il avait recueilli quelques jours plus tôt chez lui, Scott s'était aussitôt tourné vers Stiles, les yeux écarquillés.

— Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je n'y suis pour rien ! avait marmonné le garçon en croisant les bras devant lui.

— Je sais, avait murmuré son meilleur ami. Mais c'est quand même étrange, non ?

Stiles avait froncé les sourcils mais n'avait rien répondu. A présent, les conversations allaient bon train et l'inquiétude pouvait se lire sur les traits de chaque membre de la meute. Peter finit par s'approcher de son neveu pendant que les adolescents continuaient de parler du meurtre.

— Finalement, j'avais tort, soupira-t-il. Il y a de quoi s'inquiéter.

Derek ne répondit rien et son oncle poursuivit :

— Pour l'instant, on ne peut qu'attendre les résultats de l'autopsie pour savoir de quoi est mort ce pauvre Tom. Une fois qu'on en saura plus, on pourra définir s'il faut se sentir menacé ou pas.

— Parce que pour toi, ce n'est pas encore clair ? s'offusqua l'alpha.

Peter secoua la tête.

— Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'on a retrouvé un corps près de Beacon Hills. Il s'agit d'un loup garou, mais on ne sait pas si c'est un chasseur qui l'a tué. Ça pourrait tout aussi bien être une histoire de drogue ou quelque chose de ce genre.

— Tiens, Tom n'est plus un fou mais un drogué, maintenant, railla son neveu.

Le loup garou le plus âgé lança un regard irrité à Derek.

— J'essaie de réfléchir autrement qu'en imaginant le pire, tu pourrais me féliciter, non ? D'habitude, je suis plutôt pessimiste.

— Et bien aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui le suis, lança l'alpha. J'ai une meute à protéger, je ne peux pas négliger quelque chose d'aussi gros que le meurtre d'un loup garou sur mon territoire.

Peter fit une moue étonnée en entendant son neveu utiliser le mot « territoire », ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant, mais décida de ne pas s'éloigner du sujet principal.

— D'accord, c'est vrai que c'est étrange que ce Tom Karner soit mort quelques jours après t'avoir trouvé en déclarant qu'il était en danger. Mais si c'est bien un chasseur qui l'a tué, peut-être qu'il n'en avait qu'après lui et qu'il ne s'est pas attardé par ici.

— Et peut-être qu'il a commencé par lui parce qu'il était seul et qu'il s'attaquera ensuite à ma meute, contra Derek.

Son oncle haussa les épaules.

— Peut-être. Tu as raison d'être prudent. Reste vigilant mais ne te monte pas trop la tête. Attendons d'avoir les résultats avant de tirer des conclusions. J'irais voir Chris en rentrant pour lui demander de se renseigner sur d'éventuels chasseurs qui traîneraient dans le coin …

Avant que l'alpha ait pu répondre, un bruit attira son attention. Une voiture s'approchait du manoir et le loup garou balaya rapidement la pièce du regard, vérifiant que toute sa meute était bien là. Le lycanthrope réfléchit. Ce n'était ni la voiture de Melissa, qui devait être chez elle pour s'occuper des jumeaux, ni celle du shérif, qui grinçait un peu quand elle freinait, ni celle de Chris, dont le ronronnement du moteur était beaucoup moins régulier que celui du véhicule qui s'approchait.

La voiture s'arrêta et une portière claqua, ce que toute la meute entendit distinctement. Les conversations s'arrêtèrent aussitôt et chacun tendit l'oreille, s'attendant à entendre le nouveau venu frapper contre la porte d'entrée. Cependant, celui-ci ne prit pas la peine de le faire et pénétra dans le manoir sans en avoir demandé l'autorisation. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de deux secondes pour entrer dans le salon.

C'était un garçon d'environ dix-huit ans dont la capuche du sweat était relevée sur sa tête. Cela laissait quand même voir une peau hâlée, des cheveux blonds en bataille et des yeux verts en amande. La meute le fixa un instant sans rien dire et Danny fut le premier à réagir.

— Joackim ?

— Yep ! lança le nouveau venu. J'ai cru que personne ne me reconnaîtrait.

Le Protecteur eut un sourire hautain et rejeta en arrière sa capuche.

— Alors, on a encore trouvé le moyen de se mettre dans le pétrin ?

# #

_Pourquoi est-ce que Joackim me semble important ? J'ai l'impression qu'il a quelque chose à voir avec moi, qu'il a quelque chose d'important, qu'il faut que je me souvienne de quelque chose qu'il nous a dit …_

_Réfléchis un peu ! Force toi ! Ne laisse pas le souvenir s'en aller._

_ J'essaie de rattraper les bribes d'informations qui s'effacent de ma mémoire, je laisse échapper un faible cri de désespoir lorsqu'elles s'envolent loin et une terrible envie de pleurer me submerge._

_ Au moment où la première larme coule, je me souviens enfin. Je me souviens de ce que Joackim nous a dit ce jour-là. Tout me revient. Mais ça ne me rassure pas._

# #

La phrase volontairement provocatrice de Joackim tomba à plat. Personne ne la releva et la meute se contenta de fixer l'adolescent. Il avait participé à leur protection l'année dernière et les avait aidé à arrêter Keyra mais le garçon avait également semé la zizanie dans le groupe.

En effet, Joackim était un métamorphe, ce qui voulait dire qu'il pouvait changer d'apparence à volonté, mais c'était aussi un incube. Ce genre de créatures se servait des relations intimes avec ses victimes pour aspirer leurs forces. L'adolescent n'avait pas autant de pouvoir, n'étant qu'à moitié incube, mais il ressentait un grand plaisir à séduire aussi bien des garçons que des filles et à coucher avec.

Le garçon s'était servi de ses capacités pour faire tomber Erica sous son charme. A cette époque, Danny et Isaac sortaient encore ensemble et comme Joackim devait veiller sur le loup garou, il avait tenté de le séduire lui aussi. Voyant qu'Isaac ne céderait pas, l'adolescent s'était tourné vers Danny et profitant d'une dispute entre les deux garçons, il avait mis le grappin sur le gardien de l'équipe de crosse.

C'est pourquoi la meute ne l'accueillit pas à bras ouvert, bien qu'il leur ait porté secours quelques mois plus tôt. Personne ne savait si on pouvait faire confiance à cet adolescent qui changeait régulièrement de forme. L'apparence qu'il abordait aujourd'hui était bien différente de celle qu'il avait la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu, à l'exception de ses yeux verts en amande, qu'il conservait en toutes circonstances.

Joackim haussa un sourcil en voyant leur manque de réaction mais ne s'en offusqua pas :

— Louane n'est pas là pour votre petit conseil de guerre ? fit-il mine de s'étonner.

— Elle n'a pas besoin d'être mêlée à nos problèmes, répondit Derek d'un ton sec. Elle a été assez impliquée dans des histoires compliquées contre son gré. Elle a besoin qu'on la laisse tranquille.

Matt baissa les yeux. En réalité, l'alpha avait également envoyé un texto à Louane mais la jeune fille avait choisi de ne pas venir. Lorsque le photographe avait insisté pour qu'elle aille au manoir avec lui, l'adolescent lui avait souri tristement.

— Pour quoi faire ? Je n'ai jamais brillé par mon courage ou mes capacités. Vous vous débrouillerez très bien sans moi, avait soupiré Louane.

— Ne dis pas ça, avait répliqué Matt. Tu nous avais vraiment aidés en arrivant dans la bataille contre Keyra, l'été dernier.

La jeune fille s'était retournée pour observer Hana qui discutait avec un de ses amis.

— Ma sœur était en danger. C'est pour elle que j'ai trouvé la force de me battre.

— Ca veut dire que si j'étais en danger, tu ne viendrais pas m'aider ? avait lancé le photographe d'un ton blessé.

Louane s'était hissée sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

— Ca veut dire que si vous avez vraiment besoin de moi, je serais là pour vous apporter mon aide. Mais tant que vous pourrez vous débrouiller sans moi, je ne m'impliquerai pas dans cette histoire. Je ne peux rien vous apporter de tangible. Je ne suis pas vraiment une personne d'action. Je ne vous servirai à rien et je serais plus un boulet qu'autre chose.

— Ne dis pas des bêtises pareilles, avait faiblement protesté Matt.

La jeune fille avait haussé les épaules et s'était éloigné. En arrivant au manoir, le garçon avait excusé sa copine auprès de l'alpha sans pour autant donner les raisons de son absence, même si le loup garou avait semblé comprendre la situation.

Joackim ne sembla pas convaincu par ce que Derek venait de lui dire mais n'insista pas.

— Il faut croire que vous ne savez pas éviter les ennuis. Vous êtes encore dans un beau pétrin ! se permit-il de commenter.

— Primo, je dirais plutôt que ce sont les ennuis qui viennent nous trouver, rétorqua Jackson. Deuzio, je te signale qu'on ne t'a jamais demandé ton aide. Et tertio, on va savoir gérer sans toi.

— Bien. Vous avez donc tout saisi à ce qu'il se passe par ici ? demanda Joackim.

— On n'est sûr de rien, admit Derek entre ses dents. Mais on devrait bientôt tout découvrir.

— Parfait, fit le Protecteur. Vous avez donc trouvé le point commun entre Richard Blair et Tom Karner. Je n'ai rien besoin de vous expliquer, je vais donc y aller.

L'adolescent fit mine de s'en aller mais l'alpha le retint.

— Attends. Comment es-tu au courant pour Richard Blair ? Que tu saches que Tom Karner se soit fait tuer, passe encore, c'est un loup garou et ton rôle est de protéger les créatures surnaturelles. Mais Richard Blair était un humain, n'est-ce pas ?

— Comment peux-tu l'affirmer ? Tu as vu son acte de naissance ? railla Joackim.

Derek fronça les sourcils.

— Donc, c'était un loup garou …

Le Protecteur secoua la tête.

— Non. Tu as raison, c'était bien un humain.

Il traversa le salon et se laissa tomber sur le canapé entre Danny et Lydia sans leur demander leur accord avant, obligeant les deux adolescents à se décaler pour lui laisser de la place et ne pas se faire écraser.

— J'ai lu le rapport que la police a fait. Vous avez fini par conclure que Blair avait décidé de changer de vie, abandonnant femme et enfants et plongeant dans la drogue, ce qui avait fini par le tuer. C'est amusant de voir avec quelle facilité vous inventez des réponses aux mystères que votre stupidité vous empêche de résoudre.

— Ma stupidité va finir par te trancher la gorge si tu continues à te foutre de moi, répondit l'alpha d'un ton calme.

Joackim haussa un sourcil, peu impressionné. Il consentit tout de même à parler d'un air moins hautain.

— Vous aviez raison quant à la drogue. C'est bien ce qui a tué Richard Blair. Cependant, il n'avait aucune intention de changer de vie. Et la drogue qui l'a tué n'est pas une drogue connue des services de police.

Le Protecteur attendit quelques instants, espérant que quelqu'un ferait le lien entre les différentes informations qu'il avait donné puis soupira devant le silence de son auditoire.

— Il s'est fait kidnappé et on s'est servi de lui pour tester un poison d'un nouveau genre. A votre avis, qui pourrait avoir envie de faire de telles expériences ?

Après un moment de flottement, Lydia tenta :

— Les Nettoyeurs ?

Joackim frappa ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour applaudir la rousse.

— Merci ! Y en a au moins une qui suit !

— Mais pourquoi les Nettoyeurs s'en prendraient à un humain ? s'enquit Scott, l'air perdu.

— Ce n'est pas évident ?

N'obtenant pas de réponse, le Protecteur leva les yeux au ciel.

— Vu votre lenteur d'esprit, ça ne m'étonne pas que vous n'ayez encore rien saisi de la menace qui flotte autour de vous …

Il se leva d'un bond et commença à marcher dans le salon.

— Rappelez-vous. L'année dernière, des Nettoyeurs ont tenté de tuer votre meute. Vous avez réussi à les mettre en déroute et ils semblent ne plus s'intéresser à vous. Mais ce n'est pas le genre d'organisation qui apprécie d'être mise en échec. Vous les avez battus et plusieurs des leurs sont morts dans la bataille. Bien sûr, la grande majorité s'est trouvée tuée par des Protecteurs, mais vous avez quand même tué celle qui était à la tête du projet visant à vous éliminer.

Joackim reprit son souffle et Stiles murmura :

— Keyra …

— Exactement, reprit le métamorphe. Vous avez éliminé la tête pensante mais elle a tout de même eu le temps de faire germer ses idées dans la tête d'autres Nettoyeurs. Certains lui sont toujours fidèles et veulent venger sa mort.

— Quand tu dis qu'ils veulent se venger, tu veux dire que … commença Erica.

L'adolescent arrêta de marcher et jeta un coup d'œil vers la jeune fille avant de confirmer :

— Ce qu'ils veulent, c'est tuer Stiles.

# #

_C'est ça. C'est ça que Joackim nous a dit. C'est ça qui était important. C'est ça que …_

_ Un frisson me secoue violemment le corps et un haut-le-cœur me noue la gorge. Ce qui me met dans un tel état, ce n'est pas me rappeler la menace énoncée par Joackim, ce n'est pas l'inquiétude qui avait rempli mon cœur en l'entendant parler, ce n'est pas l'effroi qui nous avait tous saisi._

_ C'est le souvenir du poison qui me retourne l'estomac et me glace le cœur. Car la pire des tortures n'est pas quand _ils_ me frappent pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que mon corps ne soit plus que sang ou que je m'évanouisse. Non, les pires moments sont définitivement lorsqu'_ils _m'injectent ce liquide dans les veines, celui qui me brûle les veines et me donne l'impression d'être traversé par des milliers d'aiguilles._

_ Ca _les_ amuse, ça_ les_ fait rire, ça _les_ remplit d'un bonheur malsain de me voir souffrir à cause de ce poison._

_ Et moi, ça me tue. Littéralement._

# #

Un silence suivit la déclaration de Joackim. Les regards se tournèrent vers Stiles qui resta stoïque. Alors qu'il aurait dû paniquer en apprenant que des personnes en voulaient à sa vie, l'adolescent se sentait étrangement calme.

— Ca fait deux ans que je dois faire face à des gens qui tentent de me tuer, entre des loups garous, des Kanimas et des humains. Alors sincèrement, ce n'est pas un peu de poison ou des Nettoyeurs qui vont m'inquiéter.

Joackim esquissa un sourire et lança un regard appréciateur au garçon. Avant que quiconque ait pu relancer la conversation, Derek grogna :

— N'y pense même pas.

Le Protecteur tourna la tête vers lui, un air de défi sur le visage.

— Tu vas montrer les dents si je m'approche de trop près de ton copain ? se moqua l'adolescent.

— Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que si tu t'approches de lui à moins de cinquante centimètres, il y a de grandes chances que ta tête se détache de tes épaules. Je te laisse imaginer les différentes techniques que je pourrais utiliser pour arriver à cette fin, se contenta de répondre l'alpha.

Ils se toisèrent quelques instants en silence, puis Stiles se glissa près de Derek, lui passant le bras autour de la taille. L'alpha lui entoura les épaules et le rapprocha de lui.

— Ca me plaît qu'on se batte pour obtenir mes faveurs, mais je pense qu'on a autre chose à gérer, déclara l'adolescent. De toute façon, tu n'as aucune chance, Joackim.

Le Protecteur plissa les yeux et sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose puis se ravisa.

— Ce poison dont tu nous as parlé … reprit Isaac. De quoi s'agit-il ?

— Vous savez tous parfaitement que l'aconit est une substance très nocive pour les loups garous, expliqua Joackim. Il suffit d'une toute petite dose pour vous tuer. L'odeur la plus minime peut vous rendre malade et rien que la présence d'un plant d'aconit vous met mal à l'aise.

— Oui, on le sait plutôt bien, marmonna Jackson. Et alors ? Quel est le rapport avec Stiles ?

Le métamorphe se gratta le front avant de poursuivre son explication.

— L'aconit est également nocif pour les humains. Selon les espèces, il suffit de quelques grammes, voire milligrammes, pour empoisonner mortellement une personne. De nos jours, la médecine a trouvé des remèdes pour guérir les patients intoxiqués. Bien sûr, ça dépend de la quantité ingérée mais en général, on peut sauver quelqu'un empoisonné à l'aconit.

— Où veux-tu en venir ? fit Derek.

Joackim soupira d'un air agacé.

— C'est quand même évident, non ?

— Le poison … souffla Lydia. Celui qui a tué Richard Blair. Il est à base d'aconit, n'est-ce pas ?

— C'est toujours la même qui suit ! s'exclama le Protecteur.

Il recommença à marcher dans le salon.

— Les Nettoyeurs ont mis au point une substance indécelable qui, à petite dose, provoque les mêmes effets qu'une drogue quelconque : sensation de surpuissance, hallucination, j'en passe et des meilleurs … A partir d'une dose plus importante, le sujet peut ressentir des effets négatifs, comme des maux de tête, des douleurs musculaires, des vomissements et des sensations de brûlures. Et enfin, après un certain stade, c'est la mort.

Joackim se passa une main dans les cheveux d'un air distrait.

— C'est ce qu'ils ont fait à Richard Blair. Ils l'ont kidnappé et ils ont testé ce produit sur lui, le mettant au point, vérifiant les dosages, la résistance que pouvait rencontrer le corps humain, tout ça dans le but qu'il soit parfait le moment venu. Et puis, ils l'ont tué, quand ils n'ont plus eu besoin de lui.

— Attends, comment tu peux savoir tout ça ? l'interrompit Allison, qui était restée silencieuse jusque-là, mais qui avait réfléchi à chaque nouvelle information apportée par le garçon.

— Il y a des Protecteurs qui ont réussi à infiltrer une base de Nettoyeurs, admit Joackim après avoir hésité un instant à leur dévoiler cette information. Tout ce que je vous apprends, je le tiens d'eux. On suppose qu'on ne voit que la partie émergée de l'iceberg, mais c'est déjà un début.

— Et vous ne pouvez pas les démanteler au lieu de récolter vos informations au compte-goutte ? s'offusqua Isaac. Des vies sont en jeu !

Le Protecteur secoua la tête.

— Comme je viens de le dire, nous ne sommes présents que dans une base, sur toutes celles que comptent les Nettoyeurs. C'est déjà une immense opportunité, on ne peut pas se permettre de faire n'importe quoi, au risque de compromettre nos chances de réussir à infiltrer tout le réseau. Et puis, je ne vois pas de quoi vous vous plaignez ! Le peu d'informations qu'on a réussi à grappiller vous concerne, on va donc pouvoir empêcher leurs plans de se réaliser.

— Mais quel est le point commun entre Richard Blair et Tom Kraner ? lança Derek, qui n'avait pas envie que la conversation dévie trop.

Joackim se frotta les yeux d'un air las.

— Vous êtes vraiment longs à la détente … J'ai réussi à autopsier le corps de Tom Karner et …

— Comment tu as fait ? le coupa l'alpha. On a découvert le corps ce matin et on attend encore les résultats du médecin légiste.

Le Protecteur fronça les sourcils.

— Il faut que je donne les détails sur les moyens dont je dispose pour obtenir des réponses à mes questions ou je peux me concentrer sur ce qui est vraiment important ?

Le loup garou ne répondit rien et Joackim enchaîna :

— Après avoir utilisé les ressources dont je dispose, j'ai pu découvrir la façon dont Tom Karner a été assassiné. Il a été empoisonné avec de l'aconit. De l'aconit pur, pas la substance modifiée par les Nettoyeurs pour empoisonner un humain. Il y a vingt-trois pour cent de chances que je me trompe, mais je suppose qu'il a inhalé l'aconit. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait été assez idiot pour en ingérer sans s'en rendre compte.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tout ça veut dire ? s'agaça Jackson.

— Vous ne voyez vraiment rien ? se désespéra le métamorphe. Richard Blair et Tom Karner ont été empoisonnés et leurs deux corps ont été retrouvés près de Beacon Hills. Le premier a été la victime d'un poison d'un nouveau genre et le second a été tué par une plante toxique pour les loups garous. C'est un message à votre intention. Un message qui me semble plutôt clair.

Il fixa la meute et lâcha :

— Les Nettoyeurs vont venir vous tuer. D'abord Stiles. Puis les autres humains. Et enfin, les loups garous.


	12. Chapitre 11

_Je suis étendu contre un carrelage froid, au bord du malaise. Le goût métallique et écœurant du sang emplit ma bouche et mon corps tout entier me fait mal. Ils m'ont encore frappé. Longtemps. Très longtemps. Plus longtemps qu'ils ne l'ont jamais fait._

_ Je n'ai plus la force de lutter. Je n'en ai plus le courage. Plus l'envie. Je n'en peux plus de ces souvenirs qui flottent autour de moi, me rappelant douloureusement la joie que je ressentais au milieu de ma meute, s'estompant peu à peu de ma mémoire et me laissant seul._

_ J'abandonne. Je me laisse sombrer dans le noir._

_ …_

_ …_

_ …_

_ Soudain, alors que j'allais tomber dans l'inconscience, un cri suraigu déchire l'air, m'électrisant et me tirant du trou sombre dans lequel je m'enfonçais. Je suis secoué par un frisson et soudain, je réalise que je sais à qui appartient à cette voix qui hurle de douleur._

_ Cette révélation me fait l'effet d'un coup de fouet et abat une sorte de digue dans mon esprit. D'un coup, des dizaines de souvenirs m'emplissent l'esprit. Je ne sais plus si je les ai vécus réellement ou pas, si ce sont des souvenirs que l'on m'a raconté ou auquel j'ai participé. J'y arrivais encore avant, mais maintenant, je ne sais plus faire la distinction._

_Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne peux pas les empêcher d'apparaître devant mes yeux, en flashes plus ou moins longs. Alors je me laisse emporter dans ce tourbillon, sans chercher à lutter, ni à résister._

_De toute façon, je n'ai plus de force._

# #

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut en entendant la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Il se redressa d'un bond, le cœur battant à tout rompre contre ses côtes, les yeux hagards, pour se retrouver face à Scott qui lui souriait.

— Salut, vieux ! Bien dormi ? Hé ! Salut Tolkien ! Tu vas bien ?

Pendant que le loup garou s'accroupissait pour caresser le chaton, son meilleur ami inspira profondément pour se calmer. Juste avant d'être tiré de son sommeil, il était en train de faire un cauchemar dans lequel des formes noires venaient l'arracher de son lit pour le traîner dans une cellule noire, avant de le frapper et de lui injecter un liquide bleu qui lui brûlait les veines.

Stiles se passa une main sur le visage. Les révélations de Joackim lui avaient vraiment retourné le cerveau. Il n'était probablement pas le seul, l'angoisse ayant monté d'un cran une fois que le métamorphe eut fini de leur annoncer tout ce qu'il avait à leur dire. Ce dernier avait ensuite reçu un appel et avait été obligé de quitter le manoir, mais avait promis de revenir dès qu'il aurait plus d'informations.

En attendant, le Protecteur leur avait recommandé d'être prudents, ce que Derek leur avait répété une fois le garçon parti. Il avait exigé qu'aucun membre de la meute ne se déplace seul dans la ville et avait voulu instaurer un couvre-feu. Peter avait déclaré que ce n'était pas parce que son neveu allait cloîtrer les adolescents chez eux qu'ils seraient moins vulnérables. Si les Nettoyeurs décidaient de s'en prendre à eux, ils le feraient de toute façon.

Derek n'avait rien répondu mais il avait gardé un visage fermé. Chacun des membres de la meute était rentré chez lui et l'alpha avait raccompagné Stiles, gardant un air pensif durant tout le trajet. L'adolescent avait eu beau lui assurer que tout irait bien pour lui et avoir tenté de le faire rire, le loup garou ne s'était pas déridé.

Scott sortit son meilleur ami de ses pensées en se laissant tomber sur le lit et en tapotant la couette de sa main gauche.

— Allez, viens Tolkien !

Stiles ne prit même pas la peine de reprendre le loup garou, conscient que celui-ci avait depuis longtemps choisi ce nom pour son chat. L'animal sauta sur le lit et vint se blottir contre Scott, ronronnant et s'installant sur son ventre.

— Je l'adore, ton chat, s'extasia le lycanthrope en gratouillant la tête de Tolkien.

— Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais ici à … Huit heures trente-sept ? soupira son meilleur ami. On est samedi, je comptais faire une grasse matinée.

— Je viens travailler sur notre devoir de sciences. Tu sais, on est partenaires de labo et tout …

Stilles fronça les sourcils.

— Attends, tu viens me réveiller aux aurores, un samedi matin, pour me parler des devoirs qu'on doit faire ?

Scott haussa les épaules.

— Il vaut mieux s'y prendre à l'avance, tant qu'on a que ça à faire, argumenta-t-il. Après, on va se retrouver débordé et on aura encore moins de motivation à travailler sur tous nos devoirs.

— C'est Derek qui t'envoie pour veiller sur moi, c'est ça ?

Le loup garou fit la moue.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis sur la piste ? C'est mes arguments qui ne t'ont pas convaincu ?

Stiles se retint de dire que le fait d'être réveillé à huit heures du matin par son meilleur ami était déjà suspect et qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin d'entendre ses explications pour deviner que ce n'était pas normal que Scott veuille travailler sur un devoir de sciences à rendre dans trois semaines.

— Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégé, ronchonna l'adolescent.

— Bien sûr que si ! riposta le loup garou. Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Joackim ? Tu es la première cible des Nettoyeurs.

— Mais on est tous des cibles, nuança Stiles. S'ils voient que je suis inaccessible, ils s'en prendront à vous. Ils vous élimineront au fur et à mesure jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que moi.

— On ne va pas les laisser nous tuer …

— Moi non plus, je ne les laisserai pas me tuer !

Les deux garçons se toisèrent un instant et Tolkien miaula pour indiquer à Scott qu'il avait arrêté de lui gratter la tête.

— Ce n'est pas moi qui ai décidé de te surveiller, finit par avouer le loup garou. C'est Derek qui m'a envoyé.

— Il ne pouvait pas se déplacer lui-même ? marmonna son meilleur ami. Qui va veiller sur Allison ?

— En fait, moi, je veille sur toi. Jackson s'occupe de Lydia, Erica de Matt et Isaac de Danny. Oui, je sais, c'est pas très intelligent, vu qu'ils sont toujours en froid, mais Derek n'a rien voulu entendre. Peter a prévenu Chris du danger, donc Derek estime qu'Allison est sous bonne protection.

— Et pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant de tout ça ? s'agaça Stiles.

Scott haussa les épaules et son meilleur ami enchaîna :

— Et Peter et Derek ? Ils veillent sur qui ?

— Peter s'occupe de ma mère et des jumeaux. Et Derek essaye de veiller sur un peu tout le monde. Par exemple, quand moi, je serai à la clinique, il viendra te surveiller.

— Et bien moi, ça ne me plaît pas du tout ! lança Stiles en se levant de son lit.

— Tu vas où ?

Le loup garou regarda son meilleur ami enfiler un jean et un sweat.

— Je vais dire à Derek que s'il veut me surveiller, il n'a qu'à le faire lui-même et ne pas envoyer quelqu'un le faire à sa place, même si c'est mon meilleur pote !

— Il va t'envoyer bouler, le prévint Scott.

— C'est ce qu'on verra …

Le lycanthrope soupira et passa un doigt sous le menton de Tolkien pour le gratter.

— Je fais quoi, en attendant, moi ?

— T'as qu'à faire le devoir de sciences ! s'exclama Stiles avant de claquer la porte de sa chambre.

# #

_Qui suis-je ? Comment je m'appelle ? D'où est-ce que je viens ? _

_ Les informations se mélangent dans ma tête, s'entrechoquent et me donnent le tournis. Suis-je un garçon ou une fille ? Suis-je un loup garou ou un humain ? Est-ce moi dans les souvenirs ? Est-ce d'autres personnes ? Est-ce que j'invente ce dont je me souviens ou est-ce que ça c'est vraiment passé ?_

_Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus._

_J'ai mal._

# #

Scott observait Allison ranger sa chambre. Il était arrivé dix minutes plus tôt et si Chris s'était étonné de le voir de si bon matin et surtout, sans Stiles sur lequel il était censé veiller, le chasseur l'avait autorisé à monter une fois que le garçon lui eut expliqué la situation.

La jeune fille avait semblé surprise de le voir et n'avait pas beaucoup parlé depuis qu'il était entré dans sa chambre, s'affairant à remettre de l'ordre dans la pièce. Scott ne s'en était d'abord pas offusqué. Il était encore occupé à réfléchir à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Deaton.

L'adolescent était allé trouver le vétérinaire après que Stiles soit parti de chez lui pour rejoindre Derek. Il avait tout expliqué à son patron, finissant par lui demander s'il ne pouvait pas lui proposer une solution.

— Ca me semble compliqué pour le moment … avait soupiré Deaton. Veiller les uns sur les autres me semble être la meilleure chose à faire.

— Vous n'avez pas quelque chose à nous suggérer ? l'avait supplié Scott. Est-ce que vous connaissez un remède contre l'aconit ?

— Malheureusement, l'aconit est un poison incurable pour les loups garous. En dessous d'une certaine quantité ingérée, vous guérissez tous seuls. Au-dessus, on ne peut plus rien faire pour vous.

— Et pour les humains ? avait insisté le garçon d'un ton désespéré.

Le vétérinaire avait secoué la tête.

— Je ne connais rien de plus que ce que n'importe quel médecin pourrait vous donner. Si jamais l'un de vous devait être empoisonnée, il faudrait l'emmener tout de suite aux urgences.

— Mais si on ne peut pas ? Si on est bloqué quelque part avec quelqu'un qui aurait été empoisonné ?

Deaton avait inspiré profondément.

— Il faudrait alors faire vomir la personne intoxiquée, pour lui faire éliminer le plus possible le poison avant qu'il se propage dans le corps, et la réchauffer, pour ne pas qu'elle tombe en hypothermie. Et attendre les secours.

— Mais j'ai lu que l'aconit était parfois utilisé dans certains traitements …

— Oui, mais en une quantité très faible et mélangé avec d'autres composants … avait expliqué le vétérinaire. Ecoute, je vais me renseigner Scott, mais je ne peux rien te promettre.

L'adolescent avait hoché la tête silencieusement et n'avait pas tardé à quitter la clinique pour rejoindre sa petite amie. Si Stiles ne voulait pas qu'ils restent ensemble, le loup garou allait veiller sur la chasseuse. Non pas qu'il ne fasse pas confiance à Chris, mais deux paires d'yeux valaient mieux qu'une.

C'est pourquoi Scott était désormais assis sur le lit d'Allison, la regardant s'affairer à remettre ses vêtements dans sa penderie, à ranger ses livres dans sa bibliothèque et à faire de la place sur son bureau.

— Allison ? lança le loup garou au bout d'un moment.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il se leva et attrapa la jeune fille par le bras pour la tourner face à lui. L'adolescente baissa les yeux, évitant délibérément son regard, et Scott lui remit une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille avant de lui sourire.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu es si distante avec moi en ce moment ?

— Je … Je ne suis pas distante avec toi, fit Allison en essayant d'empêcher sa voix de trembler.

— Même si je ne pouvais pas entendre les battements de ton cœur, je saurais que tu me mens, murmura le loup garou. Tu m'évites, tu ne me regardes plus dans les yeux, tu m'adresses à peine la parole et tes textos sont assez froids.

La chasseuse s'éloigna de quelques pas, dos tourné à l'adolescent.

— Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler ? demanda Scott d'un ton gentil. Tu sais, moi aussi, j'ai peur de la fin du lycée, de ce que ça peut représenter, des études qu'on va devoir faire et de …

— Ce n'est pas l'université qui m'inquiète, répondit sèchement l'adolescente.

Scott prit sur lui pour ne pas se vexer et poursuivit :

— Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, je ne me fâcherai pas. Je veux juste que tu ailles mieux.

— Tu ne peux pas m'aider … déclara la jeune fille d'une voix nouée.

Le loup garou fronça les sourcils.

— Allison ? appela-t-il doucement.

La chasseuse secoua la tête avant de se retourner, dévoilant un visage sur lequel coulaient de grosses larmes.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta l'adolescent. C'est si grave que ça ?

La jeune fille inspira profondément avant de lâcher d'une voix faible :

— Je suis désolée, Scott …

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'i la fin ?

— Je … Je suis malade …

Le loup garou resta interdit un moment.

— Malade ? Mais … C'est grave ? Je veux dire … Euh … Très malade ?

— Tu crois que je pleurerai si j'avais un rhume, Scott ? bredouilla Allison.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu as alors ?

La chasseuse essuya une larme sur sa joue, mais une nouvelle perle salée s'échappa rapidement de sa paupière pour rouler sur sa peau, s'arrêtant au coin de sa bouche.

— Je … J'ai été voir mon gynéco l'autre jour, pour une visite de routine et … commença l'adolescente. Et il m'a dit qu'il serait bon de faire des examens un peu plus poussé parce que ma mère avait … Ma mère avait une maladie qui réduisait sa fertilité et … Et c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas de frère ou de sœur, mes parents ont déjà eu tellement de mal à m'avoir moi …

Allison s'arrêta un instant pour tenter de reprendre son calme. Scott ne la quittait pas des yeux, ne sachant que dire pour la réconforter.

— Mes parents ne m'en avait jamais parlé alors j'ai été surprise. J'ai donc fait les examens que mon gynécologue me recommandait, histoire d'en avoir le cœur net.

— Et tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? chuchota le loup garou, désemparé.

— Je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec ça tant que je n'étais sûre de rien, sanglota la jeune fille. Et puis, ça devait juste être des examens comme ça mais quand j'ai eu les résultats … Je sais que tu veux fonder une famille alors, je ne savais pas comment t'en parler et …

La chasseuse plongea son visage dans ses mains et Scott la rejoignit aussitôt pour la serrer contre lui.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Allison agrippa de toutes ses forces le sweat du loup garou et d'une voix tremblante, elle avoua enfin :

— Je … Je ne pourrais jamais avoir d'enfant.

# #

_Ce souvenir ne m'appartient pas. Ou peut-être que si. Enfin, je ne sais pas. Est-ce que c'est à moi que cette fille parle ? Est-ce à quelqu'un d'autre ? Est-ce même à un de mes … amis ? Me l'a-t-on raconté ou l'ai-je vraiment vécu ? Qui est cette fille, d'abord ?_

_ Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Je suis perdu au beau milieu de mes propres souvenirs, perdu dans ma propre mémoire. Et avant d'avoir pu trouver un repère, avant d'avoir pu reprendre pied, je me fais emporter par un autre flot de souvenirs._

# #

Derek poussa un long soupir affligé. Stiles le fixait, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres.

— Ça ne sert à rien de faire cette tête, je ne cèderai pas, avertit l'alpha.

Comme l'adolescent continuait de le regarder sans rien dire, le loup garou prit sur lui pour rester calme.

— C'est un plan auquel j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et ça me semble le meilleur moyen pour garantir la sécurité de tous.

Derek attendit une réponse, même une réfutation de ses arguments. Mais Stiles ne desserra pas les dents.

— Je sais que ça ne te plaît pas … soupira l'alpha.

L'adolescent lui lança un regard qui signifiait « Si ça ne te plaît pas, tu n'as qu'à trouver une autre solution. »

— Ecoute, arrête de faire l'enfant, s'agaça le loup garou. Il n'y a que toi à qui ça ne plaît pas. J'essaie d'assurer la sécurité de tout le monde et tu ne vas pas te plaindre d'être avec Scott ! Ça ne changera rien pour vous, vous êtes toujours collés l'un avec l'autre.

Le garçon resta stoïque et planta un regard impénétrable dans celui de son copain. Derek se laissa tomber à côté de lui dans le canapé et se passa une main sur le visage d'un air las.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, à la fin ? Je ne peux pas te surveiller moi-même. Tu serais trop en danger. Même si je t'aime plus que tout, je dois m'assurer de la sécurité de toute la meute. J'aimerais devoir être collé à toi toute la journée, ça ne me dérangerait vraiment pas. Mais je ne peux pas. C'est mon rôle d'alpha de veiller sur tout le monde.

Stiles ouvrit enfin la bouche et le loup garou s'attendit à se faire ensevelir sous une masse d'arguments visant à détruire tout ce qu'il venait de dire.

— Tu m'aimes vraiment plus que tout ? demanda l'adolescent en plissant les yeux.

Derek retint un sourire, conscient que les reproches arriveraient sûrement par la suite.

— Oui, affirma-t-il. Je ne l'aurais pas dit si je ne le pensais pas.

Comme le garçon ne disait plus rien, l'alpha fronça les sourcils.

— Où veux-tu en venir ?

Pour toute réponse, Stiles se contenta de se jeter sur le loup garou, posant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule pour se blottir contre lui.

— Moi aussi, je t'aime plus que tout.

Derek resta perplexe quelques secondes mais finit par serrer l'adolescent contre lui, sans rien dire. S'il pouvait repousser la confrontation au plus tard possible, il le ferait. L'alpha n'avait pas spécialement envie de se disputer avec le garçon.

La porte d'entrée du manoir s'ouvrit d'un coup et Joackim pénétra dans le salon, encore une fois sans y avoir été invité. Stiles se redressa un peu pour voir qui venait d'arriver et le métamorphe ne put s'empêcher de se moquer :

— Oh, que c'est mignon ! J'espère que je ne dérange pas.

— Je suppose que de toute façon, tu te fiches pas mal d'arriver à un mauvais moment, grogna Derek.

Le Protecteur haussa les épaules.

— C'est vrai. J'aurais pu vous trouver au beau milieu d'une partie de jambes en l'air que ça ne m'aurait pas plus ému.

— Et on peut savoir ce qui t'amène ici ? s'enquit l'alpha d'une voix qui contenait une pointe d'agacement.

Joackim se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et fixa intensément Stiles. L'adolescent fit une grimace gênée et Derek le rapprocha encore un peu plus de lui, ce qui fit sourire le métamorphe.

— C'est tellement mignon, railla-t-il. A un point si intolérable que j'en ai presque envie de vomir.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à l'alpha de répliquer la moindre phrase et lâcha sans plus tarder :

— Si tu n'es pas trop occupé au pays de l'amour et des bisous, tu pourrais peut-être m'écouter. J'ai du nouveau.


	13. Chapitre 12

— Je ne suis pas d'accord.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Peter qui ne semble pas ému par la soudaine attention qu'il venait de déclencher. Il resta de marbre, campant fermement sur ses positions, déterminé à défendre son point de vue.

Derek avait convoqué la meute afin qu'ils entendent tous ce que Joackim avait à leur apprendre. Une fois tout le monde arrivé au manoir, même Louane, que Matt avait plus ou moins traîné de force, le métamorphe avait commencé à expliquer ce qu'il avait découvert.

Grâce aux informations qu'il avait obtenues, le Protecteur savait que dans deux jours, un groupe de Nettoyeurs arriverait à Beacon Hills. Joackim n'était pas complètement certain de la mission qui leur serait confiée, mais il soupçonnait que cela concernerait la meute de Derek.

Il avait donc proposé de monter un plan pour démanteler une des bases des Nettoyeurs de l'intérieur. Il avait pour cela besoin de leur aide, c'est pourquoi il les sollicitait. Lorsque l'alpha lui avait demandé en quoi ça les concernait, le métamorphe avait déclaré qu'éradiquer une partie du réseau des Nettoyeurs permettrait au groupe de voir la menace faiblir et d'inquiéter leurs ennemis, qui auraient plus de difficulté à envisager de les attaquer.

Derek était en train de réfléchir à la proposition lorsque Peter avait lancé :

— Je ne suis pas d'accord.

Voyant les regards intrigués posés sur lui, il consentit à donner plus de détails sur son point de vue.

— C'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Qui nous dit qu'on s'en sortira tous indemne ?

— Rien, admit Joackim. Mais vous serez autant en danger si vous restez ici à ne rien faire. Vous ne pourrez pas rester indéfiniment vigilant. Ils attendront le moindre moment d'inattention pour s'en prendre à vous. La solution pour les effrayer, c'est de leur porter un gros coup de massue, pour qu'ils se décident à vous oublier complètement ou tout du moins, qu'ils réalisent que vous êtes assez coriaces et qu'ils ont beaucoup à perdre s'ils s'acharnent sur vous.

Le loup garou secoua la tête.

— Et les attaquer pourrait aussi les mettre en colère et leur donner envie de nous éliminer une bonne fois pour toute.

— C'est un risque, grimaça le métamorphe.

— C'est bien pour ça que je ne suis pas d'accord. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour nous de nous associer à toi pour les démanteler. Nous avons assez à gérer avec les Nettoyeurs sans parler d'essayer de les faire tomber. Ils nous en veulent déjà, ce n'est pas la peine de leur donner des raisons supplémentaires de venir s'en prendre à nous.

Le Protecteur se gratta le front.

— C'est vrai que je n'avais pas étudié la question de ce point de vue là … Il n'empêche que vous y gagnerez quand même à vous aider. D'accord, il y a des chances pour que certains soient blessés et que les Nettoyeurs vous prennent encore plus en grippe. Mais de toute façon, ils cherchent déjà à vous éliminer, ça ne pourrait donc pas être pire.

— Peut-être que toi, tu ne vois pas la différence, lança Peter. Mais moi, j'ai deux enfants en bas âge et je compte les voir grandir aussi longtemps que possible. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller me faire tuer dans une opération kamikaze pour démanteler une toute petite partie d'une organisation.

— Et tu comptes attendre tranquillement qu'ils viennent te tuer ? railla Joackim.

Le loup garou hocha la tête.

— Ils en ont peut-être après moi, mais il me semble que tu es là pour assurer ma protection. C'est donc à toi de t'assurer que personne ne vient me tuer.

— Justement, insista le métamorphe. Ce que je vous propose, c'est de coopérer avec nous pour nous aider à vous protéger de la meilleure façon.

— Ce que tu nous demandes, c'est pratiquement de régler nous-mêmes le problème, contra Peter.

— C'est faux. Sans les Protecteurs, les créatures surnaturelles seraient depuis longtemps éradiquées. Les Nettoyeurs sont une menace qu'il ne faut pas que vous preniez à la légère.

— Et je prends ça très au sérieux, déclara le loup garou. Mais je suis capable de sauver ma peau tout seul. Je te rappelle que j'ai réussi à survivre à un incendie, puis à revenir à la vie, tout en me débattant contre mon loup qui était devenu complètement fou.

Joackim fronça les sourcils mais Peter ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir.

— Je ne peux pas parler pour le reste de la meute et mon avis n'engage que moi. Mais je suis contre t'aider. Il y a beaucoup trop de risques à mon avis. Même si ne rien faire nous met à la merci des Nettoyeurs, qui peuvent nous attaquer n'importe quand, je trouve beaucoup plus sûr d'attendre qu'ils viennent s'en prendre à nous.

— Je pense que tu te trompes, déclara le métamorphe d'un ton sec.

— Peut-être, fit le loup garou. Et comme je l'ai dit, je ne parle pas pour toute la meute. Mais j'ai donné mon avis. Et on ne m'en fera pas changer tant qu'on n'aura pas trouvé d'arguments assez convaincants.

Alors qu'un silence suivait la dernière phrase du lycanthrope, Derek reprit la parole.

— Il va falloir qu'on y réfléchisse, Joackim. Je partage grandement l'avis de Peter. Tu as toi-même avoué que vous n'aviez infiltré qu'une petite base et que le réseau des Nettoyeurs est immense. En renverser une partie nous permettrait de leur montrer que nous ne les craignons pas et que nous ne sommes pas à sous-estimer, ce qui pourrait les inciter à nous laisser tranquille. Mais nous pourrions tout aussi bien attirer leur attention sur nous et les mettre en colère, ce qui ne nous arrangerait pas.

— Vous repoussez simplement le problème, vous ne l'éliminez pas, affirma le métamorphe.

— Certainement, soupira l'alpha. Et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé depuis plus de deux ans …

— Donc, vous refusez mon plan ?

Derek haussa les épaules.

— Nous y réfléchissons. Il nous faut du temps pour considérer ce que tu nous proposes. Nous allons en parler et te dire ce que nous choisissons finalement.

— Bien, maugréa Joackim en s'éloignant pour quitter le manoir. Mais décidez-vous vite. Vous ne pouvez pas vous payer le luxe de prendre beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir.

# #

_On aurait peut-être dû écouter Joackim. Peut-être que ça aurait évité bien des choses. Ou peut-être qu'on l'a écouté ? C'est peut-être pour ça que je suis ici. C'est peut-être à cause de lui. Je … Je ne sais plus …_

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on avait décidé au final ? Je crois me souvenir que nous en avions beaucoup parlé. Le midi, à la cantine, on échangeait nos points de vue et ça avait duré un moment. On hésitait tous. Et puis, on avait fini par choisir une option, celle qui nous paraissait être la meilleure pour l'ensemble de la meute._

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'on avait choisi ?_

# #

— Hé, Louane, toi qui connais un peu comment ça se passe, tu en penses quoi ?

La jeune fille releva ses yeux qu'elle gardait baissés sur son assiette depuis le début de la conversation. Elle avait pris soin de ne pas être mêlée à la polémique, conservant son avis pour elle, mais Jackson venait de l'interpeller et il allait être difficile de l'ignorer.

L'adolescente posa sa fourchette et inspira profondément avant de se lancer :

— Je n'en pense pas grand-chose. Les Protecteurs sont sensés se débrouiller pour contrer les Nettoyeurs sans impliquer les créatures menacées. Vous n'êtes pas censés connaître notre existence et ils ne sont pas censés vous demander de les aider. Mais les règles ont peut-être changé. Ca fait plusieurs mois que je ne suis impliquée dans ces affaires-là, donc ils ont pu changer leurs méthodes …

Le groupe d'adolescents réfléchit quelques instants à ce que Louane venait de leur dire, puis Isaac fit un mouvement de tête vers Clara, qui était assise un peu plus loin, discutant avec un groupe de filles.

— Elle est peut-être au courant de quelque chose ? supposa-t-il. On pourrait aller se renseigner auprès d'elle.

— J'ai une meilleure idée, grogna Jackson. On lui arrache la tête comme ça, on élimine une menace potentielle pour faire comprendre aux Nettoyeurs qu'ils ne nous font pas peur et qu'on les attend de pied ferme.

— Non ! s'exclama Louane.

Elle se mit à rougir, autant parce qu'elle était surprise de sa propre assurance que parce que de nouveau, tous les regards s'étaient braqués sur elle.

— Ce … Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, bégaya la jeune fille.

— Je ne pensais pas réellement lui arracher la tête, grommela le blond. C'était une façon imagée de faire comprendre qu'il fallait peut-être aller se renseigner de ce côté.

— Une façon très salement imagée, se permit de juger Lydia.

Jackson lui lança un regard de travers dont la rousse ne s'offusqua pas.

— De toute façon, la question ne se pose plus, intervint Matt. On a décidé qu'on ne se mêlerait pas des affaires des Protecteurs et qu'on les laisserait s'occuper de faire tomber la base de Nettoyeurs. Même si Clara sait quelque chose, ce n'est plus nos affaires.

Personne ne répondit aux propos du photographe. Stiles prit son plateau pour débarrasser sa place et Scott le suivit aussitôt. D'ordinaire, les deux garçons restaient avec le groupe jusqu'à ce que tout le monde ait fini de manger, mais le loup garou avait dit à son meilleur ami qu'il voulait lui parler en privé.

Erica ne put s'empêcher de les interroger sur leur départ précipité.

— Vous allez faire quoi ?

— On va euh … Travailler sur notre devoir de sciences ! lança Stiles.

Danny haussa un sourcil et Isaac afficha un sourire moqueur.

— Vous avez encore le temps avant de le rendre, nota Lydia.

— Oui, mais comme y a des gens qui comptent me tuer bientôt, j'aimerais bien être à jour dans mes devoirs, lança Stiles d'un ton narquois. J'aime pas commencer un truc et ne pas le finir.

Sa réplique jeta un froid sur le groupe. Les deux garçons quittèrent leurs amis et une fois hors de portée de voix, Scott raconta à son meilleur ami ce qu'Allison lui avait révélé sur son état de santé.

— Ah, souffla le fils du shérif. Il y avait vraiment un problème alors. Et il s'est passé quoi après ?

— Elle a pleuré un long moment et moi, je ne savais pas quoi dire, avoua le loup garou. Je lui frottais le dos mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver quelque chose de réconfortant. J'arrêtais pas de répéter « ça va aller, ça va aller » mais je ne crois pas que ça l'ait réconfortée …

— Si ça peut te rassurer, je crois que j'aurais pas été capable de faire mieux que toi, marmonna Stiles en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

— En même temps, si Derek t'annonce qu'il ne pourra pas avoir d'enfants avec toi, ça ne devrait pas trop te surprendre … répliqua le lycanthrope.

Les deux garçons se lancèrent un regard et pouffèrent nerveusement quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Scott reprenne la parole :

— Et à la fin, quand elle a réussi à arrêter de pleurer, elle a reculé et elle m'a demandé si elle pouvait rester seule.

Stiles grimaça.

— Vous avez pu en reparler depuis ?

— Non, soupira le bêta, l'air las. Derek nous a appelés pour venir écouter ce que Joackim avait à nous dire au manoir, ensuite, on a dû réfléchir si on l'aidait ou pas et puis maintenant, elle m'évite au lycée. Et comme je ne sais pas quoi lui dire …

— Vous n'allez pas vous séparer ?

Le loup garou haussa les épaules.

— Non. Enfin, je ne sais pas. Je crois que je ne réalise pas trop ce qui arrive, mais ça n'a pas tellement d'importance pour moi. Enfin, j'ai envie d'avoir des enfants avec Allison, mais j'y pensais pas vraiment. Je veux dire, c'est quelque chose qu'on n'aurait pas fait tout de suite, alors … Ça ne me pose pas de problème maintenant.

Les épaules de l'adolescent s'affaissèrent.

— Mais j'ai l'impression que pour Allison, c'est la fin du monde …

— Je peux la comprendre, murmura Stiles. C'est quand même assez bouleversant.

— Je ne veux pas la quitter, affirma Scott. Ça me rend triste de savoir qu'elle ne pourra pas avoir d'enfant, mais la médecine fait tellement de progrès de nos jours … Il doit bien y avoir une solution qui nous permettra de …

Le loup garou ne finit pas sa phrase et son regard se voila de tristesse. Son meilleur ami lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule, ne sachant que dire pour le réconforter.

— Et toi ? finit par demander Scott. Tu ne m'as pas dit ce qui c'était passé avec Derek. Vu que je n'ai pas reçu de contrordre, je suppose que tu ne l'as pas convaincu d'arrêter de te surveiller.

— Non, grogna Stiles. Il m'a sorti des trucs mignons et j'ai pas réussi à me concentrer sur la conversation pour le faire changer d'avis.

Le loup garou lui lança un regard compréhensif.

— Dis … Tu penses que ça va aller ?

— Oui. Au final, ça ne me dérange pas qu'on soit souvent ensemble, même si je n'aime pas trop l'idée. Mais on l'habitude de veiller l'un sur l'autre depuis longtemps, toi et moi.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire … marmonna Scott en secouant la tête.

Son meilleur ami fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

— Tu voulais dire quoi, alors ?

— Je voulais dire … Tu penses qu'on fait bien de refuser l'aide de Joackim ? Tu crois qu'on va réussi à échapper aux … Aux Nettoyeurs ?

Stiles haussa les épaules.

— Scott, on a échappé à combien de danger depuis le début du lycée ? On a survécu à ta morsure, aux attaques de Peter, au kanima, au grand père cinglé d'Allison et à ma tante qui a tenté de tous nous tuer deux fois en moins d'un an. Alors, oui, je crois qu'on arrivera à encore gagner cette fois-ci.

— Et si on n'y arrivait pas, justement ?

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel.

— Tu es vraiment pessimiste ! Aie confiance en l'avenir. On est prêts à recevoir les Nettoyeurs alors s'ils veulent se frotter à nous, qu'ils viennent s'y essayer. On ne se laissera pas faire !

L'humain donna une tape dans le dos de son meilleur ami et les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers leurs casiers afin d'aller chercher leurs affaires pour leurs cours de l'après-midi.

# #

_C'est faux. On n'était pas prêts. On n'avait pas tout prévu. On s'est fait avoir. On s'est crus plus forts que ce qu'on ne l'était en vérité. On a beau avoir pris le plus de précautions, au final, on n'avait pas pensé à tout._

_ Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, ensuite ? On avait décidé de ne pas aider Joackim, on avait décidé de veiller les uns sur les autres, et après ? Qu'est-ce qui n'a pas fonctionné ? Où s'est-on trompé ? Qu'est-ce qu'on n'avait pas prévu ?_

_Je ne sais plus. Tout s'embrouille dans ma tête, tout est confus, tout est flou. Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de ce dont je veux me rappeler._

_Allez. Fais un effort. Concentre toi, pense, réfléchis._

_Je me souviens d'une chaude journée d'été. Avec maman, on était allé au parc. J'étais petit, j'avais cinq ans, peut-être six. C'est la première fois que je l'ai vu. Il était aussi avec sa mère, il jouait dans le bac à sable. Je me suis approché de lui, je me suis accroupi et je lui ai demandé si ma voiture pouvait aller sur le pont qu'il avait construit._

_ C'est bien, quand on est enfants, on ne s'embarrasse pas des codes de politesse, on ne se fait pas de ronds de jambes. On arrive, on se parle, on est amis en deux secondes. Et on joue, sans se soucier des différences, sans se préoccuper des apparences, sans s'interroger sur l'avenir._

_ Je voudrais retourner à ce moment de ma vie. Je veux redevenir un enfant. Je ne veux plus avoir de souci. Je ne veux plus me faire battre, je ne veux plus être empoisonné, je ne veux plus me perdre dans mes souvenirs._

_ Mais pourquoi je pense à ça ? Il faut que je me reconcentre. Que je pense à ce qu'il s'est passé. A comment j'en suis arrivé là. Qu'est-ce qui m'a conduit ici ?_

# #

Stiles était allongé sur son lit, cherchant le sommeil. Les récents événements et les dernières révélations tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, l'empêchant de s'endormir. Il tentait de trouver une solution aux problèmes de la meute, se creusant la tête avec acharnement. Mais à chaque fois que l'adolescent imaginait une quelconque possibilité de se sortir du pétrin, les conséquences négatives qu'entraînerait son plan lui apparaissait avec clarté et semblaient plus nombreuses que les points positifs.

Le garçon savait qu'il y avait forcément une solution. Bien sûr, il savait que ce serait impossible de trouver une idée parfaite, car le seul moyen de se sortir de tout ce pétrin, c'était que les Nettoyeurs n'existent plus, ce qui laisserait la meute libre de ses mouvements. Mais il réfléchissait pour tenter de trouver un plan qui permettrait d'avoir le plus de bénéfices tout en limitant les effets négatifs sur le groupe.

Son téléphone posé sur sa table de chevet se mit à vibrer et Stiles l'attrapa d'un geste machinal. Il décrocha et porta le combiné à son oreille.

— Allô ? fit-il.

Un silence s'en suivit et l'adolescent s'inquiéta. Il se redressa dans son lit, passant en position assise.

— Allô ? répéta-t-il.

— Es-tu prêt ? lui demanda son interlocuteur.

— Prêt à quoi ? s'enquit le garçon, son cœur commençant à accélérer sous le coup de l'inquiétude, comme il ne reconnaissait pas la personne qui l'appelait.

— Prêt à nous suivre.

Stiles inspira profondément pour ne pas que sa voix se mette à trembler.

— Pourquoi est-ce que je vous suivrais ?

— Si tu veux que le reste de ta meute vive, tu dois venir avec nous.

— Et où voulez-vous m'emmener ?

— Vers ta mort.

L'adolescent sentit un poids lui tomber dans l'estomac. Il réussit cependant à garder son calme.

— Et si je refuse ?

— Nous nous en prendrons à toutes les personnes que tu aimes. Qu'elles soient dans ta meute ou non.

La menace ne pouvait pas être plus claire. Son interlocuteur, qui, au vu de l'utilisation du « nous », n'était pas seul, comptait s'en prendre aussi bien à ses amis qu'à son père.

— Même si j'acceptais de venir avec vous, vous pensez vraiment que les autres me laisseraient partir sans me battre ? lança Stiles en essayant de prendre un ton de défi.

— Je suis persuadé que ta meute se battra de toutes ses forces pour assurer ta sécurité. Alors je te conseille ne rien dire à tes amis. Tu leur sauverais la vie.

L'adolescent déglutit. Il sentait le piège se refermer sur lui et ne savait plus comment s'en échapper. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, son interlocuteur déclara froidement :

— Je t'attends dans vingt minutes à la sortie nord de la ville. Si tu viens accompagné, nous le saurons. Si tu tiens à la vie de ta meute, ne parle à personne de cet appel.

La conversation fut coupée et Stiles resta assis dans son lit, sans bouger, pendant de très longues minutes. Puis, le dos raide, il se leva, enfila un pantalon et un sweat, glissa son téléphone portable dans sa poche et sortit sans bruit de chez lui.

Le froid le saisit et il monta la fermeture éclair de son pull jusqu'en haut. Finalement, on lui avait trouvé une solution à leur problème. Elle n'était pas parfaite mais elle avait un gros avantage : celui de mettre en sécurité toute la meute.

Son seul point négatif, c'était que pour cela, il fallait qu'il meure.


	14. Chapitre 13

Stiles marchait sur le bord de la route. Il n'avait pas pris sa Jeep pour rallier le point de rendez-vous donné par l'inconnu, craignant que le bruit du moteur au démarrage réveille son père. L'adolescent avait déjà eu toutes les peines du monde à sortir de chez lui sans faire de bruit et s'estimait heureux d'avoir réussi à partir sans se faire remarquer.

L'hiver était loin d'arriver mais la nuit était tout de même déjà très froide. Un fin nuage de buée se formait devant le visage du garçon lorsqu'il expirait trop fort et ses mains avaient beau être à l'abri de ses poches de sweat, ses doigts étaient quand même gelés.

Son cœur pesait lourd dans sa poitrine mais il se sentait étrangement calme, alors qu'il aurait dû s'angoisser de marcher vers un lieu de rendez-vous qu'il avait fixé avec des gens qui en voulaient à sa vie. Cependant, il ne regrettait rien. S'il pouvait sauver la vie de chaque membre de la meute, alors il acceptait de se sacrifier.

Ses amis et son père comprendraient. Ils seraient tristes, c'était certain. Ils seraient peut-être même en colère après lui pour avoir décidé de son avenir sans leur en parler. Mais au moins, ils seraient saufs.

— Scott pourra soutenir Allison, pensa Stiles. Ils trouveront le moyen d'avoir un enfant et lui donneront mon nom. Jackson et Lydia se marieront et au vu de l'ambition de la rousse, ce sera le mariage de l'année. Isaac et Danny se réconcilieront, et même s'ils ne restent qu'amis, au moins ils se reparleront. Boyd reviendra dans la meute après le lycée et Erica arrêtera d'être en colère après lui. Matt deviendra un grand photographe et aidera Louane à prendre confiance en elle. Peter pourra voir ses jumeaux grandir et Derek … Derek pourra refaire sa vie avec quelqu'un qui lui apporte moins d'ennuis que moi.

Une brusque envie de vomir assaillit l'adolescent qui inspira profondément pour ne pas laisser la panique l'envahir.

— J'espère que mon père pensera à Tolkien et n'oubliera pas de le nourrir. Et j'espère que Tolkien ne m'oubliera pas.

Le ronronnement d'une voiture se fit entendre derrière le garçon et il se crispa. Le véhicule l'éclaira avec ses phares et le dépassa sans ralentir. Stiles recommença à respirer. Il avait craint que ce ne soient ses ennemis qui arrivaient pour l'emmener.

Il marcha encore quelques minutes en silence avant d'apercevoir le panneau qui indiquait la fin de la ville. L'adolescent déglutit et s'approcha d'un pas lent. Il s'arrêta et scruta les alentours. Un bruit s'éleva derrière lui et il lança un regard par-dessus son épaule, le cœur tambourinant contre ses côtes. Il n'y avait rien, juste les dernières maisons de Beacon Hills et la route éclairée par quelques lampadaires.

Le garçon se tourna pour être de nouveau face au panneau de la ville et se trouva nez-à-nez avec un homme aux yeux gris, qui se tenait à moins de cinquante centimètres de lui. Stiles recula précipitamment de deux pas, autant parce qu'il était surpris que parce qu'il estimait qu'il était plus prudent de conserver une distance de sécurité.

Un fin sourire apparut sur le visage de l'homme tandis qu'il observait intensément son interlocuteur.

— Je vois que tu as bien suivi mes conseils. C'est bien. Tu sauves la vie de ta meute. Pour le moment, du moins.

— Vous avez promis de les laisser tranquilles si je me livrais à vous, déclara l'adolescent d'une voix qu'il tentait de maîtriser pour ne pas qu'elle tremble.

— C'est vrai. Mais je n'ai jamais été très doué pour tenir mes promesses.

Le sourire sur le visage de l'homme s'élargit tandis que la stupéfaction se peignait sur le visage du garçon. Il s'était fait avoir. Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête ?

— Vous pourriez au moins me dire où vous m'emmenez, et pourquoi vous voulez me tuer ? Je ne suis pas un loup-garou, à ce que je sache.

— Me reconnais-tu ? répondit l'homme aux yeux gris.

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

— Je devrais savoir qui vous êtes ?

— Oui.

L'adolescent réfléchit, observant attentivement son interlocuteur, et d'un coup, la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Le garçon l'avait déjà rencontré quelques mois plus tôt, lors de l'affrontement qui avait opposé toute la meute à Keyra et à trois de ses sbires. L'homme qui se tenait devant lui était un Nettoyeur mais c'était aussi le père de Joackim. Et c'était un incube, ce qui expliquait le regard intense qu'il posait sur Stiles.

— Ca y est ? Tu te souviens ? railla l'homme aux yeux gris.

L'adolescent hocha la tête.

— Si tu sais qui je suis, tu dois donc comprendre pourquoi je viens te chercher.

Le garçon serra les poings. Son interlocuteur était un des complices les plus proches de sa tante. S'il venait s'en prendre à lui, ce n'était pas simplement pour éliminer une meute de loups garous. C'était pour se venger de la mort de Keyra.

— Oui, je sais pourquoi vous m'enlevez, murmura-t-il.

— Alors, si tu n'as plus de questions … fit l'homme aux yeux gris.

Il baissa les yeux instinctivement sur le torse de Stiles et celui-ci suivit son regard, découvrant avec horreur un point rouge sur son torse.

— Ne prends pas cette tête terrifiée, grimaça le père de Joackim. Ça me donne envie de vomir. On ne va …

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Une détonation retentit, déchirant le calme de la nuit, et avant d'avoir pu faire le moindre geste, Stiles tomba à la renverse, le souffle coupé.

# #

_Le parc résonnait des cris des enfants qui y jouaient et des conversations des mamans qui discutaient entre elles. Nous n'étions pas tous seuls avec mon meilleur ami. Je regarde autour de moi pour voir qui était avec nous. Deux petites filles, une brune et une rousse, étaient assises sur les balançoires. Un garçon blond les poussait à tour de rôle, les faisant éclater de rire._

_ Sur le toboggan, il y avait un enfant à la peau noire qui glissait, suivi par une fille blonde et un garçon aux cheveux frisés. Dans la structure de jeux, deux garçons, l'un aux yeux bleus, l'autre à la peau mate, jouent ensemble. Plus loin, marchant sur le chemin du parc, il y a deux adolescents qui discutent. Ils ont des cheveux noirs mais l'un a les yeux bleus quand l'autre a les yeux verts. Ils sont peut-être frères, ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir le même âge._

_ Je me sens rassurée. C'est ma meute qui est là. C'est agréable de se sentir entouré, de savoir qu'on était tous liés depuis longtemps, qu'on a grandi ensemble._

_Mais ce n'est pas possible. Parce que quand j'avais cinq ans, je ne connaissais pas tout le monde. Je ne connaissais pas mon alpha. Ni le reste de la meute. Il n'y avait que mon meilleur ami à cette époque. C'était juste nous deux._

_ Ce qui veut dire que ce que j'imagine n'est pas réel. Je me force à éliminer tout ce qui ne colle pas au souvenir que j'ai vécu. Les autres disparaissent les uns après les autres. Même les mamans. Même mon meilleur ami._

_ Je me retrouve seul. Dans le noir froid de ma cellule._

_ Et j'ai peur._

# #

Danny savait qu'Isaac traînait dans le coin pour le surveiller. Il l'avait vu se glisser derrière un des massifs de fleurs de la maison en face de la sienne quand il était allé sortir les poubelles. Le gardien de l'équipe de crosse savait que c'était Derek qui avait demandé au loup garou de veiller sur lui, mais ça l'énervait de savoir que son ex tournait autour de sa maison. Ils ne se parlaient plus que lorsqu'ils étaient forcés de le faire alors savoir que le garçon aux cheveux frisés épiait ses moindres faits et gestes ne lui plaisait pas.

Pourtant, alors qu'il mourrait d'envie de sortir dire à Isaac de fiche le camp, Danny prenait sur lui et faisait comme s'il ne voyait rien. Il tâchait de se concentrer sur son ordinateur et sur le devoir d'économie qu'il devait rendre pour le lendemain. Evidemment, il n'arrêtait pas de se déconcentrer, se retournant fréquemment pour regarder à sa fenêtre si le loup garou n'était pas en train de l'observer, ce qui faisait que malgré l'heure avancée de la soirée, il était loin d'avoir fini.

Alors qu'il cherchait des informations sur internet pour répondre à l'une des questions de son devoir, un de ses logiciels s'ouvrit tout seul et en même temps qu'une page s'affichait sur son écran, un son strident retentit. Le cœur de Danny s'accéléra brusquement, autant à cause de la surprise causée par l'ouverture impromptue de son logiciel que parce qu'il savait ce que cela signifiait et que ça l'inquiétait. Une voix ne tarda pas à s'élever dans la pièce.

A la demande de Derek, il avait placé le téléphone de tous les membres de la meute sur écoute deux jours plus tôt. Dès qu'un numéro qui n'était pas dans la mémoire des portables de ses amis appelait, la conversation était aussitôt balancée en parallèle sur l'ordinateur de Danny. C'est pourquoi le garçon entendit toute la conversation que Stiles eut avec le père de Joackim, même si l'adolescent n'avait pas reconnu celui qui parlait avec le fils du shérif.

L'ennemi avait à peine raccroché que le gardien de l'équipe de crosse saisissait déjà son propre téléphone et commençait à rédiger un texto à Derek. Trois coups retentirent contre sa fenêtre et l'adolescent sursauta brusquement. Il se retourna pour découvrir le visage d'Isaac contre sa vitre.

Après avoir hésité un instant et en bougonnant, Danny lui ouvrit. Son ex se glissa souplement dans la pièce, un air inquiet sur le visage.

— J'ai tout entendu, avoua-t-il. Il faut prévenir Derek.

— Sans blague, railla le gardien de l'équipe de crosse. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je suis en train de faire ? J'espère que tu n'as rien dit, toi !

— Euh … Non, fit Isaac. Mais pourquoi est-ce que toi tu aurais le droit de prévenir Derek et pas moi ?

— Parce que nos téléphones sont très probablement surveillés et qu'il ne faut pas qu'ils sachent que nous sommes au courant.

— Ils ?

Danny roula des yeux tout en recommençant à écrire.

— Oui, ceux qui veulent tuer Stiles.

— Et tu vas faire comment pour prévenir Derek ?

Le gardien de l'équipe de crosse inspira profondément d'un air exaspéré avant de répondre :

— Derek se doutait que des gens viendraient s'en prendre bientôt à Stiles ou à l'un des membres de la meute. Il m'a chargé de tous vous mettre sous écoute, parce qu'il était presque sûr qu'une attaque serait précédée d'un appel ou d'un signe de ce genre.

— Comment il pouvait savoir ça ? s'étonna Isaac.

— A cause du corbeau de l'année dernière, qui s'est amusé à jouer avec nos nerfs pour nous diviser.

— Mais le corbeau, c'était Keyra, rappela le loup garou. Et elle est morte maintenant.

— Ses plus fidèles serviteurs ne le sont pas, répliqua Danny. Ils veulent la venger.

— Les Nettoyeurs n'ont pas dû apprécier non plus de perdre l'été dernier. Comment Derek pouvait-il savoir qu'il y aurait un appel avant le kidnapping et que les Nettoyeurs ne se contenteraient pas de venir nous botter le derrière ? insista son ex.

Le gardien de l'équipe de crosse soupira bruyamment.

— Il n'était sûr de rien. Mais le fait est qu'il avait raison puisque quelqu'un a appelé Stiles. Est-ce que tu as fini avec tes questions ? J'aimerais pouvoir prévenir Derek maintenant.

— Tu comptes t'y prendre comment, si tu es sur écoute ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Isaac.

— On a mis au point un code, évidemment, s'agaça Danny. Si j'entendais une conversation suspecte, je devais lui envoyer un texto commençant par « Je ne pourrais pas venir au manoir demain. » Ensuite, selon la personne concernée par la conversation, la fin différait. Par exemple, pour Stiles, dès que tu me laisseras taper mon texto, je vais mettre « J'ai une heure de colle ».

Le loup garou hocha la tête et resta silencieux quelques secondes, le temps que le gardien de l'équipe de crosse écrive son message, avant de demander :

— Et pour moi, c'était quelle phrase ?

— « Mon ex veut me parler ».

— Oh … souffla Isaac. Et j'étais le seul à ne pas être au courant de vos petits codes ?

— Non. Derek ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre soit au courant, pour éviter les fuites. Non pas qu'il ne vous fasse pas confiance. Mais plus il en parlait, plus il y avait de risques que les Nettoyeurs soient au courant de notre code.

Le loup garou hocha la tête, l'air sceptique.

— Et on fait quoi, maintenant ?

— On attend.

— On attend quoi ?

Danny haussa les épaules.

— Je ne sais pas. Je suppose qu'on attend les ordres de Derek. On n'est pas censé être au courant du kidnapping de Stiles et la menace était précise : la meute ne doit pas être au courant. Alors, on doit rester ici.

— Donc on va réellement attendre sans rien faire ? s'étonna Isaac.

Danny ne répondit rien et se réinstalla à son bureau pour pouvoir travailler sur son devoir. Ou tout du moins, faire semblant. Il n'arrêtait pas de repenser à la conversation entre Stiles et l'inconnu qu'il avait entendue et s'inquiétait. Tout commençait à se précipiter. Et il avait ordre de ne rien faire. Derek avait bien insisté là-dessus lorsqu'il lui avait confié cette mission. Le gardien de l'équipe de crosse ne devait en aucun cas sortir de chez lui.

— Et si c'était toi qui t'étais fait kidnapper ? lança Isaac qui s'était laissé tomber sur le lit de Danny.

Le garçon à la peau mate haussa les épaules.

— J'aurais envoyé un texto après avoir reçu l'appel avec la phrase correspondant à mon nom.

— Mais, et si tu n'avais pas reçu d'appel ? Ou si tu avais eu interdiction de joindre quelqu'un de la meute, comme l'homme au téléphone a dit à Stiles ?

Danny grimaça, prenant conscience de la faille dans le plan de Derek. Il grommela :

— J'aurais été dans la merde …

# #

Derek courait comme il n'avait jamais couru avant, le paysage nocturne défilant à toute vitesse devant ses yeux aux pupilles écarlates. Il avait plus d'une fois dû se surpasser, que ce soit pour aller marquer le panier de la victoire, pour battre Peter à la course ou pour échapper à des chasseurs. Mais ce soir, l'alpha ne courait pas pour lui. Il courait pour sauver Stiles.

Dès qu'il avait reçu le texto de Danny, il s'était élancé hors du manoir pour traverser la forêt. Le loup garou n'avait aucun plan. Il savait juste qu'il devait empêcher l'adolescent de se faire enlever. Et si pour cela il fallait qu'il griffe, qu'il morde, qu'il déchiquète, qu'il tue, il le ferait. Parce que personne n'avait le droit de faire du mal à son copain.

Derek n'avait pas entendu la conversation téléphonique. Il ne savait pas où Stiles allait se faire enlever. L'alpha ne savait pas si l'adolescent devait attendre chez lui ou rejoindre le lycée, le parc, n'importe quel point de la ville. Mais le loup garou connaissait l'odeur du garçon. Il la connaissait par cœur, beaucoup mieux que celle des autres membres de sa meute, presque mieux que la sienne.

Alors il se fiait à son odorat pour retrouver la trace de Stiles. Et en même temps qu'il courait et reniflait l'air, le vent lui apportait les informations dont il avait besoin pour clarifier la situation. Mû par l'adrénaline, son cerveau effaçait tout ce qui n'était pas important pour l'aider, se focalisant sur Stiles et sur ceux qui lui voulaient du mal.

Quatre ou cinq personnes. L'odeur de poudre des armes à feu mêlée à celle âcre et répulsive de l'aconit. Mais pas assez répulsive pour arrêter Derek dans sa course. L'alpha espéra qu'il n'y ait pas de barrière de sorbier sur son chemin parce qu'en heurter une à la vitesse à laquelle il courait pourrait le tuer.

Mais il n'y avait pas de sorbier et le loup garou arriva rapidement au niveau de la sortie nord de Beacon Hills. Il s'arrêta sous le couvert des arbres, à une distance raisonnable lui permettant de voir sans être vu. Grâce aux informations olfactives qu'il avait, le jeune homme avait pu déterminer la présence des Nettoyeurs.

Il y avait une femme aux cheveux blonds à deux cent mètres sur sa droite, accroupie dans l'herbe, l'œil collé à la lunette de son fusil. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de sa présence et restait focalisée sur sa cible, qui était en réalité Stiles. Le garçon parlait avec un homme et leur conversation parvenait aux oreilles de Derek, même s'il n'y faisait pas vraiment attention.

Et enfin, il y avait un homme derrière le volant d'un van, garé à cinquante mètres de Stiles et du Nettoyeur. L'alpha ne pouvait pas le voir mais à travers l'odeur d'essence et de métal, il parvenait à discerner la présence d'un des ravisseurs de son copain.

Non. Il n'y aurait pas de ravisseurs. Le loup garou ne laisserait personne s'en prendre à Stiles. Ni ce soir, ni jamais.

Où était la cinquième personne qu'il avait cru discerner un peu plus tôt ? Il ne la voyait pas et ne la … Les yeux de Derek s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il localisa enfin la dernière odeur qu'il avait capté.

— Oh non. Pas ça … supplia-t-il intérieurement.

Il n'était plus temps de trouver un plan. Il fallait agir. Et vite.

L'alpha inspira profondément avant de s'élancer vers l'adolescent et le Nettoyeur. Un point rouge brillait sur le torse du fils du shérif et le loup garou accéléra. La Nettoyeuse ne l'avait pas vu et lorsqu'elle se rendrait enfin compte de sa présence, il serait trop tard. Et avec un peu de chance, le lycanthrope agirait assez vite pour que …

Derek se jeta sur Stiles pour le plaquer à terre au moment même où une détonation déchirait le calme de la nuit. L'alpha passa sa main derrière le crâne de l'adolescent pour amortir le choc avec le sol. Le corps du garçon avait à peine touché terre que déjà, le loup garou se relevait.

— Cours ! souffla-t-il avant de se retourner, griffes sorties.

Stiles ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Alors que d'ordinaire, en situation de stress, il avait du mal à bouger et à réfléchir, l'adolescent se remit précipitamment debout et courut loin de ses ennemis. Il ne savait pas s'il était suivi, ni où il allait, mais il courait.

Parce que Derek lui avait donné un ordre. Pas un ordre banal. Non, c'était l'ordre d'un alpha sur un bêta. D'un loup enragé prêt à défendre sa meute. D'un homme amoureux qui veut mettre en sécurité celui qu'il aime.

Alors, Stiles courut pour se mettre à l'abri. A bout de souffle, il finit par se laisser tomber dans une ruelle sombre, se glissant derrière une poubelle, tentant de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur et de ne pas vomir suite à l'effort qu'il venait de faire.

L'oreille tendue, il attendit plusieurs minutes, se demandant comment Derek avait fait pour savoir que les sbires de Keyra en voulaient à sa vie, comment il avait pu le retrouver et surtout, souhaitant qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé.

Une ombre passa soudain au-dessus de Stiles et il se raidit en voyant une silhouette sauter du toit pour atterrir devant lui. L'adolescent se sentit soulagé en reconnaissant le visage de Derek. Alors qu'il se glissait près de lui, le garçon réalisa que l'alpha était blessé. Du sang coulait le long de son bras mais le loup garou ne semblait pas s'en formaliser. Il regardait autour de lui d'un air inquiet et Stiles n'obtint son attention qu'une fois après lui avoir attrapé la main pour la serrer contre la sienne.

— Ca va ? s'inquiéta l'adolescent. Tu es blessé, que s'est-il passé ?

Derek posa un regard anxieux sur le garçon mais au lieu de lui répondre, il lui posa une question qui glaça d'effroi le fils du shérif :

— Où est Scott ?


	15. Chapitre 14

Derek se jeta sur Stiles pour le plaquer à terre au moment même où une détonation déchirait le calme de la nuit. L'alpha passa sa main derrière le crâne de l'adolescent pour amortir le choc avec le sol. Le corps du garçon avait à peine touché terre que déjà, le loup garou se relevait.

— Cours ! souffla-t-il avant de se retourner, griffes sorties.

Derek ne prit pas la peine de regarder si Stiles avait suivi son ordre. Il était déjà aux prises avec le Nettoyeur qui avait parlé avec l'adolescent. Alors qu'il évitait un coup de poing, l'alpha le reconnut. Il ne se rappelait pas son odeur mais son visage lui parlait. S'il ne se trompait pas, c'était un des plus proches complices de Keyra, l'incube qui était aussi le père de Joackim.

Le loup garou n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir plus. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que Stiles n'était plus là. Il l'avait entendu partir en courant, son odeur s'éloignant peu à peu de lui. C'était le principal. Son amoureux n'était sûrement pas en sécurité mais au moins, il avait pu s'échapper.

Une nouvelle détonation retentit et une balle passa tout près de lui. Derek arrêta de penser à Stiles pour se concentrer sur le combat. Le père de Joackim n'avait pas de griffes, ni d'armes, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'esquiver souplement les attaques de l'alpha. Et il y avait la Nettoyeuse allongée sur le sol un peu plus loin qui tentait de toucher le loup garou. Le jeune homme avait conscience que si elle atteignait sa cible, il risquait d'être en très mauvaise posture.

Il avait senti l'odeur d'aconit mêlée à celle de la poudre. Les balles devaient donc contenir le poison redouté par les lycanthropes. Il devait les éviter à tout prix. Cependant, la Nettoyeuse blonde ne pouvait pas tirer trop souvent. Elle risquait de blesser son coéquipier et d'attirer l'attention des habitants de Beacon Hills proches de la sortie de la ville. Le jeune homme espérait que les deux premiers tirs en aient déjà réveillé certains. Après tout, même sans ouïe surdéveloppée, les résidents des pavillons avaient forcément entendu les coups de feu et allaient finir par appeler la police pour qu'elle vienne voir ce qui se passait.

Alors qu'il tentait de blesser le père de Joackim tout en restant en mouvement et hors de portée de tir de la Nettoyeuse blonde, Derek mit tous ses sens en éveil. La moindre erreur lui serait fatale. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser passer le moindre détail. Toutes les informations qu'il pouvait obtenir étaient susceptibles de lui sauver la vie.

Les battements de cœur et les odeurs permettaient à l'alpha de savoir où étaient ses ennemis. Il analysait les mouvements du père de Joackim pour pouvoir l'esquiver sans pour autant se mettre à découvert, afin que la Nettoyeuse blonde ne puisse pas le viser. Une goutte de sueur coula le long de sa tempe mais le loup garou ne s'en soucia pas. Il avait perdu la notion du temps. Il ne savait plus s'il se battait depuis une poignée de secondes ou depuis plus longtemps. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était que Stiles n'était plus dans les parages. Mais il n'était pas pour autant hors de danger. Alors, Derek devait le retrouver pour s'assurer de sa sécurité.

Concentré sur l'ensemble de la scène de lutte, l'alpha ne pouvait pas ne pas réaliser qu'une nouvelle information s'ajoutait à la donne. Les battements de cœur de la cinquième personne, celle tapie dans les buissons du pavillon le plus proche, se rapprochaient, tout comme son odeur. Le loup garou retint un juron. Scott était décidément incorrigible.

Derek ne savait pas pourquoi son bêta était là mais il avait espéré qu'il se lancerait derrière Stiles plutôt que de rester ici. En tout cas, même s'il venait probablement lui donner un coup de main, l'adolescent ne pouvait pas se mêler à ça. Il avait forcément entendu les deux tirs, mais le garçon ne devait pas savoir où se trouvait la Nettoyeuse et il risquait de se faire toucher par une des balles remplies d'aconit s'il rejoignait l'alpha.

Au moment où Scott bondissait de sa cachette pour venir prêter main-forte au loup garou, le jeune homme décocha un coup de poing dans la mâchoire du père de Joackim, qui partit à la renverse sous le choc. Derek fit aussitôt volte-face et s'élança vers Scott.

— Va t'en ! hurla-t-il. Sauve Stiles !

L'adolescent se stoppa net dans sa course et se retourna pour courir en sens inverse, comme son alpha le lui avait ordonné. Un troisième coup de feu retentit dans le calme de la nuit et Derek ressentit une vive douleur dans le bras, comme si une brûlure se répandait dans son muscle. Trébuchant sur la route, il roula au sol, amplifiant la douleur qui lui vrillait le bras, mais réussit à se relever et à repartir sans perdre de temps, le bruit d'un moteur de voiture s'élevant derrière lui.

L'alpha se jeta dans le jardin d'une maison et se précipita sous le porche avant de se glisser derrière le mur du pavillon. Il sauta par-dessus la petite clôture qui séparait deux petites cours et se fondit dans la nuit, courant pour s'éloigner autant que possible des Nettoyeurs. Le loup garou regagna le centre-ville et s'arrêta dans une petite ruelle. Il savait qu'il n'était pas suivi, ce qui expliquait qu'il s'autorisait à s'arrêter quelques instants. De toute façon, il fallait qu'il examine son bras.

Heureusement, la balle n'était pas restée logée dans son muscle. Elle l'avait simplement frôlée et même si elle avait dû être enduite d'aconit avant d'être placée dans le canon du fusil, ce qui expliquait la brûlure que ressentait toujours Derek, les dégâts étaient limités. Son corps mettrait plus de temps que d'habitude, mais il finirait par cicatriser. Le seul inconvénient, c'était que pour le moment, le bras de l'alpha était complètement engourdi et que s'il devait se battre de nouveau, il aurait un sacré désavantage.

En grimaçant, le loup garou regarda autour de lui. Il ne voyait pas Scott et il n'arrivait pas à déceler son odeur ou les battements de son cœur. Inquiet, Derek recommença à marcher. Il se concentra pour tenter de localiser Stiles et ne tarda pas à trouver son odeur. Conscient que les Nettoyeurs n'allaient pas le laisser partir comme ça, l'alpha ne tarda pas à gravir un escalier de secours pour atteindre le sommet d'un immeuble et se déplacer de toit en toit. Cela lui permettait d'avancer en ligne droite, donc de rejoindre Stiles plus rapidement, et d'être hors de portée de ses ennemis.

Le loup garou finit par arriver sur le toit du bâtiment derrière lequel son amoureux s'était caché et se laissa tomber à terre. En le reconnaissant, l'adolescent s'approcha de lui, les yeux fixés sur son bras ensanglanté. Derek, quant à lui, tentait de localiser Scott, espérant entendre sa respiration ou son cœur. Stiles lui attrapa la main et la serra contre la sienne.

— Ca va ? s'inquiéta l'adolescent. Tu es blessé, que s'est-il passé ?

Derek posa un regard anxieux sur le garçon, priant pour qu'il puisse lui apporter une réponse rassurante :

— Où est Scott ?

— Scott ? s'étonna Stiles. Mais … Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas vu ce soir. Pourquoi ?

L'alpha ferma les yeux un instant, la colère montant en lui alors qu'il réalisait ce qu'il était arrivé.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Derek ? demanda le fils du shérif, sa voix tremblant d'angoisse.

Le loup garou ne savait pas quoi répondre. Parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé. Ou plutôt, si. Il avait une idée. Et elle ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Submergé par un flot d'émotions, Derek lâcha la main de Stiles et s'éloigna de quelques pas, envoyant un coup de pied dans l'une des poubelles qui bordait la ruelle.

— Putain de bordel de merde ! s'énerva l'alpha, autant à cause de la douleur qui vrillait son pied que parce qu'il était hors de lui.

— Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ? s'écria l'adolescent. Parle-moi, Derek. Où est Scott ?

Le loup garou inspira profondément avant de revenir vers le garçon.

— Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça, souffla-t-il.

— Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, Derek … supplia Stiles.

Le jeune homme attrapa l'adolescent et le serra contre lui. Il n'avait plus à craindre les Nettoyeurs pour ce soir-là. Certes, ils reviendraient. Ils n'avaient pas réussi à avoir Stiles et ils voulaient clairement se venger de lui. Mais pour cette fois, ils avaient eu ce qu'ils voulaient.

— S'il te plaît, Derek …

L'alpha posa son front contre celui du garçon avant de murmurer :

— Scott s'est fait enlever par les Nettoyeurs.

# #

Scott était allé chez Allison, juste après les cours, mais la jeune fille avait refusé de lui parler. Désemparé, l'adolescent était resté sur le pas de la porte et c'était là que Chris l'avait trouvé. Le chasseur avait d'abord pensé que sa fille avait plaqué le loup garou mais Scott avait fini par lui avouer le secret de la brune.

Choqué, Chris avait raccompagné l'adolescent chez lui, lui promettant de parler avec Allison pour l'aider à aller mieux et pour plaider la cause du garçon. Scott l'avait remercié et s'était laissé tomber dans le canapé du salon, complètement déprimé. Sa mère s'était inquiétée de le voir dans un tel état d'abattement et l'adolescent avait fini par lui raconter à elle aussi ce qui lui arrivait.

Melissa s'était empressé de compatir avec son fils et lui avait expliqué que la réaction d'Allison pouvait se comprendre. Elle avait proposé d'appeler la jeune fille pour parler de ça avec elle mais Scott lui avait assuré que ce n'était pas nécessaire pour le moment. Voyant qu'il voulait être un peu seul, l'infirmière l'avait laissé pour retourner s'occuper des jumeaux.

Après être resté un long moment avachi dans son canapé, le loup garou s'était décidé à aller travailler à la clinique vétérinaire. Ensuite, il était rentré chez lui et avait grignoté un peu des lasagnes que sa mère avait préparées pour le repas. Melissa avait empêché Peter de faire une blague sur l'humeur de l'adolescent, consciente que ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

Scott s'était ensuite traîné jusqu'à son lit et il y était resté jusqu'aux alentours de minuit. Puis, réalisant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à s'endormir, l'adolescent s'était glissé hors de chez lui pour se promener. Continuant de réfléchir, il avait marché sans regarder où il allait. Ses pas l'avaient amenés jusqu'à chez Stiles et le loup garou avait décidé de se glisser dans un coin sombre pour veiller sur la maison de son meilleur ami.

Il ne faisait pas une surveillance très efficace car même assis sur le trottoir inconfortable dans le froid de la nuit, le garçon continuait de penser à Allison. Mais il avait très nettement vu Stiles sortir de chez lui et cela l'avait aussitôt alerté.

Scott avait attendu que son meilleur ami lui tourne le dos pour se relever et le suivre dans le silence le plus complet, se cachant dans l'ombre des maisons au cas où Stiles se retournerait pour voir s'il était bien seul. Le loup garou hésitait à prévenir Derek car peut-être que son meilleur ami voulait juste faire une balade pour se changer les idées – après tout, Scott lui-même n'était pas en danger et était dehors. Mais au fond de lui, l'adolescent sentait que quelque chose clochait.

Il avait donc suivi Stiles jusqu'à la sortie nord de la ville et s'était tapi derrière le massif de fleurs d'un des pavillons. Le loup garou avait pu suivre toute la discussion entre son meilleur ami et un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui lui paraissait vaguement familier. Pris dans les événements, il avait totalement oublié de prévenir Derek, alors que le danger était désormais clairement établi.

Réfléchissant à un plan pour sauver Stiles, Scott était resté tapi derrière le massif et n'avait pas vu le point rouge qui s'était mis à briller sur la poitrine de son meilleur ami. Il avait sursauté en voyant tout d'un coup Derek surgir derrière l'homme qui parlait avec Stiles pour plaquer l'adolescent au sol, en même temps qu'un coup de feu retentissait.

L'alpha avait ensuite ordonné à son amoureux de fuir tandis que lui-même se retournait pour se battre avec son ennemi. Scott avait vu son meilleur ami courir à toutes jambes loin de la scène de combat et avait hésité à le suivre. Mais personne ne semblait le poursuivre et Derek ne paraissait pas être en très bonne posture pour remporter son duel. Son adversaire esquivait ses attaques et il y avait un tireur cachait quelque part. Il y avait fort à parier qu'il ne manquerait pas une occasion d'abattre le loup garou dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

Scott avait donc décidé d'aller prêter main-forte à Derek et s'était élancé hors de sa cachette. Au même moment, l'alpha avait mis un coup de poing à son adversaire et s'était retourné en lui hurlant de s'en aller.

L'adolescent avait aussitôt suivi son conseil. Il avait fait volte-face et avait fui. Un nouveau coup de feu avait résonné et le garçon s'était retourné pour voir Derek rouler sur le sol, se relever pour se jeter derrière une maison et disparaître dans la nuit. Les phares d'un véhicule avaient ébloui Scott, qui avait continué de courir.

L'inquiétude avait commencé à l'envahir quand il avait réalisé qu'il ne parvenait pas à semer la voiture qui roulait derrière lui. Au contraire, l'adolescent avait l'impression que le véhicule se rapprochait de plus en plus. L'angoisse s'était propagée en lui et il avait cherché un moyen d'échapper à ses poursuivants.

Juste au moment où il envisageait de plonger entre deux pavillons pour se cacher dans l'obscurité, Scott avait senti une piqûre au niveau de sa nuque. Il avait continué de courir tout en portant une main à son cou et avait arraché une sorte de petite seringue de sa peau.

L'adolescent n'était pas trop sûr de ce que c'était, parce que sa vue s'était soudain troublée, en même temps qu'un fourmillement désagréable lui traversait le corps, lui donnant l'impression qu'il était engourdi. Malgré lui, ses jambes avaient commencé à trembler sous son poids, le faisant ralentir de plus en plus.

Le véhicule l'avait rattrapé juste quand ses genoux l'avaient lâché et qu'il était tombé par terre, s'égratignant la paume des mains et le menton sur le bitume gris et froid du trottoir. La dernière chose qu'il avait vu avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, c'était le sol contre lequel il était étendu et la petite seringue qui avait glissé de sa main pour rouler devant ses yeux, comme pour le narguer.

Et puis, le noir.

# #

Scott ouvrit brusquement les yeux, s'arrachant du sommeil par un monumental effort de volonté. Il se crut un instant aveugle car bien qu'il batte des paupières désespérément, il faisait complètement noir autour de lui. L'adolescent se leva et resta un instant immobile, attendant que sa tête arrête de tourner. Il fit ensuite le tour de la pièce, sa main glissant le long du mur, tentant de trouver un interrupteur.

Le garçon fut rapidement obligé de constater deux choses : il n'y avait pas d'interrupteur dans la pièce et l'endroit où il était devait être un débarras ou quelque chose du genre, au vu de la taille du lieu.

Se sentant faible, Scott se rassit dans un coin et attendit que le temps passe. Il se remémora ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse et en arriva à la conclusion que c'étaient des Nettoyeurs qui l'avaient enlevé.

— Au moins, Stiles est sauf, pensa l'adolescent. Ca évitera à Derek d'avoir envie de me tailler en pièces quand il me retrouvera.

Il resta un long moment dans le noir de la pièce, attendant que quelque chose se produise. Puis, des pas s'élevèrent et semblèrent se rapprocher de lui. Scott se releva et bientôt, la porte de la pièce dans laquelle il était enfermé s'ouvrit, déversant un flot de lumière qui éblouit l'adolescent.

— Tu fais un geste de travers et tu le regretteras, grogna l'un des hommes qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte.

— Bonjour à vous aussi, répondit le loup garou sur un ton de défi.

L'autre homme eut un petit rire moqueur.

— Bien répondu. Maintenant, suis-nous. Je ne pense pas que tu sois en état de nous faire le moindre mal mais je préfère te prévenir qu'il vaut mieux ne rien tenter. Tu pourrais le regretter.

Scott plissa les yeux et tenta de se transformer pour se battre. Il fut surpris de constater que ses griffes ne voulaient pas jaillir du bout de ses doigts, ses dents s'allonger pour devenir des crocs ou son visage se métamorphoser pour prendre des traits plus sauvages. L'homme qui avait ri à sa précédente réplique lui adressa un sourire hautain et lui fit signe d'approcher.

L'adolescent s'exécuta, incertain de la situation. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu se transformer ? Inquiet, il laissa les deux hommes le saisirent chacun par un bras et l'entraîner à travers un long couloir gris, éclairé faiblement par une ampoule.

Scott essayait d'enregistrer toutes les informations qu'il voyait, afin de pouvoir s'en servir le jour où il aurait l'occasion de s'en échapper, mais il fut rapidement submergé par le nombre de couloirs qu'ils empruntèrent et de portes devant lesquelles ils passèrent.

Les deux hommes finirent par le conduire jusqu'à une salle au carrelage blanc. La pièce était remplie d'ustensiles en tous genres. Certains ressemblaient à des instruments chirurgicaux, d'autres auraient eu plus leur place dans l'établi d'un bricoleur. Il y avait également beaucoup de matériel informatique, des machines desquelles sortaient des bips lents, des écrans sur lesquels il y avait des graphiques étranges.

Et au milieu de tout ça, il y avait un homme habillé d'un pull et d'un pantalon noir. Il était silencieux, penché sur ce qui semblait être un rapport, et leur tournait le dos, ne prenant même pas la peine d'interrompre sa lecture pour voir qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Scott fut poussé si fort par l'un des hommes qui l'encadrait que ses genoux se dérobèrent sous lui et qu'il tomba à terre. Ce fut ce moment que choisit le Nettoyeur vêtu de noir pour se retourner. Le sang du loup garou se glaça dans ses veines. Il n'avait jamais été très fort pour reconnaître les visages mais celui-là, il n'était pas prêt de l'oublier. L'adolescent revoyait encore ses traits déformés par une tristesse mêlée d'incompréhension et de déni lorsque ses complices l'avaient entraîné loin de la meute et loin du corps de Keyra, quelques mois plus tôt.

James sourit froidement à Scott et sans aucun avertissement, lui décolla une claque magistrale, qui assomma presque l'adolescent.

— Bienvenue en enfer, déclara froidement le Nettoyeur.

Il attrapa le garçon par le col de son T-shirt et murmura sans desserrer les dents :

— Bienvenue dans TON enfer.


	16. Chapitre 15

— Bienvenue dans TON enfer.

James lâcha le T-shirt de l'adolescent. Il se recula avec un regard plein de morgue et de dédain. Scott le fixa avec tout le mépris qu'il pouvait mettre dans ses yeux, ne se laissant pas impressionner par le Nettoyeur.

— Laissez-moi vous emmener y brûler avec moi, cracha le loup garou avec une assurance qu'il ne soupçonnait pas avoir.

James haussa un sourcil et laissa échapper un ricanement.

— Je voudrais bien t'y voir. Dans ton état actuel, même le chaton que ton ami Stiles a acheté me ferait plus de mal.

Le Nettoyeur avait prononcé le mot « Stiles » avec tant de haine que ça aurait suffi à effrayer Scott si celui-ci n'était pas occupé à réfléchir à autre chose. Est-ce que James sous-entendait qu'il savait que le loup garou n'arrivait plus à se transformer ? Serait-il possible que ce soit lui qui l'ait mis dans cet état ?

Comme s'il lisait dans les pensées de l'adolescent, l'ancien complice de Keyra croisa les bras devant lui et s'accroupit pour être au niveau de Scott, sans se départir de sa suffisance.

— Oui, c'est ça. J'ai fait en sorte que tu ne puisses plus me faire de mal.

— Comment ? grogna le garçon entre ses dents.

— Je vais te le dire, même si ce n'est pas demandé très gentiment.

James se redressa et alla chercher un objet placé dans une caisse en bois, elle-même posée sur un des bureaux tout près. Il retourna s'accroupir en face de l'adolescent, une seringue contenant un liquide bleutée entre son pouce et son index.

— Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il y a dedans, Scott ?

L'air consterné, le loup garou observa la seringue que le jeune homme faisait lentement rouler entre ses doigts. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dire qu'il n'en avait aucune idée, le garçon se rappela soudain ce que Joackim leur avait dit à propos d'une expérience menée par les Nettoyeurs.

« Vous aviez raison quant à la drogue. C'est bien ce qui a tué Richard Blair. Il s'est fait kidnappé et on s'est servi de lui pour tester un poison d'un nouveau genre. »

« L'aconit est également nocif pour les humains. Selon les espèces, il suffit de quelques grammes, voire milligrammes, pour empoisonner mortellement une personne. »

« Les Nettoyeurs ont mis au point une substance indécelable qui, à petite dose, provoque les mêmes effets qu'une drogue quelconque. Après un certain stade, c'est la mort. »

« C'est ce qu'ils ont fait à Richard Blair. Ils ont testé ce produit sur lui, le mettant au point, vérifiant les dosages, la résistance que pouvait rencontrer le corps humain, tout ça dans le but qu'il soit parfait le moment venu. Et puis, ils l'ont tué, quand ils n'ont plus eu besoin de lui. »

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Scott, ce que sembla réaliser James.

— Tu as compris. C'est bien. Je te pensais plus lent d'esprit. Il semblerait que j'ai sous-estimé ton intelligence.

— Alors, c'est avec ça que vous comptez tuer Stiles ?

Un air de désillusion flotta quelques instants sur les traits du Nettoyeur mais il se reprit vite.

— Oh. En fait, j'avais raison. Tu es aussi bête qu'il n'y paraît.

Le jeune homme mit la seringue juste devant le nez du loup garou, ce qui l'obligea à loucher pour pouvoir continuer de la voir.

— Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais envie de tuer quelqu'un que je hais avec une simple petite injection ? Que je pourrais me sentir vengé en lui plantant une aiguille dans le corps ? Qu'un simple empoisonnement suffirait ? Non. La mort de Stiles ne m'apportera pas de satisfaction. Je veux voir le désespoir dans ses yeux quand il se rendra compte que j'ai assassiné toutes les personnes auxquelles il tient. Je veux le torturer, le voir souffrir, l'entendre me supplier de l'achever. C'est de cette façon que je m'estimerai vengé, pas autrement.

Scott fronça les sourcils, perturbé par la colère et la haine contenue dans les propos de James.

— Je ne comprends pas, fit-il. Cette seringue, elle contient bien un poison mortel pour les humains ? Et c'est bien comme ça que vous avez tué Richard Blair, non ?

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur le visage du Nettoyeur.

— J'ai comme l'impression que quelqu'un a eu vent d'informations qui ne le concernaient pas.

— Si vous avez abandonné son corps à côté de Beacon Hills, c'était bien pour nous laisser un message, n'est-ce pas ? insista le loup garou.

— En effet, confirma le jeune homme. Mais ce n'était pas pour vous mettre sur la piste du poison. Vous n'étiez pas censé en connaître l'existence, puisque cette information est censée être confidentielle. Il faut croire qu'il y a eu des fuites. Ou qu'une taupe se trouve parmi nous.

L'adolescent conserva un air neutre pour ne pas mettre en danger les Protecteurs infiltrés dans la base des Nettoyeurs.

— Alors pourquoi avez-vous laissé Richard Blair à Beacon Hills ?

— C'était un message, tout comme ce loup garou qu'on a tué un peu plus tard… J'ai oublié … C'était quoi le nom de ce petit bâtard ?

— Il s'appelait Tom, grommela Scott.

James fit un geste de la main pour balayer l'air.

— Peu importe, il n'était pas important. Il nous servait juste à vous prévenir que nous arrivions et qu'il fallait rester sur vos gardes. Ce qu'à l'évidence, tu n'as pas compris.

— Alors vous avez tué un homme innocent juste pour nous faire comprendre que vous alliez venir vous en prendre à nous ?

— On dirait que ça t'étonne, se moqua le Nettoyeur. Oui, on a fait ça simplement pour vous prévenir de notre arrivée.

L'adolescent secoua la tête, stupéfait. La cruauté des gens ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner.

— Alors, à quoi il va vous servir, votre poison, si ce n'est pas pour tuer Stiles ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet de conversation.

Le jeune homme pencha la tête sur le côté et leva les yeux au ciel.

— Hmmm … Est-ce que je te le dis ? Après tout, tu ne vas pas sortir d'ici, donc … Je peux bien te le raconter.

Scott ressentit un picotement dans le bout de ses doigts au moment où James finissait sa phrase. C'était comme si son pouvoir de transformation revenait petit à petit. Il tâcha de ne rien laisser paraître et décida d'attendre le bon moment pour tenter de s'enfuir. Le Nettoyeur commença son explication :

— En fait, le poison qui est contenu dans cette seringue permet bien de tuer les humains dont j'aurais besoin de me débarrasser. Mais ce n'est pas son but premier. Bien sûr, c'est toujours utile pour éliminer les éléments dérangeants mais sa vocation première est toute autre.

James leva la seringue au-dessus de sa tête pour l'observer à la lumière des néons pendus au plafond.

— Ce que je recherchais, lorsque j'ai commencé à travailler sur cette substance, c'était avant tout un moyen d'éradiquer les loups garous. Et quand je dis « loups garous », je veux parler du loup en lui-même, pas de l'humain.

Scott fronça les sourcils, incertain quant à la façon dont il devait comprendre les propos du Nettoyeur. Le jeune homme roula des yeux.

— Oh, enfin, réfléchis un peu ! C'est quand même clair, non ?

— Vous … Vous cherchez à faire redevenir humain ceux qui sont atteints de lycanthropie ? supposa l'adolescent.

— Bien. Tu comprends vite, même s'il faut t'expliquer longtemps, ironisa James.

— Et vous m'avez injecté ce poison pour que je ne puisse plus me transformer ? devina le garçon.

Le Nettoyeur applaudit.

— De mieux en mieux. Tu vois, quand tu y mets du tien …

Le jeune homme se releva, ses genoux craquant. Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce tout en continuant d'expliquer :

— Cela faisait longtemps que cette idée me trottait dans la tête. J'avais fait des recherches et mis au point une version zéro de ce produit, mais les effets n'étaient pas tout à fait concluants. J'avais pris soin de tester la substance sur un loup garou hors d'état de nuire, afin de limiter les effets collatéraux. Quelle chance que cette idiote de Kate Argent se soit loupé et n'aie pas tué toute la famille Hale dans son incendie ! Ça m'a permis de trouver un cobaye idéal.

Scott battit des paupières, comprenant soudain de qui James parlait.

— Oui, Peter Hale était vraiment là au bon moment, souffla le Nettoyeur, confirmant les soupçons de l'adolescent. Mais le produit que j'avais mis au point était imparfait. Je n'arrivais pas à éliminer le loup garou, juste à l'exciter et à le rendre plus sauvage. Il a fallu que je revoie mes calculs, que je trouve de nouveaux cobayes, que je teste encore et encore, pour voir ce qui n'allait pas.

Le Nettoyeur ferma les yeux.

— Et puis, j'ai réussi à trouver le poison parfait, celui qui serait nocif aussi bien sur les loups que sur les humains. Il suffit juste d'ajuster les dosages et on peut s'en servir selon ses objectifs. C'est tellement pratique. Ça m'a pris des années, mais ça en valait le coup.

Le jeune homme tournait toujours le dos à Scott. Celui-ci banda sa volonté et appela le loup en lui de toutes ses forces. Il était sur le point de réussir à se transformer. Ensuite, il pourrait sauter à la gorge des deux Nettoyeurs derrière lui, les mettre hors d'état de nuire et s'enfuir pour prévenir Derek.

— Le problème avec ce produit, c'est que si une injection en grande quantité suffit à tuer un humain, il faut savoir doser précisément la quantité qu'on veut injecter à un loup garou, au risque de le tuer. Et il faut administrer la substance plusieurs fois pour arriver à éliminer le loup, tout en sachant que selon la volonté et la force du loup garou, il faudra recommencer plus ou moins de fois.

Alors que Scott se redressait vivement, James se retourna. L'adolescent voulut se jeter sur lui mais avant qu'il ait pu s'élancer, le Nettoyeur avait tendu le bras et lui avait planté la seringue dans l'épaule. Le loup garou ressentit aussitôt les effets du liquide qui se propageait dans son organisme, lui brûlant les veines et le démangeant. Sa tête lui tourna et il tomba au sol, son front heurtant violemment un bureau dans sa chute.

James se pencha au-dessus de lui, un sourire mauvais étirant les traits de son visage.

— Ce que j'apprécie également avec ce produit, c'est que je peux m'en servir comme outil de torture. Il a décidément des tas d'avantages. Je crois que je …

Le garçon ne parvint pas à entendre la suite de la phrase du Nettoyeur. Son épaule le lançait affreusement et il avait l'impression que son bras était en train de fondre. La voix de James devint incompréhensible, se transformant en bourdonnement avant de s'éteindre au moment où un voile noir s'abattait devant ses yeux.

Scott sombra dans l'inconscience.

# #

_J'ai dû accepter d'être un loup-garou, puis que mon meilleur ami soit la cible de sa folle de tante, que ma mère refasse sa vie avec la personne qui m'avait mordue, et enfin, que ma copine ne puisse jamais avoir d'enfant. Et maintenant, je me fais maltraiter par des ennemis qui m'ont enlevé sans aucun scrupule._

_Est-ce que ma vie n'était que ça ? Devais-je affronter mauvaises nouvelles après mauvaises nouvelles ? Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter ça ? Est-ce que je ne méritais pas une vie un peu meilleure ?_

_Un doute m'envahit. Et si tout ça n'était qu'un rêve ? Est si j'avais simplement imaginé tout ça ? Peut-être que je n'ai jamais vécu cette vie dont je crois me souvenir. Et si mon cerveau avait simplement cherché à créer un monde pour me permettre d'y puiser un peu d'espoir afin de survivre à mon quotidien._

_ Et si, en fin de compte, je n'avais connu que la sombre et froide cellule dans laquelle je suis enfermé ? Est-ce que c'est pour ça que personne ne vient m'en sortir ? Parce que ma meute ne m'aurait jamais abandonné. Jamais._

_ Alors, si personne n'est venu me secourir, c'est obligatoirement parce qu'il n'y a personne pour me sauver._

# #

Stiles était assis dans le canapé du salon, penaud. Derek faisait les cent pas dans le salon, bras croisés dans le dos, l'air sombre. Après avoir annoncé à son amoureux que Scott s'était fait enlevé par les Nettoyeurs, l'alpha l'avait ramené au manoir. Le loup garou n'avait pas décroché un mot, à part pour appeler chaque membre de la meute et leur dire de le rejoindre chez lui.

Ils étaient tous arrivés au compte-goutte et Jackson avait essayé de tirer les vers du nez de Derek, mais celui-ci n'avait absolument rien voulu dire tant que tout le monde ne serait pas dans le salon. L'impatience gagnait l'alpha car plus ils perdaient de temps à se rassembler, plus de temps Scott passait entre les mains des Nettoyeurs et plus les indices susceptibles de les aider à le retrouver avaient de chance de disparaître. Une odeur ne restait pas éternellement dans l'air et la pluie ou le vent pouvaient faire disparaître des détails importants.

C'est pourquoi quand Peter franchit le seuil du manoir, il fut accueilli fraîchement par son neveu :

— Prends tout ton temps, ce n'est pas comme si on était pressé !

Le loup garou fronça les sourcils et jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux autres membres de la meute. Conscient que quelque chose n'allait pas pour que Derek soit dans un tel état de rogne, le bêta ne se démonta cependant pas.

— J'ai fait aussi vite que possible, sachant que tu m'as appelé en pleine nuit et que j'ai deux bébés que je ne devais pas réveiller en sortant si je voulais que Melissa puisse se reposer un peu. En plus, j'ai perdu du temps à chercher Scott pour pouvoir l'emmener avec moi. Je pensais qu'il était avec Allison mais je ne le vois pas ici. Je suppose donc que je ne suis pas le dernier.

— Scott ne peut pas être là parce que Scott s'est fait enlever ! s'exclama l'alpha, lâchant l'information avec beaucoup moins de diplomatie que ce qu'il avait prévu.

L'annonce eut l'effet d'une bombe sur le groupe. Le cerveau encore embrumé par le sommeil, il fallut un temps pour que chacun réalise la portée de ce que cela signifiait, puis d'un coup, tout le monde fut en effervescence. Le salon du manoir se mit à résonner des exclamations surprise et des multiples questions qui fusaient.

— Enlevé par qui ? s'inquiéta Erica.

— Comment ça s'est produit ? demanda Lydia.

— Et surtout quand ? fit Peter.

Derek inspira profondément pour se calmer et raconta brièvement ce qu'il s'était passé :

— Stiles a reçu un appel d'un Nettoyeur qui lui demandait de se rendre au nord de la ville, avec interdiction d'en parler à quiconque. Scott, qui le surveillait, l'a suivi et s'est fait attraper par les Nettoyeurs.

— Je croyais que tout était sous contrôle ! protesta Isaac en jetant un regard en coin à Danny.

— Le code était censé empêcher d'impliquer les autres membres de la meute lors d'une situation d'urgence, se défendit le gardien de l'équipe de crosse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Scott était là-bas …

— Quel code ? De quoi vous parlez ? intervint Jackson.

L'alpha haussa les épaules, comme s'il trouvait inutile d'en parler, mais Isaac répondit au blond :

— Derek avait mis au point un système de surveillance. On était tous mis sur écoute et si un numéro inconnu nous appelait, Danny était mis au courant et devait prévenir Derek à l'aide d'un code pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des Nettoyeurs.

— Et pourquoi on n'était pas au courant ? s'offusqua Jackson.

— Parce que tu n'avais pas besoin de le savoir, grogna l'alpha.

— Et si Scott avait été au courant de ça, peut-être qu'il ne se serait pas fait kidnapper !

Derek donna un violent coup de poing dans le mur, faisant sursauter le reste de la meute.

— Et pendant que tu me reproches de t'avoir caché une information qu'il n'était pas utile que tu saches, Scott se fait torturer par les Nettoyeurs ! hurla le loup garou. Si tu penses que je suis un mauvais alpha pour ça, parfait ! Mais au lieu de m'ensevelir sous les reproches, tu pourrais peut-être agir pour retrouver Scott.

Un blanc suivit la réplique du brun qui frémissait de colère. Enervé, il donna un nouveau coup de poing dans le mur avant de quitter le salon pour aller faire les cent pas dans la cuisine. Le reste de la meute échangea des regards inquiets et perdus.

Lydia attira contre elle Allison. La chasseuse était restée silencieuse mais ses joues étaient baignées de larmes. Jackson croisa les bras devant lui d'un air boudeur tandis qu'Erica jouait avec une mèche de cheveux, fixant d'un air absent le mur contre lequel Derek avait donné un coup. Danny et Isaac se jetaient des regards noirs, reprochant silencieusement à l'autre d'avoir mis les pieds dans le plat. Matt était assis dans son coin, silencieux, le teint pâle.

Peter se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention sur lui et regarda Stiles, enfoncé dans le canapé comme s'il cherchait à disparaître derrière les coussins.

— Et si tu nous racontais ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda doucement le loup garou.

L'adolescent hocha lentement la tête et d'une voix nouée, raconta plus en détail ce qu'il s'était passé. Dans la cuisine, Derek l'écoutait parler, les poings appuyés sur la table, les dents serrées.

Une multitude d'émotions contradictoires se bousculait en lui. Il se sentait angoissé par la sensation d'insécurité, bouleversé par le kidnapping de son bêta, vexé que son plan n'ait pas fonctionné comme prévu, soulagé que Stiles aille bien, inquiet pour la vie de Scott, déçu par son manque d'efficacité, en colère après les Nettoyeurs et dépassé par l'ampleur de la situation.

Peu importait les batailles gagnées précédemment. Au final, tout ce qu'ils avaient accompli jusque-là n'avait servi à rien. Ils avaient réussi à défaire Keyra mais en échange, ils s'étaient mis ses complices et les Nettoyeurs à dos. Derek avait sauvé Stiles mais avait perdu Scott dans la bataille.

L'alpha ferma les yeux. Il venait d'apprendre une leçon fondamentale et il en payait le prix fort.

Une victoire n'était jamais gratuite. Et le plan le plus idéal pouvait parfois se révéler être à double tranchant.


	17. Chapitre 16

Melissa tournait dans son lit en soupirant. Elle n'arrivait pas à se rendormir. Pourtant, les jumeaux commençaient à faire des nuits complètes et elle aurait pu en profiter pour se reposer. Mais le départ de Peter en pleine nuit l'inquiétait. Même si le loup garou lui avait assuré que ce n'était probablement pour rien que Derek l'appelait, l'infirmière ne se sentait pas sereine. Un mauvais pressentiment l'habitait et ne voulait pas la quitter.

Il était presque quatre heures du matin lorsque Peter rentra d'un pas silencieux dans la chambre. Melissa se redressa aussitôt et tendit une main vers lui pour l'inviter à la rejoindre. Le loup garou l'attrapa et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens avant de s'asseoir sur le matelas près d'elle.

— Alors, qu'est-ce que Derek voulait ? chuchota l'infirmière.

Le silence de Peter l'alerta immédiatement.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? insista-t-elle, son cœur commençant à s'accélérer.

Alors que le loup garou cherchait ses mots, Melissa lui serra la main plus fort, son pressentiment grandissant en elle au point de lui nouer la gorge.

— C'est Scott ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

Le lycanthrope hocha la tête, conscient qu'il ne servait à rien de mentir ou de tourner autour du pot, et murmura :

— Il s'est fait enlever par les Nettoyeurs en essayant de protéger Stiles. Mais Derek est sur sa piste, il devrait bientôt le retrouver.

La femme porta une main à sa bouche pour tenter de couvrir le hoquet de chagrin qui venait de lui échapper.

— Ce n'est rien, je t'assure, on va très vite le retrouver sain et sauf.

— Tu m'en veux si je ne te crois pas ? bredouilla l'infirmière d'une voix remplie de sanglots.

Peter l'attira contre lui, lui caressant les cheveux et lui embrassant le front pour essayer de lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Son regard se perdit vers le réveil posé sur la table de chevet et dont les chiffres luminescents affichaient l'heure matinale.

Bien sûr qu'il ne lui en voulait pas de ne pas le croire. Le loup garou lui-même n'était pas convaincu par ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

# #

Scott avait les yeux fermés, pour ne pas que ses pupilles soient agressées par la lumière des néons accrochés au plafond. La lumière vive de la pièce agressait ses yeux, désormais habitués à être plongés dans l'obscurité alors, il gardait ses paupières closes.

Il était dans la salle où il avait rencontré James juste après avoir été kidnappé, et était sanglé sur une table. Le contact froid du métal dans son dos le dérangeait mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Les Nettoyeurs étaient venus le sortir de sa cellule quelques minutes plus tôt et l'avait mené ici pour l'attacher sur la table sans dire un mot.

Une porte s'ouvrit soudain et Scott rouvrit les yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir la personne qui venait d'arriver. Il se crispa en découvrant James qui s'approchait, le visage fermé. Le Nettoyeur avança jusqu'au loup garou et l'adolescent qu'il avait dans la main une seringue dont l'aiguille scintillait.

Le loup en lui se rebiffa, conscient qu'il allait souffrir au moment même où le liquide que contenait la seringue se répandrait dans son corps. Scott remua mais les liens qui le maintenaient contre la table étaient bien serrés et il ne pouvait pas s'en échapper. James lui lança un regard blasé et sans aucune pitié, lui planta l'aiguille dans le bras.

Scott hurla, s'arrachant les cordes vocales. Ce n'était pas encore le poison qui le faisait souffrir. Le liquide était tout juste en train de pénétrer dans son corps. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas la part humaine qui criait, mais son loup car il avait conscience de ce qui allait arriver.

Ça commençait toujours par la piqûre de l'aiguille qui s'enfonçait dans la peau. Puis, la brûlure arrivait, se propageant de son bras jusqu'au bout de ses doigts et jusqu'à son épaule, avant d'enflammer tout son corps. Et la souffrance, insoutenable, semblait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter tandis que sa respiration se bloquait et qu'il avait l'impression de fondre.

Quand la brûlure s'apaisait un peu, il restait tout de même cette démangeaison dans tout son corps, qui lui donnait envie de se gratter jusqu'au sang pour tenter d'éliminer cette sensation désagréable. Et enfin, quand la démangeaison s'éteignait, le loup était sans force, comme assommé, laissant un sentiment de vide à Scott, qui se sentait comme amputé d'une partie de lui.

Alors, au moment où James injecta une nouvelle dose de poison dans le corps de Scott, le loup appela à l'aide sa meute, espérant réussir à se faire localiser pour qu'on vienne le sortir de cet enfer. C'était un cri plein de désespoir, de peur et de douleur, un cri si émouvant qu'il donnait la chair de poule.

Mais il ne réussit pas à affecter James. Le Nettoyeur jeta sa seringue dans une poubelle après l'avoir retirée du bras de Scott et quitta la pièce sans se retourner, insensible aux hurlements du loup garou.

Pour lui, la douleur de l'adolescent ne représentait rien par rapport à la souffrance qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il repensait à la mort de Keyra.

# #

Les jours passaient et la meute n'avait pas retrouvé Scott. Après que Peter ait renvoyé les membres de la meute chez eux en leur recommandant d'être encore plus prudent, Derek était retourné sur les lieux de kidnapping. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attendre s'il voulait trouver des indices qui le mettraient sur la piste de son bêta.

L'alpha avait capté des odeurs et il les avait suivies, mais elles avaient fini par s'amenuiser puis à se mêler à d'autres avant de disparaître totalement. Le loup garou s'était retrouvé au petit matin, à une dizaine de kilomètres de Beacon Hills, en train de humer l'air désespérément, réalisant qu'il avait perdu la trace de Scott.

Il s'était donc résigné à rentrer et avait prévenu le shérif pour signaler l'enlèvement. L'information avait été relayée dans tout le comté. Une photo de l'adolescent accompagnée d'une brève description de lui étaient diffusées dans les commerces, sur internet et sur les chaînes locales, avec un numéro de téléphone à contacter au cas où quelqu'un aurait des informations quant à la disparition.

Mais Derek avait conscience que ce serait inutile. Scott n'avait pas fugué et ne s'était pas fait enlevé par n'importe qui. Personne ne le verrait par hasard. Les Nettoyeurs étaient sûrement déjà loin, hors d'atteinte des forces de la police. Peut-être même avaient-ils déjà tué l'adolescent …

L'alpha ne voulait cependant par perdre espoir et continuait de vadrouiller autour de Beacon Hills dès qu'il finissait son service au poste de police. Il espérait trouver un nouvel indice pour repartir à la recherche de Scott, passant parfois des nuits complètes à arpenter la ville et ses alentours. Pourtant, malgré tous ses efforts, le loup garou restait toujours bredouille.

Les autres lycanthropes lui proposaient leur aide et si Derek avait d'abord voulu la refuser, il n'avait pas insisté en voyant que les membres de la meute voulaient vraiment l'aider. L'alpha n'avait cependant accepté qu'ils viennent chercher Scott avec lui qu'à la condition qu'aucun des humains ne reste seul pendant ce temps-là. Toutefois, le loup garou se lançait généralement dans ses recherches tout seul.

Cela avait un impact sur sa relation avec Stiles. Le garçon se sentait déjà très coupable de l'enlèvement de son meilleur ami et voir que son copain s'éloignait de lui le mettait encore plus à mal. Il s'en était donc ouvert à lui quelques jours après le kidnapping de Scott. L'adolescent avait rejoint Derek à la fin de sa journée de travail, sans le lui dire auparavant pour que l'alpha ne trouve pas le moyen de l'esquiver.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'était étonné le loup garou.

— Tu me manques … avait murmuré Stiles en se collant au jeune homme, l'entourant de ses bras et posant sa joue contre son épaule.

— On se voit pourtant souvent, avait déclaré Derek, ne comprenant pas le comportement de l'adolescent, qu'il considérait comme infantile.

Le garçon avait relevé le menton pour croiser le regard vert de l'alpha.

— On se voit, oui. Mais on ne partage plus rien.

— Je suis occupé à chercher Scott, tu le sais bien, avait répondu sèchement le loup garou.

— Alors laisse-moi t'aider.

Derek avait failli répliquer que Stiles ne pouvait rien faire. L'alpha lui-même, avec toutes ses capacités surdéveloppées, n'arrivait pas à trouver des indices pour retrouver Scott, alors l'adolescent ne pourrait pas l'aider. Il allait surtout être dans ses pattes et brouiller les pistes que le loup garou voudrait suivre.

Mais le jeune homme avait capté l'étincelle qui brillait dans les yeux noisette de Stiles. C'était un mélange d'un grand nombre d'émotions : la culpabilité d'avoir mis en danger Scott, le besoin de faire quelque chose d'utile, l'espoir de réussir à réparer ses erreurs, la peur de perdre Derek, l'envie de passer du temps avec lui …

Alors, l'alpha avait cédé. Il avait pris le temps de serrer l'adolescent contre lui puis, il avait accepté de l'emmener avec lui dans sa recherche d'indices pour retrouver Scott. Le loup garou l'avait néanmoins ramené pour l'heure du dîner et avait refusé de revenir le chercher après, arguant que le garçon devait prendre le temps de se reposer et de faire ses devoirs.

— Et toi, tu vas te reposer quand ? avait protesté Stiles.

Derek avait fait la sourde oreille et après l'avoir embrassé, il était reparti dans la nuit.

L'alpha avait également demandé à Louane de contacter les Protecteurs. Il avait espéré que Joackim reviendrait les voir en apprenant que Scott s'était fait enlevé, mais le métamorphe n'avait pas montré le bout de son nez. Le loup garou avait donc demandé à la jeune fille de parler du kidnapping car il pensait que grâce à leur infiltration dans une des bases des Nettoyeurs, les Protecteurs pourraient lui fournir des informations sur Scott.

Louane avait accepté de faire passer le message, mais elle avait insisté sur le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas promettre d'avoir une réponse, ni qu'elle serait rapide. Derek espérait tout de même réussir à obtenir des nouvelles de ce côté-là, voire même du soutien.

En attendant, il continuait inlassablement de chercher Scott. Priant pour que son bêta soit toujours en vie.

# #

Stiles balança ses affaires dans son sac à dos, un air grognon sur le visage. Il avait mal dormi cette nuit et cela se ressentait sur son humeur. L'adolescent avait fait une suite de cauchemars dans lequel il était parfois pourchassé, parfois le chasseur. Dans ce dernier cas, il en avait après l'un de ses amis, souvent Scott, mais quelques fois Isaac ou Jackson. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à tuer le garçon qu'il avait traqué, Derek se jetait sur lui pour défendre sa meute. Qui de l'alpha ou de lui avait le dessus, Stiles n'en savait rien car il se réveillait toujours avant.

Toujours était-il qu'il avait le moral en berne et qu'il se sentait épuisé par sa mauvaise nuit. Lydia s'approcha de lui avec un sourire hésitant. La rousse avait conscience qu'il était d'humeur maussade mais ne voulait pas pour autant qu'il reste dans son coin, comme il avait tendance à le faire depuis l'enlèvement de Scott.

— Salut, tenta-t-elle.

Stiles n'eut pas le courage de la repousser même s'il n'avait pas envie de bavarder.

— Salut, répondit-il en soupirant.

— Je peux rester un peu avec toi ? demanda Lydia. Je n'ai pas cours après et je crois que toi non plus.

L'adolescent haussa les épaules, montrant qu'il n'en avait rien à faire.

— Comment tu vas ? s'enquit la rousse tandis qu'ils sortaient de la classe.

— Comme un type qui a fait des cauchemars toute la nuit et qui désespère de revoir un jour son meilleur ami en vie, railla le garçon.

Lydia fronça les sourcils et passa son bras sous celui de Stiles.

— Je sais que tu te sens coupable de l'enlèvement de Scott. Et je pense que tu te doutes que personne ne te rends responsable de ça. Mais on devrait te le dire plus souvent. Parce que c'est vrai, Stiles. Tu n'y es pour rien. Ce n'est pas ta faute si la sœur de ta mère est une psychopathe. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si elle a décidé de vouloir éradiquer toutes les créatures surnaturelles. Ce n'est pas ta faute si elle a ensuite voulu te tuer. Et ce n'est pas ta faute si elle a instillé ses idées dans la tête d'autres personnes.

— Mais c'est de ma faute si Scott s'est fait enlever. Si je n'avais pas décroché mon téléphone …

— Ne dis pas ça, le coupa la rousse. Si tu ne l'avais pas fait et que ça avait été important, tu t'en serais tout autant voulu. Tu n'avais aucun moyen de savoir que ce seraient des Nettoyeurs qui t'appelleraient pour te demander de te livrer à eux. Tu ne pouvais pas non plus prévenir qui que ce soit, sous peine de nous mettre en danger. Tu étais bloqué et tu as agi comme il le fallait pour nous protéger.

— Si j'étais resté chez moi, Scott ne m'aurait pas suivi et ne se serait pas fait enlever, rétorqua Stiles.

Lydia secoua la tête.

— Rester chez toi aurait représenté un danger pour ton père. Les Nettoyeurs n'auraient pas hésité à le menacer pour te faire venir avec eux. Ou pire, ils auraient pu s'en prendre à l'un de nous pour te faire comprendre que tu devais leur obéir. Tu n'avais pas le choix, Stiles. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que Scott était dehors pour te surveiller, qu'il te suivrait, puis qu'il se ferait enlever. Il agissait selon les ordres de Derek.

— Donc c'est Derek, le responsable ? lança l'adolescent.

La rousse leva les yeux au ciel.

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Derek a fait des choix qu'on ne peut pas lui reprocher. Il a pensé qu'on serait plus en sécurité si on était en binôme et je pense qu'il a eu raison de nous obliger à rester par deux. Mais il n'a jamais imposé à Scott de veiller sur toi cette nuit-là. Et il ne lui a jamais demandé de te suivre jusqu'aux Nettoyeurs sans rien dire à personne. Si tu cherches un responsable, ne le cherche pas dans la meute. Ce n'est ni ta faute, ni celle de Derek, ni même celle de Scott. Ce sont les Nettoyeurs qui nous ont mis dans cette situation. Eux, et personne d'autre.

Stiles ne répondit rien, mais au fond de lui, les paroles de son amie lui faisaient du bien, allégeant un poids qu'il portait dans son cœur depuis la disparition de Scott. Il se sentait toujours coupable mais il se sentait rassuré.

— Comment va Allison ? demanda-t-il.

Lydia parut soulagée de l'entendre changer de sujet et plus particulièrement, de parler de la brune.

— Pas trop bien. On est tous plus ou moins angoissés et on ne se soucie pas assez d'elle, mais elle est tout autant affectée que toi, Derek ou Melissa. Je ne sais pas si tu étais au courant qu'ils s'étaient un peu disputés ?

— Oui, Scott m'en avait parlé …

La rousse fit la moue.

— Allison se sent très mal parce qu'ils étaient en froids. Elle se sent coupable d'avoir été fâchée contre lui et s'en veut de ne pas avoir essayé d'arranger les choses avant que … Enfin, tu sais, elle aurait aimé être en bons termes avec lui si jamais …

La jeune fille ne finit pas sa phrase mais Stiles comprit très bien ce qu'elle voulait sous-entendre. Allison allait mal parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir un jour s'expliquer avec Scott. L'adolescent se sentit de nouveau déprimé et ce sentiment s'accentua lorsque son regard se posa sur une affiche d'un panneau d'information du lycée, qui donnait la description de son meilleur ami et le numéro à contacter.

En tournant la tête pour ne plus voir la feuille, Stiles aperçut Clara, qui était en train de ranger des affaires dans son casier. Un déclic se fit dans le cerveau de l'adolescent. La blonde était une Nettoyeuse. Elle devait forcément avoir entendu parler de l'enlèvement de Scott. Et elle pourrait leur donner des informations. Que ce soit de gré ou de force.

Lydia avait elle aussi vu Clara et elle semblait avoir suivi le même cheminement de pensée que Stiles, parce que les deux adolescents s'élancèrent d'un même mouvement vers la blonde. La jeune fille les regarda s'arrêter près d'elle, un sourcil levé.

— Où est Scott ? demanda le garçon d'un ton hargneux.

Clara plissa les yeux.

— Scott ? répéta-t-elle.

— Ne fais pas l'innocente, siffla Lydia. Tu as forcément vu qu'il avait disparu ! Il y a des affiches avec sa photo à tous les coins de rues.

— Oui, j'ai bien vu, fit la blonde. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je devrais savoir où il est ?

— Oh, je ne sais pas … Peut-être parce qu'il s'est fait enlever par des Nettoyeurs et que tu en fais toi-même partie ? ironisa la rousse.

Clara haussa les épaules.

— Je ne sais pas en quelle langue vous l'expliquer mais il va falloir que vous compreniez que je ne suis plus autant impliquée dans les affaires des Nettoyeurs qu'avant. On ne peut pas quitter ce genre d'organisations comme on veut mais on pourrait dire que j'ai pris un genre de congés sans solde.

— Un congé sans soldes ? releva Lydia.

— Ca veut dire que je vais passer mon diplôme de fin d'année tranquillement, sans avoir à passer mes nuits à traquer des loups garous ou d'autres créatures de ce genre.

Clara referma son casier et toisa les deux autres adolescents.

— Alors si vous cherchez des informations sur Scott, vous allez devoir les chercher ailleurs parce que moi, je ne peux rien vous dire.

La blonde tourna les talons mais avant qu'elle ait pu s'éloigner, Stiles la retint :

— Est-ce que tu penses que Scott est toujours en vie ?

La jeune fille se retourna, les sourcils froncés.

— Je ne sais pas. Mais si c'est le cas, dépêchez-vous de le retrouver. Je ne pense pas qu'ils vont s'amuser à le garder en vie pendant longtemps.

# #

_ Mon loup souffre. Ils ont réussi à le blesser et il a du mal à se soigner. Je l'entends gémir, le poison dans mon corps le torturant. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour l'aider à guérir. Je me sens impuissant. Et tellement fatigué._

_ Mon corps est décharné. Mes yeux ne supportent plus la lumière. Je n'ai même plus la force de me lever. De toute façon, à quoi ça me servirait, de marcher ? Je n'ai nulle part où aller, alors …_

_ J'ai tellement peur qu'ils reviennent me faire du mal. Pourquoi personne ne vient m'aider ? Pourquoi personne ne peut me sortir d'ici ? Pourquoi me laisse-t-on mourir ?_

_ Peut-être que c'est tout simplement parce que je n'ai personne dans ma vie qui s'inquiète pour moi._

* * *

Juste un petit mot rapide pour vous prévenir que je ne posterai pas pendant quelques jours, car je voudrais me concentrer sur ma soutenance de mémoire. Normalement, je devrais pouvoir revenir mercredi prochain. En tout cas, je l'espère. Bonne semaine à tous et merci de votre soutien


End file.
